The Date
by Dyna63
Summary: The date they wrote and burned. Whats happens from there.
1. Chapter 1

**I came up with this listening to a song and thinking how perfect a story it could make in bringing these two together.**

**The song is "If I were You" by Colin Raye**

**In the background you can hear the instrumental of the song playing.**

**It starts with Booth and Brennan sitting on the stadium seats in his apartment when they write down a date and they burn it.**

**Skip forward**

* * *

><p>Booth sitting in his office checking his watch, Sweets walks in.<p>

"Hey Agent Booth."

Booth checks his watch again and hastily gets up out of his chair, graps his jacket and heads for his door.. "Hey Sweets, Sorry, can't talk now, got to run, big case."

"Can I offer my help?"

"No, no that won't be necessary, I think we have it."

" You and Dr. Brennan missed another session. You really ..." Booth cuts him off with a look

"Hold that thought Sweets." Booth turns and heads for the elevator

In the elevator a flash back to the first time he saw her giving her lecture.

Back at the lab Dr. Brennan is finishing up a report. Cam and Angela walk in..

Dr. Brennan we have just had what appears to be some very old remains arrive from Egypt, seems a very unusual find for the area.

"Sorry Cam, I don't have time, I have an appointment."

"Dr. Brennan, I don't know the details, however, I am to understand that these remains are over a thousand years old, in rather good condition, and if my information is correct might actually change the history books."

Dr. Brennan looks at Cam for a long moment and then to Angela. "No, as Angela would say, they have been dead for over a thousand years a few more days will not make a difference. I am sorry, I must go."

With that she leaves Cam and Angela staring after her. They exchanged confused looks. She had been acting strange the last few days, but for her to turn down a find like this was totally out of character for her.

As Dr. Brennan approaches her car her mind flashes to him, that chesire cat smile he has.

The song plays, shows a nervous but controlled Booth in his truck stopped at a stop light, his mind flashes to her exiting a bathroom in Roxie's black dress. Brennan pulling from the parking garage, her mind flashes to when she Blackmailed him to allow her to work in the field with him.

The song continues to play as they make their way to their destination, flashing between them driving and Flash backs to their time together.. They park on different sides of the park where the coffee cart is. They start to make their way to the cart, you can see they are both nervous, they are both unsure if they should go into the park, flashbacks continue.. As they approach, they see each other across the park, both stopping in their tracks..

"He's here." A soft smile crosses her lips

"She's here." He eyes soften and he smiles

They continue to walk towards each other and the last flash back is where Caroline got them to kiss under the mistletoe. The song ends as they come face to face with each other.

"Booth, you came?" She wasn't that shocked, but after all they had been through, she wasn't sure.

"I could say the same thing. Bones, we are here, we came for a reason." (long pause as they stare at each other) Booth looks around, to many people. "Bones, we need to talk, somewhere with no interruptions, just you and me. Give me your cell phone."

"Booth, Why?"

"Bones trust me." Reluctantly, she relinquishes her cell phone to him. He sends a message to Cam from Brennan's cell phone asking to have her car picked up and taking back to the Jeffersonian and that she needed a few days off..

"Booth, What are you doing? Who are you sending a message to?" As she tries to peek at the message he is sending.

"Bones, Trust me." He gives her a long look. She gives up on the message. He then contacts Hacker and tells him he needs a few days off for family issues.

He turns both cell phones off, slides them in his pocket, takes her by the arm and heads for his truck. He knows they need to get out of DC if they are going to figure this out.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am new to posting here so sorry if I mess up. I just started trying to write and this is the only story I really like so far. **

**I will warn you ahead of time grammar is my downfall, I try my best and sometimes I do good and other times it is bad. And you can try to explain it to me, but you would get further with brick wall. My daughter who is a grammar guru has tried, I don't get it. **

**But with the flaws I hope you enjoy the story**

* * *

><p>"Booth my car."<p>

"Don't worry about your car it will be picked up and taken back to the Jeffersonian."

"Can I have my phone?"

"No"

"Booth?"

He stopped and turned towards her, holding her upper arms in his hands. "Bones, we both showed up today. We showed up for a reason. This…Us…deserves our full attention. No phones, no interruptions, no one can know where we are." His eyes pleaded with her

"Booth, we have our jobs."

"Bones, why did you show up today?"

"The date I wrote on the paper."

He shook his head "Why did you show up today? Tell me."

"I..I hoped you were not angry any longer."

"And"

"And…I…think I am…strong enough…now"

He nodded at her. "That is why we…you and me…us…this…deserves our full attention. Please trust me." She searched his eyes and nodded a quick nod.

Booth looked over her shoulder and saw Angela and Hodgins approaching Brennan's car. "And we need to go now, RUN." He grabbed her hand and headed for his SUV. She glanced back just as Angela started to yell for her. Booth ushered her into the SUV and hurried around to the drivers side and pulled into traffic.

Angela stood there, "Jack I think Booth just kidnapped Brennan."

"And you call me the conspiracy theorist."

"Seriously, I just saw them running for his SUV and he almost threw her into it when he opened the door."

"Ange, I am sure it is nothing. They have been partners for a very long time and I am sure Booth knows if he tried anything Brennan would lay him out."

"Still, why were we told to come get her car when she was right here in the park? She could have driven it back very easily."

"Maybe after all these years, they are taking your advice and going to go do the deed."

"You really think so?" A big smile came across Angela's face

"No, those two, NOT, they would fight over where to put their arms, much less the rest of their bodies."

"You are probably right, but I am calling Bren tonight and finding out what the heck is going on."

Booth finally started relaxing as they got out of DC.

"Booth, we don't have anything to go out of town."

"We will pick up anything we need. I am not letting anything get in the way of this, not now."

"Will you tell me where we are going?"

He grinned at her "To a friends place down in Crockett, VA. They run a place for romantic getaways. AND, no one would look for us there."

"What do you mean they wouldn't look there? Don't you think I can be romantic?"

He started to chuckle, then he saw her eyes. "You are serious. No, I never thought that, it is just after all these years, they would not look for us locked up in a motel doing…well…that…"

"You mean having sex?"

"Bones, stop that."

She went to say something and thought better of it. He would probably tell her she was over thinking it.

"Booth, should we start talking about this now?"

"No, I want us completely alone and without anything else on our minds, like driving."

For some reason this drive they were both at a loss for words, which was rare between them, they could always find something to banter about, but this time was different.


	3. Chapter 3

Booth had never warned his friend he was coming, because he actually had not planned that far ahead, he didn't know if she would show up. Now he was just acting on he stepped out of the SUV and stretched.

"Why you old dog, where the hell have you been hiding?"

Booth turned around to find his old friend grinning ear to ear at him. "Hey Brad, how are things going? Brennan came around behind Booth and peeked over his shoulder.

"Oh my Seeley, who is this beautiful woman?"

"Hi, Dr. Temperance Brennan, Booths partner."

"Partner?"

"Brad, she works for the Jeffersonian.."

"You mean the anthropologist you are team with is 'the' Dr. Brennan."

"Well, yes."

"And just how did you leave out that part when you told me about this partnership, what 5 years ago now."

"Yes, Booth, how did you leave out the part that you were teamed with a world renowned anthropologist?"

Looking at Brad, "Did I forget to mention she was modest too?"

"Oh my god, Seeley Booth is that you?" they turned to see a very tall slender blond coming towards them.

Booth smiled and caught her in a bear hug lifting her off the ground "Cindy, are you keeping this maniac out of trouble?"

"I am trying" she turned to Brennan. "Hi, I am Cindy Shaffer, Brad's better half."

"Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Oh Doctor. Moving up in the world there Seeley."

Brad slapped Booth on the shoulder, "So what brings you all the way out here?"

"Well, I…was hoping you had an open cabin?" Brad gave him a puzzled look. "I could sit here all night and explain everything to you, but right now I just really want some time alone with Bones."

"Bones?"

"Nickname, another story. I promise I will tell you the story, but she and I need to talk about 'us'. Please don't read too much into this, I just needed to get us away so we could sort this out."

"I have a cabin for you. Want me to take your bags down there?"

"Yeah about that, we are probably going to need to find a store. We left in a bit of a rush. Brad, I will tell you all in good time and you will understand."

Brad chuckled, "I am sure Cindy and I have extras of a lot of stuff to get you two through a couple of nights. Of course that is if you emerge from the cabin."

Booth rolled his eyes at his friend "It isn't like that."

"Well then my friend you are a fool."

Booth got the key to the cabin and they moved the truck down near it. Brad had given them one further down the property overlooking a stream. Before he unlocked the door he turned to Brennan "Bones, these only have one bed, I don't want you to assume anything. I will sleep on the floor or out here." They were standing on a small porch with 2 rocking chairs and a small table, and a gas BBQ sitting on the far side. With that he unlocked the door and turned on the light.

It was a single room cabin. It was all knotty pine and to the right as they entered was a garden tub surrounded by a beige colored tile. To the left was the bed, the frame was a sleigh bed. Had 4 fluffy pillows across the headboard and a large flower patterned quilt. Next to the tub was a room that held the shower, sink and toilet. At the foot of the bed was a small table between two glider rockers, they were facing the stone fire place. To the left of the fire place were a small refrigerator, microwave, and coffee maker. Above the refrigerator was a small TV. To the right of the fireplace was a dresser.

Brennan looked around the small room. "Booth, this is beautiful."

"It is peaceful out here, I have come out here before when I needed to just re-energize."

A light knocked at the door startled both of them. "That will be Brad with some stuff for us." Booth stammered out.

Brad handed over a small suitcase. "This should be enough for a couple of nights, if you guys need anything just let us know." He winked at Booth

"Thanks Brad, you can go now." Booth was giving an annoyed look at he was closing the door in his face.

Booth looked around the room, he had not been this nervous since he was a teenager and was on his first date. "Bones, you want to take a bath, I can go for a walk or something to give you some privacy."

"No, that is okay. Maybe you could build a fire."

Booth grinned, "I can do that." _Well that sounded like an idiot Booth. _She almost laughed; she knew he was calling himself an idiot for that statement. She found it endearing that he was so nervous around her, and it helped him not see how nervous she was.

"Booth, how long did you tell them we would be gone?"

"I said a few days. Now that we are here, I suppose we can call them tomorrow and give them a more specific time." She nodded, that sounded reasonable and it gave them tonight to talk.

Brennan sat down in one of the rockers and watched Booth build a fire. She watched his muscles move under his dress shirt, he was still in his standard issue FBI clothing. He had fled with her out of DC so fast that neither of them picked up anything. It didn't matter what he wore, he looked good to her. She only hoped it wasn't too late for them, their relationship had taken a beating over the last couple of years. All she could do now was be as honest with him as she could and see if there was a chance.

She picked up the small suitcase and laid it on the bed, opening it to see what was packed for them. She pulled out a couple of pair of jeans, one for her, one for him. A couple of t shirts for each of them, then she came to sleeping apparel, for Booth a pair of pajama bottoms. There was a small sack on the very bottom with her name on it. Inside was a t shirt gown that would come down to about mid thigh and the other, she pulled out was black satin and lace. Booth turned around just as she was holding it up to look at it. "Wow"

She jerked it back down and shoved it back in the sack. "It came in here with my name on it."

He grinned at her, "You think someone is dropping hints. Let me see that," he reached for the sack.

"I don't think so Agent Booth. You haven't earned that right yet." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Now go away so I can put them somewhere you won't find it."

"Come On Bones, it could give me some incentive."

"I am going to pretend you didn't say that."

"I didn't mean it…the.."

She held her finger to her mouth "Shh"

After building the fire Booth went to take a shower. He came out with the pajama bottoms riding low on his hips causing very little to be left to the imagination. Brennan had to tear her eyes away from him and she headed for the shower.

She came out in the large T-shirt, which was actually more tailored than it originally looked. While not tight, it did follow the natural curves of her body well. Booth turned around and poked the fire.

"Booth are we going to try to talk tonight or are we going to start in the morning?"

"What do you think?"

"I am thinking we start fresh in the morning, we get some sleep and then we will have all day to talk."

"Okay" Booth started to get the extra blankets from the dresser

"Booth"

"Yeah"

"We are both adults, this is king size bed, I am sure we can sleep in the same bed without any problems. And with your back, it would not be prudent for you to sleep on the floor."

"Bone…"

"No arguing"

"Okay" he started putting the extra blankets back. _Just stay on your side of the bed Seeley, no problem._

They both climbed into bed, staying as close to the edge of their side of the bed as possible, both laying flat on their backs and arms straight down to their sides.

"Night Bones"

"Night Booth"


	4. Chapter 4

Angela had tried Brennan's phone 15, 20 times and each time it went straight to voice mail, which means it was turned off or the battery was dead. Brennan never let her battery on her phone go dead. She now tried Booth's phone and his went to voice mail.

She sat up in bed. "Jack, something is not right?"

"Why?"

"Um, Bren's phone is going to voice mail and so is Booths without even ringing. It is not like Bren not to be able to be contacted. I have tried to call her phone 15 or 20 times."

"More like you have tried to call her hundreds of times since this afternoon."

"Jack, I am worried, I have every right to worry about my friend."

"She is with Booth, I really don't think you have anything to worry about."

"What if it wasn't Booth, what if it was someone that looked like Booth and Booth is locked away somewhere?"

"Ange, Seriously, do you really believe that?"

Sighing "No, but it would explain why neither of them is answering their phones. They are not at home; no one knows where they are. Booth told Hacker he needed some days off for family issues and Cam just got a text from Bren telling her she needed a few days off."

"Ange, I am sure there is a perfectly rational explanation for this and we will find out when they get back."

"Maybe, but I still don't like it."

Booth stirred first. As he woke up he noticed something different. Opening his eyes, he was no longer on the side of the bed, but was in the middle. Her head was on his chest, her arm draped over his lower abdomen, his hand resting on her arm, his other arm around her waist and resting on her hip.

He wasn't to sure how she was going to react. He was a little baffled, usually when he did have a girlfriend, it took him some time to get use to having someone next to him and he wouldn't sleep while that adjustment stage occurred. But, with Bones, he never woke during the night when they both gravitated towards the center of the bed. He never woke when she obviously traded in her pillow for him. A smile curled up on his lips, he liked her there, and she fit. Like a puzzle piece you had been searching for, her body fit to his. He didn't want to disturb her; he just closed his eyes and enjoyed her closeness. Plus if he pretended he was asleep he wouldn't get in as much trouble.

He was dozing off when he felt her head stir against his chest. He kept his eyes closed and tried to keep his heart rate in check as it leap when she moved her head against him. As she woke he felt the instant tension when she realized where she was sleeping. He still didn't move, he could tell she was doing what he had been doing, taking stock as to where her body parts were in relation to his and if there was a way to move without waking him and giving away the fact she had used him as her pillow. She also was realizing that he didn't seem to mind, his hand resting on her arm, his other arm around her waist and he was in the middle of the bed, which means the physical contact with mutual even if it did happen in their sleep. _How did I…we move and me not notice it. _She was not one to have overnight partners, usually after a tryst one or the other went home. _You would think I would notice bumping into another body in bed._

She slowly started to try to slip off Booth when she felt his arm tighten around her. She froze and slowly turned to look at his face. He looked like he was still asleep. She waited for him to relax and she tried again to move. This time he rolled over and wrapped both arms around her waist and had his head resting against her shoulder. She slowly relaxed, might as well, there was no way to get away from him without waking him up, just had to wait it out. After a bit he relaxed and she slowly tried to lift his one arm so she could roll out from under it. "Bones, Don't go?" he said without opening his eyes.

She froze and looked at him and noticed that Cheshire cat grin on his face. "Booth, how long have you been awake?"

"That depends on which time you are talking about."

She was trying to glare at him, but that was almost impossible since he looked like a little kid holding his favorite toy.

"Bones, I woke up a couple of times and didn't want to wake you, so I just didn't move. But it was fun to mess with you when you were trying to move."

"You did what?" she said as she smashed a pillow into his head.

"Hey" he pinned her but could not get the pillow she was beating him with away from her. The tussle continued until one feather pillow disintegrated all over the bed and the surrounding floor. "Bones, you are so in trouble for that."

"Me"

"Uh yeah you, you are the one that was beating me with it."

Booth just realized that he had Brennan pinned below his body. He looked down into eyes and his heart skipped a beat. He wanted to kiss her, but the last time he kissed her was almost 2 years ago and it didn't go very well. "Maybe we should go have some breakfast and pick up some things, a new pillow." He moved off her and got up out of the bed. "Hey there is a barbeque outside and I am pretty good at barbeque if I do say so myself. We can pick you up some vegetables and some fish maybe."

She nodded as she got up. She went into the bathroom and stood there and looked at herself in the mirror. _Why didn't he try to kiss me? Why didn't I kiss him? Did we really want this or have we missed out chance? Why does everything seem so awkward? We have always been able to be ourselves around each other, except for now. _

Booth looked at the door. _Seeley what is going on? She came to the park, you came to the park. Did we miss our chance? Are you not ready? Is she not ready? Maybe you are just trying to hard? Well, that doesn't make any sense; we haven't done anything to try to hard at. We drove out here and went to sleep and woke up in each others arms. Now that alone has to mean something. _


	5. Chapter 5

They drove into town and found the stores they needed. Booth grabbed a pillow to replace the one she destroyed. He was looking at barbeque utensils and realized he could probably get some from Brad. He paid for his purchases and then followed her to the drug store. She made him push a cart and she systematically attempted to buy out the store. "Bones, just how long do you think we are going to be here?"

"I want to be prepared"

"Honey, we wouldn't need all this if we knew a great disaster was coming."

"What did you call me?"

"Huh?"

"You called me Honey."

Booth thought _Oh crap I did, well that just came flowing right out._ "I guess I did, that is a term of affection for ones significant other or spouse."

"I know what it is. I just didn't expect you to say it that is all." She walked down the aisle a little ways "I liked it." Booth smiled to himself.

After picking up some groceries and educating Brennan on the small size of the refrigerator causing her to rethink how much she was buying they headed back for the cabin. Booth stopped briefly to get some barbeque utensils from Brad and then they were alone again. Once they got alone the nervousness crept up on them both and they didn't know what to say or how to act.

"Bones, want to go take a walk with me?"

"Sure"

"They followed the trail that led down by a small stream they were walking side by side and every once in a while their hands would brush together, but neither acted on it. Brennan stopped at some large rocks that crossed the stream. She leaped rock to rock and sat on one that was about mid stream. "Booth, what did you think about the way we woke up this morning?"

"What do you mean?"

"How did you feel when you woke up to me beside you?"

Shoving his hands in his pockets as she started navigating the rocks towards her, "At first a little nervous, wasn't sure how you would feel about it. But, then I enjoyed it, it seemed so right. I have always been one that takes time to get use to having someone there and I never noticed your or me move last night. I mean that might mean something don't you think? How about you, what did you feel?"

"Strange at first, but like you it seemed right, like you had always been there."

"Why did you try to sneak away then?"

"Because I didn't want you to think wrong of me and I didn't want us to assume anything."

"Bones, I could never think wrong of you. I know you too well."

"I should have known that, but still after years of wanting to, I wake up in your arms and it scared me." His eyes shot to hers "Not that I am scared of your, just I don't know, just scared."

"I think I know what you mean."

"Tempe come on, if I remember right there is an old rope bridge down here I think you would like." He held out his hand to her as she got up and worked her way back across the rocks with him. When she got off the last rock, he released her hand.

As they started to walk their hands brushed against each other. "Booth, why did you let go of my hand?"

He stopped and looked at her. "I don't know, maybe habit, we haven't done a lot of hand holding over the last 5 years." She nodded.

They got to the rope bridge and they made their way across it. Rope bridges are much easier to cross if you don't have a Cocky FBI agent behind you shaking the bridge. After Brennan was off the bridged she turned to face him hands on her hips. When he came off he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up spinning her around. "You can't stay mad at me." She just rolled her eyes at him, because he was right and she knew it.

After they went a little deeper in the woods they came across a small clearing with a few deer lazily eating the grass. Booth and Brennan stopped to watch the deer, they deer knew they were there, however, did not sense any danger from them, so while they kept an eye on them, they didn't race off.

Booth wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. She placed her hands on top of his arms. "Booth we need to talk, but I don't know where to start."

"Neither do I Bones, there is no rule book to follow for our relationship or whatever it is."

She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Maybe we should start with a kiss. I mean if there is something we should feel it right and if we do we can go from there, if not there would be no reason to talk, right?"

Booth nodded and started to lean in to kiss her and just before their lips meet, he turned his head. "Oh my god, I feel like I am that scared teenager kissing a girl for the first time. Bones it is like I forgot how to kiss, like it has been completely erased from my mind."

She pulled away from him. "Okay, I understand. Oh maybe we should start heading back and cook some dinner." She smiled at him as she turned to head back down the trail. _ I figured it out too late, we missed our chance. I have lost him. After dinner I will tell him we need to head for home tomorrow, no use in putting us through this anymore. But, at least we tried and we now know. There won't be any questions after this. I just hope I can continue to work with him. _

He followed behind his hands in his pockets. _What the hell is wrong with you Seeley? You need to figure this out? She isn't going to listen to your lame excuses, either you want her or you don't and you should know if you do by now? _

They had a fast dinner of salad, rather than cooking anything heavy and they were sitting in the rockers on the porch when Brennan spoke up. Her voice was soft and filled with pain, but she forced a smile on her face. "Booth, maybe we should head home tomorrow. We came here and tried, but I think we missed our chance. I wish it could have been different, but at least now we know." Her words stabbed Booth to the core, but he couldn't do anything to fight for her, it was like he was paralyzed, he just nodded as she stared at the horizon.

They went to bed, each on their own side of the bed. Brennan fell asleep, but Booth lay awake. _I love her, I know I love her. So what is my problem? He turned his head and looked at the woman lying across the bed from him. His heart melted when he even looked at her. Why is it so hard with her? Was it because we have rejected each other at one time or another? Was it because our partnership is on the line… Oh my god that has to be it. If this fails our partnership might fail and Oh wow. _

Booth was preoccupied with running all this over in his mind he didn't notice Brennan had moved across the bed towards him. He didn't notice until her arm was across his chest and her head was under his chin and her leg, _"Whoa, what was she doing with her Leg?"_ He moved his hand quickly to catch her leg by the thigh before it made the return trip from his lower stomach back down his leg. His other arm was already wrapped around her waist holding her to him. _When the hell did that arm curl around her?_

Now that she was in his arms everything seemed right. All of the sudden he was rather tired and couldn't keep his eyes open, he leaned his head against her forehead and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Angela was now pacing her room. "Hodgins are you NOT the least bit worried about Brennan?"

"Nope" he looked up as she turned her horrified eyes to him "I mean, yes, yes I am extremely worried."

"Something is wrong, I have been trying to 2 days to get a hold of her or Booth and nothing. No one is at either apartment and no neighbors have seen them."

"Whoa, wait, how do you know no one has seen them?"

"Charlie, Booth's friend at the FBI has done some checking."

"Angela How could you do that to our friends? Did he find out anything good? Could it be a conspiracy?"

"Nothing good, just no one has seen them since they left their apartments yesterday. Neither was seeing leaving with a bag that would indicate that they were heading out of town." Jack there has to be something wrong."

"Ange, tomorrow we will see if there is anything else we can do to find them. But right now you need to get some rest." She reluctantly agreed and laid down in bed.

* * *

><p>Booth woke up to Brennan trying again to untangle herself from him. "Bones don't move."<p>

"Why?

"I don't want you to, I want to cuddle."

"I never was much of a cuddlier."

"Give it a try Bones, cuddle with me." She moved her body back up against his and relaxed. He used his hand to gentle stroke up and down the arm she had draped across his chest.

"Booth?"

"Yeah"

"What do you feel?"

"What?"

"Tell me what you feel right now, both physically and mentally, if that is possible."

"Mentally I feel happy and content. Physically, I feel relaxed, comfortable, excited some, not sexually, when you touch me it leaves a warmth where you were. Not just skin to skin warmth, it is deeper. I feel like this is where I belong, like I was looking for something I lost and when you are here I found it."

She tipped her head back to look at him, "Me too. It is not something that is easy to describe, but when I am here, not just in bed, but when I am with you it feels right. When you and I use to watch TV before everything, I would lean against you and it felt right, like I was made to fit into that exact spot on you. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah it does."

"Then why is this so hard Booth?"

"I don't know. I was awake when you moved over to me last night. It was so natural when you wrapped yourself around me. And before you were there I couldn't sleep as soon as you were there, I was able to sleep. I don't think this is hard because of us, because we our bodies, our souls want each other. I think our brains are what are making this hard. We are afraid of losing what we have, our partnership, and our friendship that is what is making this awkward."

"That makes sense Booth."

"Now we have to decide if we really want to go for this and if the risk is worth it?"

The silence was deafening. She tilted her head to look up into his eyes. She wasn't sure what she was looking for, maybe answers hidden in his eyes. She was just as scared and confused as he was. She knew she loved Booth, but was afraid she might lose him forever, if they attempted to become a couple.

As she gazed into his eyes, she didn't notice his lips moving closer to her until they brushed against hers, sending shockwaves through her body. It was the lightest of contact and her whole body responded. He was just starring at her, not saying anything; it was almost like he was memorizing her face at that particular second in time.

"Maybe we should go get some breakfast." Booth smiled at her and kissed her forehead as he rolled out of bed and headed for the shower.

She laid there and watched him go frustrated, yet relieved. She pulled a pillow over her head, _why was this so so hard?_

As Booth stood in the cool shower he wondered why a couple of years ago everything with them had been easy, they could be themselves, but now it seemed impossible. Not that she was rejecting him or him rejecting her, there was just a tension between them. If they couldn't break that, then there was no hope. How to break tension? Alcohol, Nah she would kill me if I got her drunk and yeah. Danger, no no she isn't the type of woman to jump into my arms. A grin came across his face Snakes, she didn't like snakes and Daisy had told him that she once said it was amazing how she was only scared of them when he was around to climb on. Now where am I going to find a snake?

Booth came out of the bathroom with towel wrapped around his waist. Brennan didn't even hide the fact she was staring at his naked wet torso. "Bones, you can take a shower."

"Okay" she didn't move

He raised his eyes to look at her and then smiled. _He did have an affect on this woman after all._ He walked over to her, causing her to snap back to reality. As he stood directly in front of her she moved her eyes up to meet his, the smell of his clean wet body invading her thought process. "There is plenty of hot water left for you Bones."

"Hot..Hot water…yes…thank you." He walked around her to get some clothes. He listened as she went into the bathroom and closed the door.

After he got dressed he chuckled as he looked at the bed. The clothes she was going to take in the bathroom with her were still lying on the bed. So the question now was should he be the gentlemen and hand them through the door to her or make her come out here and retrieve them. He heard the shower turn off, damn he should be the gentlemen, at least for now. He knocked on the bathroom door. "Bones, I think you left your clothes out here. If you open the door a little I can hand them to you."

She smiled a sigh of relief, she cracked the door and saw his hand with her clothes resting on top of it "Thank you Booth," she said as she grabbed the clothing and pulled it into the bathroom with her.

"Hey Bones I am going do to talk to Brad, when you are ready come pick me up."

"Okay'

"Keys are on the nightstand, your side of the bed."


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Seeley what are you doing and where is your lady?"

"She is finishing up her shower and she will pick me up. I need a favor. I need a snake or two"

"A snake or two. Why?"

"I need Bones to climb on me?" Brad raised his eyebrows at Booth bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Okay that came out really wrong?"

Brad was not able to contain his laughter, "Seeley, I never knew you to have problems getting women to climb on you. Keeping them off you was more your problem."

Booth sighed, "Yeah, Yeah Yeah, ha ha Brad I don't know what is wrong. I have loved this woman for years, I know she loves me. But now rather than embracing the attraction it is like we are scared of it. And I know the snakes sound stupid. But she is only afraid of them when I am around. She even told a colleague about it, she only tends to be scared of snakes when.." holds his fingers up to make quote marks "Booth is around to climb on."

"You are right that does sound stupid."

"Seriously, if I am not around she has no problem dealing with snakes, I walk in and she gets an instant phobia of them and tends to climb me."

"So you think snakes will help you..her..," Brad tries to hold back laughter but can't.

"Thanks for being a PAL Brad." Booth glares at him.

"She is the reason you went back to Afghanistan isn't it?"

Booth nodded, "I was trying to move on, she had rejected me and she was going off to some island on the opposite of the world. I just couldn't stay in DC without her."

"So what happened?"

"I came back with a girlfriend, Hannah, she was a great girl."

"Did you love her?"

"Yeah I did, but not the way I should have, not the way she deserved. My heart belongs to Bones, always has from the moment I laid eyes on her. Bones had a tough case while I was with Hannah and it made her realize she didn't want to have any regrets when it came to us. I rejected her, I was with Hannah."

"It killed you didn't it to reject her."

"Yeah it did, but I was with Hannah.

"So why did you reject her?"

"I was with Hannah." He looked at Brad as if that should explain everything.

"All is fair in love and war. How did you feel when she told you she realized she didn't want any regrets?" Booth looked at him, his jaw visibly tensing. "It ripped you apart, you wanted her then. Why didn't you act on it?"

"I—was—with—Hannah. I was involved. Hell I even, right after Bones revelation, asked Hannah to marry me."

"You would have settled?"

Booth stared at the ground "And, I was afraid. I was afraid if I gave in she would just reject me again. I knew I couldn't take that. I thought I was doing the right thing. The best thing that did happen was Hannah turning down my proposal. Even though I didn't realize it then, Bones is the only woman for me."

"And you are still afraid. You are afraid she will reject you again. She is probably afraid you will reject her. So you two continue to act like complete idiots when you are put in a position to acknowledge what you feel or don't feel for each other. And you want snakes to fix that for you?" Brad put his head down on the side of his truck and his whole body was visible shaking with laughter.

"Just want the snakes to give a boost to the situation."

"Do you really think you will,- lose her?"

"I don't know. If you knew her past you would know why I am hesitant. I-I mean I could tell you her past, but unless you have been around her to see the toll it has taken over the years you still would not understand."

"Have you told her this, all of this?"

"Not in so many words."

"Maybe you should in exactly those words."

Booth was starring at the ground slowly nodded "Maybe I should."

Booth smiled at his friend as he heard his SUV pulling up near them. He went to the drivers door "Move over Bones."

"Why I am already here. I am an excellent driver."

"I know but I am the man and this is my SUV."

"You are the man. Is that what you said?"

"Yeah Bones that is what I said, come on give me this Alpha male one and I might let you drive home."

"Booth you are impossible." She said as she climbed across the center console

"Yeah, I know Bones and that is why you love me."


	8. Chapter 8

They drove into Wytheville to spend the day. There happened to be a Farmers Market, some antique stores and other small town celebrations going on. Maybe this is what they needed. They were away from prying eyes and could be a real couple. They had fallen into a familiar routine after 6 years, a routine of being friends and partners. That routine needed to be shaken a little.

After they got out of the SUV, he took her hand. She looked at him, smiled and leaned into him. As they began exploring this small town, the tension between them eased. The physical contact now rather than being avoided was being sought. If one let go, the other reached out. Booth had released her hand to pick up something to look at and she hooked her finger through his belt loop. When she let go of his belt loop to go look at something that caught her eye, he was not far behind to protectively putting his hand on the small of her back, around her waist, or over her shoulder.

As they left on small antique store Brennan slipped her arm through his and leaned her head against his shoulder. "This is what we have been missing. This is what has been so hard and now it is so easy. Why is that Booth?"

"I think we were trying to hard, Bones and Booth got in the way. We need to be Temperance and Seeley."

"That doesn't make any sense Booth, we are both people just by different names."

"No, we have always been Bones the scientist and Booth the FBI agent. Not Temperance and Seeley, a man and woman very much attracted to each other. We have two sides to us our professional side and our not professional side. We have always let our professional sides lead us; they tend to keep the other at arms length. Now we have to let our non professional sides out to play and make nice with each other." He gave her his famous Booth grin.

"Make nice with each other. What does that even mean?"

"I am sure they can show us, if we give them a chance."

Angela stood in Cam's office waiting for Cam to get to work. She had her arms crossed and she was determined not to take any kind of 'no' for an answer. She turned to face Cam as Cam entered her office.

A little startled "uh, Morning Angela, is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes, you can find out what is going on with Bren and Booth?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you kidding me? They disappeared 2 days ago, 3 now and you are not even worried?"

"Angela they are adults, I got a message from Brennan she wanted a few days off. She is entitled to that without answering to me on what she does with that time off."

"You don't think it is the least bit strange that I saw them running across the park to Booth's SUV and took off without even acknowledging me or Jack? You don't think it is strange that neither of them are in contact with anyone?"

Cam leaned on her desk, "What would you have me do? Have the FBI put out an APB on them?"

"Yes."

"NO!" They are adults, I am sure there is a perfectly good explanation.

"But, you are Brennan's boss you could pull some strings at the FBI and make them find out where Booth is. Doesn't he have to give them some kind of itinerary when he leaves incase something big happens?"

"Angela, I am sure they are fine. You know this last year has been hard on them, maybe they just needed some time away."

"When was the last time either of them needed time away?"

Cam crossed her arms and looked at Angela, "Did you really just ask me that?"

"Okay besides that time. When did they leave and not let anyone know where they were? When do they just turn off their cell phones and not contact anyone, and to top it off both of them at the same time."

Cam looked at her a little confused, but she did have a point. It was unlike either of them to completely cut off contact with everyone.

"What if I call Hacker and see what he says? I will not promise anything, but asking a few questions won't hurt."

"Thanks Cam." Angela turned to leave and stopped. She turned around as she spoke "You know Jack said maybe they finally took my advice and went off together, as a couple."

Cam looked hopeful for a second. "We could wish. If this would have been back then before they ran from each other I would have said yes. But, not now too much water under the bridge. So sad, they could have been so good together and he understands her."

Angela nodded sadly and headed back to her office.

Brennan was sitting on a park bench watching Booth juggle her bottle of water, his coke and a couple of Gyro's as she headed for her. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of him. He could just stand there and it made her smile.

He sat down and she carefully removed the vegetarian gyro from him and her water. After they settled, she unconsciously leaned into him; he glanced down at her and smiled. "Enjoying the day?"

She had just taken a bite out of her sandwich. She knew he asked that question on purpose at that particular time. As she tried to chew her food, she glared at him and nodded. He chuckled back at her and received a slap on the arm for it.

As they sat and ate their lunch, they angled their bodies towards each other. She even put one of her legs over one of his and was swinging is slightly. "Booth I smell fries."

"We are at a town thing, I am sure they are making fries somewhere." She eyed him and moved closer. She was almost sitting in his lap when she crossed her arms.

"You smell like Fries. Where are they?"

"Bones, do you really think I would hide fries from you?" he tried to look innocent.

"Yes" She got up and straddled him, checking him for fries; he just leaned back and smiled up at her.

"Oh baby, I knew I would get your hands on me somehow."

"Seeley Booth, that is just—just" A smile crept on her face as she reached in the pocket of his jacket. "I found them." She jumped off and ran a little ways away taunting him with the fries."

Booth laughed watching her as he pulled another bag out of his other pocket. She gave him a sad defeated look. He just ignored her as he ate the bag of fries.

Booth found a small bumper car arena. "Come on Bones"

He furrowed her brow "What is this?"

"Bumper cars, you get in and you drive around and bump into each other?"

"Why?"

"For fun."

"How can that be fun?"

"Bones, stop thinking, just get in the little car and try to hit me. You like to hit me, so you should be able to see the fun in that." She rolled her eyes at him.

After they got into their bumper cars, the attendant gave her a quick lesson on how to operate the cars and off she went. Booth came up behind her and bumped her and when she looked at him, she saw that sparkle in his eye when get was getting away with something. She spun her little car around as he was trying to maneuver for another shot at her. When he turned around it was too late, she slammed into the side of his car. She had the most brilliant smile on her face in contrast to his shocked one. "Oh it is on Bones, it is on."

"What is on?"

She just got the words out as he slammed into her head on.

"Booth, you are paying for that."

And so it was on them chasing each other around and around the little arena bumping their cars into each other and laughing. She was feeling much better about them now than she had earlier. She was going to make a move tonight and she was not backing down. She wanted this man and she couldn't let him slip away again. She wouldn't let him slip away. He loved her, she knew he loved her and she loved him.


	9. Chapter 9

They made their way back to their little secluded Cabin. Booth went in and took a shower and came out in a pair of sweatpants and t shirt. Her heart skipped a few beats. She wanted to take a bath; however, since there was no wall around the bath, she opted for a shower. She pulled out a new pair of sweats and a tank top she purchased and went into the bathroom.

When she came out, Booth was on the porch, he was heating up the grill and slicing up some vegetables and tofu for kabobs and he had a steak sitting off to the side for him. She watched him through the window for a moment. He was so wonderful he was. He never complained about her being a vegetarian or tried to change her. He just accepted it. Most other men tried to change her, but he never did. She could be herself around him.

She made her way out to the porch. He turned as he heard the door open. "Hey" he said with an easy smile. His blood pressure was maxed out at the sight of her in the tank top and sweats. _How could she look that good in the simplest thing_?

"Can I help?" she said as she walked up next to him.

"Nah I got it, you just sit back and enjoy the view." He leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Booth where are the cell phones, we need to let work know when we are coming back.

He looked at her and nodded. "They are in my jacket pocket, Bones how long? How long are we going to give this?"

"Today is Friday, a week? We can go back to work a week from Monday." He nodded, that seemed reasonable, but he also hoped that putting a time limit on it would not add any more undue pressure to them.

She went inside the cabin and he turned back to grilling.

"BOOTH!"

He bolted through the door looking around frantically for her. He caught movement from his right turned towards it. There she was standing in the bathtub pointing at the dresser. "Snake," was the only word she choked out.

Booth was looking rather amused at her standing in the bathtub with a bottle of shampoo as her weapon. "Where did you see it?"

"Drawer," she pointed to the open dresser drawer.

Booth slowly made his way up to the dresser and looked down at a small garden snake partially hidden from view, probably just as scared of Bones as she was of it. He gently got a hold of the small snake and carried it out of the cabin. Bones was watching from the safety of the tub. Booth carried the small snake several feet from the cabin and turned it loose in some tall grasses.

Back at the cabin he peeked in the door and she was still standing in the tub with her bottle of shampoo. "Bones, you can come out now, he is gone?"

"Oh, yes, Okay-thank you Booth." Not moving out of the safety of the tub. He smiled at her as he walked back to the grill, here was one of the strongest women he had ever known, not scared of anything, except a small snake.

After Booth was able to coax Brennan out of the tub, assuring her that there were no more snakes in the cabin, they had their dinner. He had a grilled steak, her a tofu and vegetable kabob. When dinner was finished, Brennan handed Booth his cell and she pushed the button to turn hers on.

She just starred at her phone after she powered it up. She raised her eyes to Booth, "Angela has been calling quite a bit?"

"Yeah, I noticed," as he turned his cell phone towards Bones to show her his missed calls log.

"Well, I probably should call her then."

"If I were you I would call Cam first."

"You are probably right."

Booth walked outside to make his call; Brennan crawled up on the bed and sat in the middle cross legged.

"Saroyan"

"Hello Dr. Saroyan"

"Dr. Brennan, Hello, how are you? Where are you? Is everything okay? That is too many questions isn't it?"

"Fine, Virginia, everything is okay and yes that is too many questions."

Cam had to laugh at the seriousness in Brennan's voice. "I am assuming you called for something important."

"Yes, I need through next Friday off of work."

"Okay, would you mind telling me what is going on? I have Angela moping around like she has lost her best friend; she thinks Booth has kidnapped you."

"Booth has not kidnapped me; I left with him on my own."

"So you are with Booth?"

"Yes"

"Dr. Brennan your best friend is married to a conspiracy theorist, she has not heard from you in days and watched you and Booth run from them in the park when they went to pick up your car. I think you need to be a little more specific on why you took off with Booth."

"We just needed time away. It was not planned, that is why we left in such haste, but I will call Angela and talk with her if that will make you feel better."

"Yes, it would and I will see you in a week."

"Good night Dr. Saroyan."

"Hacker"

"It is Booth."

"Well, well, well, and where have you been?"

"Sorry, I just needed to get away and I really need at least another week off."

"Booth, did you really kidnap Dr. Brennan?"

"What, no, she came with me on her own accord."

"So she is with you?"

"Yes she is with me, we needed a break, and we needed to be able to breath, so we left."

"Do you realize I have a frantic artist and her boss breathing down my neck to put an APB out on your two? That artist friend of hers thinks you kidnapped Temperance."

Booth furrowed his brow. "Angela thinks I kidnapped Bones?"

"Yes, she does, so one of you better call her and set her straight. I am getting scared to answer my phone."

"We will take care of it. So can I have another week off?"

"Sure, just don't stay gone too long, we still have crimes that need your attention."

"Thanks."

Booth walks back into the cabin. She motions to her phone and whispers "Calling Angela." He nods and is secretly happy she is calling her and he doesn't have to.

"OH MY GOD Bren. Where are you? Are you okay? Did Booth kidnap you and take you to some sex slave motel? Why didn't you call anyone? Why has you phone been off?" Brennan held the phone away from her ear as Angela kept throwing questions and comments at her. Booth leaned back on the bed and shook his head while watching Bones open and close her mouth like she wanted to say something, but could not get Angela to shut up.

"ANGE! Stop, just stop. I am fine. I needed sometime away; Booth was kind enough to help me out."

"So is Booth with you?"

"Yes"

"Why did you leave the way you left? You didn't even talk to us, you just ran. I could have helped you."

"Ange I am sure you would have if you could of. But, this time you couldn't. Booth was the only one that could help me. Ange, I don't mean to upset you, but this time there was nothing you could do, it had to be Booth." Booth grinned as he watched Brennan try to calm her friend and reassure her. Covering the phone, Brennan looked at Booth with a worried look. "She is crying."

Booth motioned for her to give him the phone. "Ange" he could hear her soft sobs coming through the phone.

"Booth, what is going on?"

"Everything is fine; Bones didn't tell you the whole story. It wasn't her that needed me; it was me that needed her." Brennan looked at him confused. "Ange, she is trying to cover for me. Some of the skeletons in my closet have come back to haunt me and I needed to face them and I couldn't do it alone. She is the only one I trusted and I needed her to get through. Please try to understand."

"Yeah, Booth, I understand. I am sorry. I shouldn't have thought—I mean, I-I, take all the time you need. I am glad you have a friend like Bren."

He smiled, "Me too Ange, me too." He handed the phone back to Brennan

"Ange"

"Oh Bren, I am so sorry for being so silly. You take care of Booth and we will see you when you come back to work. Love you sweetie."

"Love you too Ange." She closed her phone and just looked at Booth

"Don't give me that look Bones. It worked, it got her off your back, unless of course you wanted to tell her you and I were locked up in a cabin in the middle of no where and acting like two scared teenagers."

"No, no I don't think I would want to tell Angela that."


	10. Chapter 10

Booth was in the bathroom when Brennan slipped between the sheets, but tonight she moved to the middle of the bed and waited. When he came out he stopped as he noticed where she was on the bed.

"Booth, it only makes sense to start in the middle since that is where we will end up anyway." She had a point, if they were just going to gravitate to each other, might as well start in the middle

As soon as he settled, she started to mold around him, his body smoldering everywhere she touched him. He knew his heart rate was elevated, his breathing had changed. _How was he going to sleep tonight? _"Uh Bones" he swallowed hard.

As soon as she moved into his arms, surges jolted through her body, awakening things in her she had not felt in a very long time. She couldn't control the trembling of her body when it came into contact with his.

"Bones, you are shaking like a leaf." He rolled to his side and pulled her closer to him, trying to warm her with his body."

"Booth, I-I'm not cold." His scent was intoxicating. He pulled back and looked at her trembling next to him. He locked his eyes with hers and she shook her head. "Not Cold Booth"

She raised her lips towards his, stopping only millimeters from his, she looked into his eyes before she pushed her lips to his. As soon as their lips connected surges travelled through their bodies. He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, holding her to him. Her fingers were clawing at his back. They broke the kiss when they needed air.

Their bodies were trembling next to each other, their breaths were coming rapidly. They placed their foreheads together. She raised her eyes to his, then slid her hand to the hem of his shirt and pulled it up slowly. He took the hint and pulled away from her long enough to remove the shirt then resumed his place at her side. When her hand touched his bare chest, he captured her lips. The kiss was full of passion, a passion they knew they had in their work, but now a raw passion that their bodies had for each other.

He slid his hand to her waist, gently he pushed her waist away from him and slid the palm of his hand onto her stomach, the slowly up to her rib cage, causing her to moan. He pushed her shirt up with his arm only pulling away from her long enough to help her remove it. His eyes then gazed down on her body. He could never have imagined how beautiful she was. His hand come back to rest on her rib cage, his eyes began to follow his hand as he explored her soft skin.

When his hand came to rest on her shoulder, he moved his eyes back to her swollen lips and his lips follow shortly after. He gently rolled her to her back and moved his lips to her neck, her chest, her shoulder, and back to her lips. He slid a finger inside the waist band of her sweats. He lips left light kisses as he maneuvered down her body. He slid her the sweats down her legs with ease and then he relieved himself of his.

"I don't want to rush this. We have waited to long to rush this." He gently lowered himself to rest against her, her legs wrapping around his waist. With their eyes locked, their hips came together causing everything around them to fade. "I love you Temperance."

They lay spent in each others arms. Neither had experienced anything as powerful as what they just shared. They looked at each other and grinned.

"Seeley, I knew we would be compatible, but that was…was…"

"Baby, that was love" her eyes searched his. "That was making love."

"Booth, I have never…that…amazing." He grinned at her lack of ability to explain what just happened.

"That was two people becoming one, Temperance." She looked at him, she wanted to tell him how silly what he said just was. But, she couldn't because the way she felt, she was beginning to think they actually did break the laws of physics.

With a gentle good night kiss, they entwined their bodies. As she was drifting off she turned her face towards his and mumbled, "Seeley, I love you."

He smiled, "I love you too baby."

"Booth" she whispered, nothing. She was afraid to move. "Booth" she whispered louder. _Please wake up, please, please, please. _She was on the verge of panic. "Booth" he stirred momentarily, but was still asleep. She needed him to wake up, but not sudden. She looked down the quilt and the snake was still there, she swore it was watching her. He needed to wake up. "Booth" she poked him.

"Hmm" he rolled his head towards her.

"Booth, please wake up"

"Hmm What?

"Booth, snake on quilt, on me."

He opened his eyes and looked at her. Bones, are you okay?"

"Snake" she pointed down, he followed her finger and there is was, a rather large copperhead.

"Bones don't move, don't move at all."

He started to slowly move away from her. "Booth"

"Babe you can't panic, I need you to be strong, Okay. I need you not to move and I need you to trust me." She nodded.

He retrieved his gun and he slowly moved back towards the bed. Her eyes widened as she looked at Booth's gun. "Booth?"

"Babe, you trust me don't you?" she nodded slightly. He grabbed the side of the quilt. "Listen to me. When I count to three I want you to throw the top of the quilt down the bed over the snake and then I want you to move towards the headboard. I will throw this side of the quilt over and he will be either trapped in the quilt or be forced out in one of two directions and I can see both of those. Okay?"

She watched him and he smiled a reassuring smile at her. "One, Two, Three" She tossed the quilt and then scrambled for the headboard. Booth tossed his side of the quilt and then waited to see if he could see the snake. Brennan couldn't stay on the bed; she bolted off of it and into the tub, grabbing her shampoo bottle for protection.

Booth moved around the bed, grabbing the quilt from another angle and tossing it over, cutting off another exit for the snake. He moved around and grabbed the last side of the quilt as the snake tried to emerge. He tossed that side over. The snake was now trapped in the quilt. Keeping his fingers crossed he pulled the quilt off the bed and outside. He tossed it down a small embankment and watched it fall open slightly. He continued to watch until he saw the snake slither out and down the hill.

He retrieved the quilt and came back in the cabin. There was his brave Bones guarding the bathtub with her bottle of shampoo. He couldn't help but chuckle she looked so vulnerable. "The snake is gone babe you can come out."

"No, I think I am fine right here, I-I wanted to take a bath anyway." She turned on the water to the tub. He watched as she sank into the tub under the lavender scented bubbles.

He gave her almost 15 seconds to settle in and then decided he was going to join her. "Move up" she slid forward in the tub and he lowered himself in behind her and pulled her back against him.

"I am assuming you have put that brain of yours into overdrive trying to rationalize last night. And, you probably have some questions or comments." She started to protest and he put a finger against her lips. "I know you, you will over think this and I can't let you do that. You can't rationalize love. You just have to go with the flow."

"Booth do you feel differently now than last night?" He laid his head back on the tub and took a deep breath. _And so it begins. _

"How do you mean differently? Do you mean do I feel differently towards you? Do I regret last night? Do I not love you now? Why don't you answer those questions first?" He was worried; he didn't want to spill out his guts like he did before only to be shot down.

She realized that she had not say what she meant right. She turned in his arms moved so she was sitting on his lap where she could look into his eyes. Booth could read people, he certainly could read her eyes. When he looked into her eyes, she could see a change, he was guarded, and he was waiting for her to reject him. She needed to choose her words carefully. "Booth that is not what I meant. I am not good at this, you know that. But, you can read people, so read me rather than listen to the words if I stumble." Her eyes pleaded with him. He nodded.

"I-I asked if you felt differently now, because I do." He pulled his eyes from her "No, Booth, not in a bad way. I-I feel whole now. Does that make sense?" He brought his eyes back to her face.

He nodded, "You feel complete now." He was feeling better now that she said that, but was still guarded.

"I don't regret last night" she continued, "If anything I feel more love for you now than I did before last night. Not that I didn't love you before, she dropped her eyes and sighed. "I love you more Booth, more than I thought was possible."

Neither of them moved. He brought his hand to her face "Hey" she turned her face to his "I feel the same." He slipped his hand behind her head and guided her lips to his. He gently prodded her to straddle him. "Temperance, make love to me, let's show each other how much we love one another." He pulled her down to him and any doubt was erased.

When they were done the water had cooled. Booth pulled the stopper to let the water out and got out of the tub. He picked up her trembling body and carried her into the bathroom and turned on the shower. The warm water was so welcoming. She hugged him as the water cascaded down her back. After their shower, they took their time drying each other off. He flattened her to the door, "we are never leaving this cabin if we" kiss "don't" kiss "stop" kiss "this."

"I will" kiss "stop" kiss "if you" kiss "do."

"Okay" kiss "on three" kiss "one" kiss "two" kiss, moan "to hell with this." He picked her up and carried her to the bed. They napped in each other arms after their last round, only to be awakened by a knock on the door.

"Hang on, be right there. Bones, where are my sweats?" She reached over the side of the bed and threw a pair at him. "Not yours, mine" She lifted the blankets up and crawled under them "Found them" when she found her way out of the blanket, she held up his sweats to him and he couldn't help but smile at her hair in such disarray. She found her tank top and got it on backwards and was wiggling into her sweats under the covers when Booth answered the door.

Brad stood there with a smirk on his face as he was looking at his watch. Booth gave him an annoyed look. "Hey, I just came down at Cindy's request to see if you guys wanted to come up for dinner? But, if two are TIED up."

Booth leaned around the door and smiled at the sight of Brennan trying to comb her hair with her fingers. "Want to go up to Brad's and Cindy's for dinner?" He motioned towards her top, she looked down and blushed. He stepped outside with Brad while Brennan made the appropriate adjustments.

"So, I gather things are better between you two?" Brad asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, you could say that."

Brad checked his watch. "I better get back, if you guys want to come down in about an hour that would be great."

"Do you need us to bring anything?"

"Nope, just yourselves."

"See you in an hour then."

Booth went back in and found his watch on the night stand. "Oh wow it is two in the afternoon."

"You complaining, Agent Booth."

"Never Dr. Brennan, never." He leaned over and kissed her, several times in fact. He put his hands on her upper arms and pushed her away. "We need to be at Brads in an hour, we will never make it if we keep this up." He then shook his head. _Self control Booth, self control._


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as they arrived Cindy hooked her arm through Brennan's and swept her away. Booth looked at Brad "Should I be concerned?"

"Yep."

"You could have disagreed with me."

"What lie to you? You know Cindy, none of us are safe," he laughed.

"You have a point."

"So, I gather things have changed with you and your lady."

Booth smiled, "Yeah it has, seems once we didn't try to be Booth and Bones, Seeley and Temperance were able to be themselves."

Brad furrowed his brow at him. "Not sure what that means and you told me you would tell me why you called her Bones."

"She is a forensic anthropologist who works with Bones. So I started calling her Bones. Oh she hated it," he smiled at how she would demand through clenched teeth for him not to call her Bones." "I only did it then because she hated it so much, but somewhere she started to like it and it just stuck."

"Okay and what is the Seeley, Booth, Bones stuff?"

"I think we are so use to being the professionals Booth and Bones, you know Agent and scientist, that we didn't know how to just be Seeley and Temperance. I think that is why we were having such a hard time; the professionals in us kept each other at arms length. We had to try to put those two away and that is really hard after years of them running the show and holding feelings at bay.

"She's the one isn't she?"

"She has always been the one. It just took a long time to really understand that. You remember telling me how Cindy made you feel?" Brad nodded, "I know what you were talking about now."

Booth and Brennan spent the rest of the week enjoying the countryside, each other, the quiet walks, each other, sleeping late, not sleeping at all. They knew each other, there was no awkward getting to know the other period, and they did find new ways to explore the physical side of their attraction. How they stay apart as long as they did, neither understood, because now they almost couldn't stand to be on the other side of a door.

It was Friday night; they had decided they would head home early Saturday to give them a couple of days back in DC before going back to work. They needed to decide what they were going to tell people if they were going to tell them anything. Obviously, something was going to have to be done about sleeping arrangements as they simply could not go back to sleeping separately as if nothing had happened. Brennan for one was not sure if she could sleep without Booth next to her.

They had all the blankets off the bed and were lying on the floor in front of the fire. "Booth what are we going to do when we get back? Are we going to tell anyone? Are we going to just go back to the way things were? What is going to happen?"

"Hey, baby, don't worry."

"Booth, they will severe our partnership. I won't work with any other FBI agent but you. I have said that in the past."

"Bones, it is okay, I will do some checking, they might not. But, if they do, then we will be okay. I love you; this partnership right here is the one I want and the one I can't live without. I would miss working with you, but knowing I can come home to you every night is so much better than going home alone wanting you and not being able to have you."

"What are we going to do?"

"Baby, I swear everything will be okay the biggest worry we have right now is who's apartment are we going to be staying at. I am not spending another night without you. The rest we will deal with, we don't have to tell anyone anything at first." She smiled at him; he could always take away her fears and make everything right.

"Let's start with the easy one, where are we staying?"

"Bones, I am not sure if that one is easy or not. My apartment is closer to Hoover, which is good for me, yours is closer to the Jeffersonian, which is good for you. We could move cloths to each others place and swap off weeks."

"I like my place because of the pool and it is much large than yours, but yours is more warm if that is possible."

"I think you mean cozy. So we will try a week at my place and then a week at your place and see how that works. If we have to we will figure out something else. As for telling anyone, we will keep us to ourselves for a while." He looked at her and took in a deep breath and let it out, "that will not be easy. Every time I look at you I am going to want to kiss you."

"Booth, we can be professional, we did it for years."

"That was before we realized what we were missing." He grinned at her rolled over onto her, growled and attacked her neck causing her to giggle.


	12. Chapter 12

They had been back to work for a week and Brennan was in Booth's kitchen. She had made some toast for them and poured them each a cup of coffee. She was staring out the window. She never moved as he came into the kitchen behind her, he finished tucking in his shirt and hooked his pants up. She handed him a cup of coffee and held up a piece of toast which he took a bite. She chuckled a little. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye "What?"

"Look at this. I stand here looking out the window and can hand you your coffee at the exact time you reach for it and hold the toast up when you are ready for a bite. I never have to look at you, like now you need your tie straightened." She turned around and fixed his tie for him and gazed lovingly into his eyes, then kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "That is because we are such good partners, friends, and lovers. And it just gets better everyday babe." He swatted her on the butt, lets get going, I have to drop you off and I have a meeting with Hacker this morning."

Booth knew exactly where in the parking structure he could give her a kiss without any camera's spying on them, and then he would roll up by the elevator and drop her off. Angela happened to arrive early one day and noticed the SUV pull in, stop for a moment, then move up near the elevator, Brennan get out and backing slowly towards the elevator as she watched the SUV disappear from view. Angela watched her friend, and then shook her head; she was seeing things, like she had in the past. It was actually sad; they were a couple in almost every way. The only way they lacked being a couple was in the sex department.

As Angela started to walk towards the elevator, she realized that Brennan's car had not been moved from where she and Hodgins parked it a couple of weeks ago. Booth was bringing her to work every day. He did that occasionally, but everyday seemed strange. It didn't make any sense for him to get up earlier than necessary to go pick her up, take her to work, and then go back across town near his own place to go to work. Angela stopped in the center of the parking structure; it was taking every ounce of self control, unless he wasn't staying at his place. _Oh, no this is too good to be true, could they have finally…maybe they didn't miss their moment. _ Angela pushed the button on the elevator impatiently she had to talk to Brennan.

Angela practically ran to her office and threw all her stuff on her couch, and then she took off for Brennan's office. As she launched herself through Brennan's office door she saw her friend at her desk and she closed the door and locked it.

Brennan furrowed her brow at her friend, "Hey Angela"

"What is going on with you and Booth?"

"What?" Brennan felt the blood rush out of her face and her heart rate start to accelerate.

"Come on, it is me Bren. Your car is still in the same place Hodgins and I parked it in, there is dust on it. Booth is going out of his way to drive you to work everyday. So, what is going on?"

If she looked at Angela she would know, so Brennan focused her eyes on her computer screen. "Angela I am sorry, I don't know what you are talking about. Booth and I have been working late on our cases and it turns out we just haven't had time to pick up my car. I am sorry to disappoint you."

Angela looked at her friend and crossed her arms "I want to not believe you, but seems I have to, what you said makes sense and you have done it in the past."

"If it makes you feel better, I will take my car home this evening. Now, I have some work to do before Booth comes back to pick me up to go question a suspect."

Brennan thought she was going to fall out of her chair when Angela left her office. Her heart was racing and she didn't think she was able to breathe very well. She pushed the familiar speed dial button and waited until his voice mail picked up.

"Booth, I am going to take my car home at lunch, meet me there. I love you." She flipped her phone closed. Brennan took a few deep breaths to calm her self. Sitting back in her chair she started going over Wendel's notes on the evidence from their latest case.

When lunch rolled around Brennan headed to the parking garage picked up her car, took it to the nearest car wash, ran it through quickly and then headed home. It had been a while since she had been home and she was actually looking forward to seeing her apartment again.

Booth arrived shortly after she did. "Hey babe, what is going on with you having to bring your car home?" Brennan told him what happened and he looked a little guilty, "Guess we should have thought of that. There is something else on your mind."

She smiled up at him, "What do you think is on my mind?"

He grinned and picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her back to the bedroom. After they were lying in each others arms and both their cell phones went off. Booth found his first.

"Booth"

"Hi Booth, where is Bren?" Booth jerked the cell away from his ear and looked at it._ Oh crap it wasn't his it was…_ He turned his head and couldn't move fast enough.

"Brennan"

"Temperance", she pulled the cell phone down. Her eyes got wide and she looked at Booth, jerked her phone out of his hand and tossed his in his lap.

"Brennan"

"What is tall dark and studly doing answering your phone?"

"Angela they were on the counter while we had lunch, he just grabbed the wrong phone."

"Mhm, Okay, but I will find out."

"Angela what did you need?"

"Booth"

"Agent Booth, why was Dr. Brennan answering your phone."

"We had sat the phones on her counter while we had some lunch and were looking over the case file, she grabbed the wrong phone. Sorry, Sir it won't happen again."

After their calls ended and both were dressed again, Booth found her standing in her kitchen looking out the window.

"This hiding us is harder than I thought it was going to be. I mean I have come so close to saying something without even realizing it."

"I don't think I like the tone of your voice, what are you thinking?"

"Maybe if we were only able…"

He grabbed her by the arms, "Temperance, don't think that."

She looked at him. "We can't do this anymore."


	13. Chapter 13

They arrived at the Jeffersonian, they both sat in the SUV in the parking structure for a few minutes. "It is going to be okay Bones."

As they entered the Jeffersonian, Booth headed for Cam's office. Brennan saw Hodgins and Wendel on the platform. "Hodgins can you get Angela and then all of you come to my office please." She waited for his acknowledgement and then headed into her office.

"Cam, can you come to Bones' office please?" Booth asked as he leaned against the door frame. When she nodded he headed for Bones' office.

As they filtered in, Brennan motioned them to the sitting area in her office. She was facing her co workers and Booth was standing in front of her facing her. They were talking quietly when they spoke; most was their unspoken language they had developed over the years.

"Dr. Saroyan please come in and sit down," Brennan said stiffly. Cam was the last to arrive and as soon as she stepped into the room she could feel the heaviness in the air, she was not sure if she wanted to know what was going on.

"You are probably wondering why we asked you all here." Booth still had his back to them; she looked at him for guidance and he gave her a nod. She put on her best serious face. "Booth and I have been through a lot in the past few weeks and it has come to a point where we have had to make a decision about the future of our partnership."

Booth turned around, he studied all their faces with a quiet resolve; they all looked like they had just had their world ripped out from under them. He looked at Bones and gave her a slight smile. "We have decided we can't go on this way, it is becoming too difficult, so we have decided to date."

You could have heard a pin drop while what they just said sank in. Angela was the first to register it. "You two are together right? You are not splitting up?"

"That is correct Angela, Booth and I are a couple."

Cam finally started to breath. "Oh my, I thought you were severing your partnership. Oh thank god and how dare you scare us like that."

"We just gave you the facts. I don't understand how that scared you." Brennan looked at Booth confused.

"Actually you made it sound like we were ending our partnership." Booth shrugged his shoulders at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because the looks on their faces were just too good," he chuckled

"Booth, that is just mean." She slapped his arm.

Everyone had recovered and Angela was hugging Brennan repeatedly.

Booth whistled, "Okay people, need you to keep your fingers crossed. We are telling the FBI next."

"Why?" Cam popped up "I can understand telling us, since this is the most likely place you would slip up. But, do you really have to open that Pandora's Box right now if you don't have to?"

Booth looked at Brennan. "What do you think Babe?"

"Awww, he called her babe." Angela was all googly eyed.

"I call you Babe all the time." Jack said

"It isn't the same." Jack looked at Angela hurt. Angela patted his shoulder and assured him she would explain it to him later.

"We can delay it, but we have to tell them eventually and it will be better to tell them then let them figure it out on their own." Booth looked into Brennan's blue eyes and knew he could not refuse her this. "Okay we will delay it a few days, until this case is done." He held out his arm to her and she moved into his side while his arm moved around her protectively. "In the meantime I will do some checking and see if there is any loophole that will prevent them severing the partnership."

* * *

><p>Booth was sitting in his office going over policies looking for any loophole he could find. Problem was he was having problem finding the policy specifically forbidding dating between agents and consultants or even partners for that matter. However, he vividly remembers it being one of the subjects of many classroom discussions and while he doesn't recall them referring to a policy, he does remember it was highly discouraged and termination of employment was strongly hinted at. He never had reason to worry about such a policy until he met Brennan.<p>

What he did find was a thesis by Captain Jonathan Fricke, United States Air Force, comparing fraternizing policies for the military, federal, and other agencies including the FBI and found that are no written or unwritten policies on dating or discouraging dating.

_Per a Principal Legal Advisor for the Cincinnati branch of the FBI, any agent can date whomever they choose, no matter whether the other person is another agent, a supervisor, or any of the support personnel (clerks, paralegal). Also stated was that quite a number of agents are married to each other and throughout the FBI there are several marriages between supervisors, agents, and support personnel._

_What concerned Booth was most of what he read didn't mention the parties involved being partners, just co-workers. He just wasn't sure how his and Bones situation fit into all this. While it didn't seem they had violated anything, they were in a position to cause the agency to write a policy and make an example out of them, even if they did have the best solve rate of difficult homicides. _

He closed the manual and shoved it in the bottom draw of his desk. It was Friday and he was not going to worry about it this weekend. He would call Caroline on Monday and see if he could get her help.

This weekend was set aside for him and Brennan to tell Parker they were a couple. While he was nervous, he was sure Parker would be happy, him and Bones got along so well.


	14. Chapter 14

When Booth picked up Parker, he pulled Rebecca aside and told her of his relationship. They had gotten past their problems and he hoped she would be happy for him. He did not however, expect her reaction. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Seeley Booth, it is about time. I was seriously beginning to worry that you two would never do this on your own."

He smiled shyly. "Bones isn't like…"

"I know Seeley; she isn't like the rest of us. I am glad she is your choice and I know she takes Parkers welfare as seriously as you and I do." Booth smiled at her

"Dad, Dad, ready, I have all my stuff in the car. Are we going to see Bones, I have to tell her about my science test."

Booth smiled at Rebecca one last time as he followed Parker out to his SUV. "Hey bud, how would you like to go to Bones first and you can talk to her about your test?"

Parkers face lit up, "Yeah Dad, I haven't seen her in a long time and I think she will be really happy."

Booth and Brennan had decided to stay at her place while Parker was visiting, but it also gave Booth the option to take Parker back to his place if he didn't accept their relationship.

Booth let him and Parker into the apartment without thinking. "Dad, why didn't you knock on the door?"

"Bones knew we were coming, why make her get up to let us in when I have a key." Parker shrugged it off when he saw Brennan.

"Bones" Parker ran over and hugged her. "I have missed you; it has been a long time. Let me find it, I have my last science test and I think you will be happy with it." Parker started to dig into his backpack looking for the test.

"Parker you are very intelligent, I am sure you did wonderful on your test." Parker found the test and handed it to her, watching her closely as she looked at his grade. "Parker you got an 'A'. I am so proud of you." She grabbed him and pulled him to her hugging him and giving him a kiss on the forehead. Parker was beaming at his father.

"Hey Bud come over here, Bones and I want to talk to you." They sat down on the couch side by side and had parker sit on the coffee table."

Sometimes Booth forgot that Parker was not 4 years old anymore, he was almost 11 years old and he was able to pick up on things. Parker looked from Booth to Brennan something was different about them.

"Bud" Booth was rubbing his hands together trying to find the words to tell Parker of the change in his and Bones relationship. "You know Bones and I have been friends and partners for a long time, right?" Parker nodded "Well, sometimes…"

"Dad, are you and Bones dating?" Booth looked back and forth between Parker and Brennan, the matter of fact look on Parkers face and the amused look on Bones' face.

When Booth couldn't seem to form words it was Brennan that answered. "Yes, Parker, you father and I have started to date. We wanted to make sure you were okay with it, you are very important to both of us."

Parker got up and caught Bones in a bear hug knocking her backwards on the couch. Giggling Bones said, "I take that as a yes you are okay with it?"

"Heck yeah Bones, don't know why it took Dad so long, I wanted him to date you a long time ago." Booth jaw hit the floor and his eyes were wide as he looked at his son.

Parker pulled away from Brennan and hugged his Dad. "Glad you finally figured it out dad, but if it was that hard you could have asked me. I knew Bones was your girlfriend not long after I meant her." Booth just laughed a nervous laugh at his son and glanced over at Brennan.

"Parker, come help me get your stuff out of the SUV then, we will be staying here and Bones has fixed up the guest room for you. I bet if you talk to her really nice she will let you put up your posters with glue."

"I heard that." Parker and Booth bolted out the front door laughing all the way to the elevator.

"Hey Bud, right now only the people at the lab know about me and Bones. We are going to finish up this case we are working on before we tell the FBI. So if you could keep that secret for a while, it would mean a lot to Bones and me." Parker shrugged and nodded at his dad.

"Dad, when did you move in with Bones?"

"I haven't, we have been alternating which place we stay at. And this week we thought if you liked the idea of us, that you might enjoy being able to use the pool and if you didn't, you and I could have went to my place."

"What would you have done if I would not have liked this?"

"I don't know Bud, I love her. I am really glad you are happy. You and I come as a package deal, both of us are happy with it or it won't happen."

"Then, why did you stay with Hannah?"

Booth froze when Parker asked him that. "You didn't like Hannah?"

"Not really, she was okay. Dad I felt like she was pretending with me all the time, like she was trying to make me like her. Bones never did that, she never tried to be something she wasn't."

"I didn't realize you disliked Hannah so much, I am sorry Bud I missed that. But you are right, she isn't Bones and Bones never pretends."

"So Dad, are you going to move in with Bones?"

"I think we will when we figure out which place will work the best for us or decide we need a different one. But give us time; this whole dating thing is pretty new to us."

"Dad, you and Bones have been dating for years, just not normal dating." Booth stared at his son. _How did he pick up on this stuff?_

Parker got settled into 'his' room and Booth called for pizza. While he was on the phone, Brennan walked into the kitchen and he couldn't help but smile while watching her. She looked up at him and he held his arm up and she walked over and tucked herself into his side and leaned up and kissed him lightly on the cheek. After he finished with order the pizza, he wrapped his other arm around her and started to kiss her, stroking her hair until.

"Ewww, Dad, do you have to do that in the kitchen?"

Brennan stifling a giggle buried her head in Booth's chest. "Hey Bud, get use to it. I plan on doing a lot of it."

Parker gave his Dad a sour face, "Could you at least warn me?"

"Sorry, Bud I am in love and don't have time to send out the message that I want to kiss my girlfriend." Booth thought for a moment, _he didn't show this much affection to any woman he dated in front of Parker. So all this would be foreign to him. He made a mental note that he needed to sit Parker down and talk to him about a few things and why they were different with Bones over anyone else he dated._

Parker just shook his head, "Bones can't you help me?"

"Not this time Parks, I kind of like the kissing."

"Kind of?" Booth looked at her with a pout "Only Kind of? I need to work on my delivery."

The door bell rang "End of this conversation, pizza is here." Brennan announced.


	15. Chapter 15

The spent the weekend playing at the pool and the boys watched some sports on the new TV that Booth bought. Brennan spent their sports time curled up in a chair in her room working on her book on her laptop. She finally had to give up on her book as she found herself day dreaming more than writing. She stared out her bedroom window and just let her thoughts pull her away.

"Bones, we got a case?"

"Coming, is Angela able to keep Parker?"

"Yeah, we can drop him off on the way?"

"Okay, I am ready."

They dropped Parker off at the Jeffersonian. "So what do we have?"

"Guy was leveling out some ground for a garden spot and found a rib cage."

"They sure it is human."

"Apparently so, they roped everything off and called for us."

"Well at least whoever is at the scene had that much sense."

Upon arrival the local sheriff greeted them. "Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, sorry to ruin your Saturday, but this is beyond anything we know how to deal with."

"Sheriff, where is the body?"

The sheriff lead them a small clearing not far from their SUV. He had roped off the immediate area around the body. "I will stop here Dr. Brennan, I know you don't want your scene contaminated and I respect that."

"Thank you" Brennan said as she ducked under the yellow crime scene tape.

As her and Booth approached the body, she stopped in her tracks. She turned and buried her head in Booth shoulder. "Bones are you okay?"

"Booth there is too much flesh, this is Cam's area." Booth looked at the remains, they had some flesh on them, but less than she had dealt with before. He wasn't going to argue with her.

"So the norm, you want everything inside the tape and 3 ft down sent back to the Jeffersonian."

"Yes" she head back to the SUV "Booth, I know you have to questions some people, I will wait in the SUV for you."

He looked at her confused; it was unlike her not to want to be with him when he talked to people about the case. "Okay, I will be there as soon as I am done."

Booth hurried up his questioning and returned to her. They headed back to the Jeffersonian.

"Bones, Bones, Bones wake up babe, Time to go to dinner."

Brennan opened her eyes and looked at Booth, she glanced around the room "Is it bad when you dream about work?"

Booth chuckled "I think it means you need a vacation."

"I dreamed we went to a case and the smell made me sick." She laughed at how ludicrous that was. Booth chuckled, but was eyeing her suspiciously.


	16. Chapter 16

Monday morning, Booth was sitting at his desk and he pulled back out the manual. There didn't seem any real use in going through it again; looking for something he didn't think was there.

So did he tip his hand and call Hacker or did he call Caroline and have to do one of her little favors, which usually were his embarrassment and her entertainment. He weighed the pros and cons and finally flipped a coin, the winner was Caroline.

He leaned back in his chair after he dialed her cell.

"Booth, what are you doing calling me?"

"What am I not suppose to?"

"If you are calling me and we are not working on a case, it leads me to believe you or that beautiful scientist has done something and need me to bail you out."

"Well, not exactly."

"Not exactly? Talk to me Cherie."

"The FBI policy of no fraternizing with co workers or consultants, I can't find it."

"So are you telling me that you and Dr. Brennan are finally together?"

"I…I…well…yes."

"And you want to know if they can severe your partnership?"

"Yeah, but I can't find a policy, but I remember in the classroom it was very much discouraged and termination was hinted at strongly."

"Look Booth, let me do some checking, see if I can come up with anything. But, you know you will owe me?"

Booth hung his head. "Of course, and I suppose me kissing Bones won't cut it this time will it."

"I will call you when I have something."

That night he lay in bed waiting for Bones. He stared up at the ceiling smiling at how easily they fell into this domestic life with each other. Maybe Parker was right, they had been dating for years, just not normal dating. One thing that did scare him at this point was how important marriage was to him and how against it she was. How many years could he go to confession and beg God's forgiveness for living in sin. Would God continue to forgive him for the rest of his life taking into account he fell in love with someone that didn't believe in marriage? This was not the time to worry about this, they hadn't been together that long and who knows her view might change, or his might. Give it time. His thoughts were interrupted when the bathroom door opened and just before she shut off the light he caught her silhouette. _She was the forbidden fruit and he was so going to hell._

She climbed into bed and moved her body into the safety of his arms. Her movements reminded him of a night not long ago when she moved across a bed to him in her sleep. Her arm draped across his chest, her head moved under his chin, her leg slid up and rested across his lower abdomen. This time he didn't catch it as it moved back down his body. That simple movement ignited a fire in both of them, a fire that could only be extinguished one way. She lifted up and rested herself on his chest, gazed lovingly into his eyes. "I missed you today Agent Booth," she purred.

His eyes began to sparkle "Is that so Dr. Brennan?"

"Mmm yes." She placed a light kiss on his lips

"Would you care to show me how much?" His hand slid up her back to her head and guided her lips to his. The rest of the world slipped away with that kiss.

Just as their alarms were getting ready to go off, Booths phone rang. "Yes Sir, No, I will get a hold of Dr. Brennan and we will head out there. Yes Sir, will advise you as soon as we know anything."

"Babe, time to get up, we got a case. Go get in the shower, I will get the coffee started and come join you." Brennan nodded and dragged her self towards the bathroom.

After Booth got the coffee maker turned on he headed for the bathroom to join his Bones. We really need to get a programmable coffee maker so our coffee will be ready when we are. 'We' I like the sound of that. A smile curled up on his lips as he joined her in the shower.

Brennan had just finished rinsing out her hair when Booth stepped in front of her and she leaned into his chest. "It is just rude for them to send us to a dead body so early in the morning."

"I am sure we will both feel better once we get some coffee in us."

"I am sure you are right, she leaned up and kissed him and got out of the shower. She wrapped her hair in a towel patted off the excess water of her body and put on her large soft robe and made her way to the kitchen. She cooked them up some eggs and toast and had Booth's coffee ready for him when he joined her in the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Thanks Babe, Mmm just what I needed this morning," as he took a few drinks of his coffee.

After eating and dressing they were out the door enroute to the crime scene. Upon arriving they were greeted by a local law enforcement officer that pointed them towards the scene.

As they approached the scene, Booth held up the crime scene tape for Brennan to duck under and then he followed. As they approached the remains, Brennan stopped so fast that Booth almost ran into her. "Bones, Whoa." He glanced at her, "You okay?"

"There is too much flesh on this, this is Cam's area."

"Cam isn't coming out, can't you just do... you know...your stuff and we can ship it all back to the Jeffersonian. Not like it would be much different on what we ship back and what we don't is it?"

Brennan didn't move for a moment, then she turned to Booth, "You know what to do, I need to get out of here." She pushed pass Booth and headed for the SUV.

"Bones stop, wait." He finally caught her about half way back to his car and turned her to face him. Her face was drained of all color and she was shaking. "Bones are you okay," his concern evident in his voice.

"I am fine, just too much flesh for me to work with, I will be able to be more useful once we get the bones de-fleshed…" she showed visible distress when she mentioned de-fleshing and Booth picked up on it.

"Let me get the forensics team working and then we can head back."

When they left, Booth watched Brennan "Okay, Bones what happened back there?"

"What do you mean Booth?"

"Come on, we have been partners too long, nothing, and I mean nothing bothers you. Back there you were white as a sheet and when you mentioned de-fleshing the bones I could tell it got to you."

She looked out the window. She didn't know what happened. "I don't know, the smell got to me. Maybe the eggs we had this morning didn't settle well with me." Booth watched her, but she seemed fine now, maybe she was right.


	17. Chapter 17

Cam and Wendel were going over the remains when Brennan walked up on the platform. "Find anything?"

"Just got started Dr. Brennan, it will be a couple of hours before we are able to start de-fleshing the bones, but I will make sure and let you know as soon as we can," Cam stated matter of factly.

"Thanks Dr. Saroyan, I will be in my office if you need anything." As she was leaving the platform Booth walked in to see if there was any information. He saw Brennan come off the platform and he watched her for any visible signs she was sick. But, what he saw was his Bones.

He walked up and slipped his arm over her shoulder "Hey beautiful."

She smiled warmly at him "Hey, yourself."

"So when is Cam going to be done?"

"Probably not for a few hours, so I might not get to the bones before later this afternoon or tomorrow."

"No problem, it is close to lunch, want to have an early lunch then?"

"Booth, do you mind if we don't? I am a little tired; think I just want to curl up on my couch."

"Are you sure you are feeling okay? First this morning you were feeling sick and now tired."

"I am not sure; I just know I am really tired right now."

"You take a nap, I will bring you something back from the diner." He gave her a quick kiss and headed for lunch. Brennan lay down on the couch and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Booth didn't get back to the Jeffersonian for a couple of hours; he got called away by Hacker. When he did walk through the doors, he was surprised to find that Wendel was putting the freshly de-fleshed bones on the examination table and Brennan was not there.

He walked into her office and there she was still curled up on her couch sleeping. "Bones, Hey babe, wake up."

She opened one eye and looked at him. "Is lunch over already?"

"Babe, I was late getting back, Hacker detained me, you have been asleep for a couple of hours."

Brennan jerked herself up "What?" She looked down at her watch and shook her head "I didn't realize I was that tired."

"Wendel had the bones and was putting them on a table on the platform when I walked in. Hun, I am sure he can do an initial work up on them and you can come back in fresh tomorrow."

She looked at Booth and slowly nodded, "You are probably right, maybe a good night's sleep will do me some good."

While she gathered up her stuff, Booth went and told Cam he was running Brennan home and then he would be back. Once in the SUV, Booth watched her, she looked worried.

"Bones, what is going on in the beautiful head of yours?"

"Huh?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just not sure why I would be so tired."

"Like you said earlier, maybe you are fighting a virus, better to rest and let your body fight it, than to try to struggle through it."

Once Brennan was all settled in on the couch Booth headed back to work and she picked up her laptop, figured while she was at it might as well try to work on her book. As she was working a sudden and overwhelming feeling of exhaustion hit her. She had never been this tired in her life, not even after high levels of physical exertion. She barely got the laptop to the coffee table and closed it before she was asleep.

Brennan wasn't sure how long she had been asleep, but realized that it had to be getting close to time for Booth to be coming home. She headed for the kitchen and decided to make him Mac N Cheese for dinner.

She grabbed her cell and sent Booth a text. **Mac N Cheese for dinner?**

**Must have read my mind. Love you.**

When Booth opened the door, he could smell the food baking. Still got to him how something as simple as this could make him feel all warm inside.

Brennan was dressed in a pair of his boxers and one of his T shirts. Seems she had just taken over his cloths. Of course watching her wandering around in his clothing was like watching art in motion. And what it did for him on the physical level should be considered illegal.

She was standing at the sink in the kitchen when he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and started spreading light kisses up and down her neck and across her shoulders. "Booth your dinner might burn if you we….oh" She reached over and flipped off the oven. "To hell with dinner," she grabbed his tie and led him towards the bedroom.

Mac N Cheese turned into Pizza, much easier to have delivery rather than cook or has to get dressed to go pick something up. Booth cleaned up the kitchen and came back and sat down on the couch next to her. He bumped her shoulder with his "Sorry about your Mac N Cheese."

She bumped him back "Liar"

"Okay I am only a little sorry about it. It would have been really good, but dessert was more what I craved tonight." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

She smiled and leaned into him. "I guess I can overlook it this once, but in the future Agent Booth, you should be in more control."

He mumbled, "I could be blind folded and still not have control around you."

He leaned back into the corner of the couch and held his arms out to her. She accepted his invitation and curled up against him with her head resting on his chest. She was fast asleep in about 30 minutes. Booth lay there listening to her even breathing, stroking her hair. He was going to make her go to the doctor and get checked for being anemic. Better to be safe than sorry.

"Bones come on, lets go to bed. He led her to the bedroom and put her to bed. He stared at her for a long time; she looked so perfect lying there.

* * *

><p><strong>The story will get more interesting or I think so at least here in not long, they take a long trip due to work<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

"Booth, I am fine, just been working too much. I will just take it easy and relax a little more and eat on time." She argued as she pulled down a bowl for her cereal

"Can you just humor me and get your iron levels checked, this hit pretty sudden even if it is just exhaustion. See if Cam can run a blood test on you if you don't want to take the time to go to a doctor."

"You are just overprotective."

"I know you hate it, but can't you just let me be a little overprotective." He was flashing her is best smile to win her over.

She tried her hardest to keep a stern look on her face, but when he flashed her with one of those smiles she failed every time. "Fine, I will let Cam do a blood test on me just to make you happy."

When he dropped her off at the Jeffersonian he reminded her to talk to Cam first thing. "Booth I will."

"Maybe I should go with you."

"Booth, I am not a child, if I said I will talk to Cam, I will."

"You tend to get side tracked sometimes." She just stared at him

"Okay, Okay, I am going. Will you at least call me with the results?"

"Of course I will that is the only way I will get any work done today or you will be calling me every five minutes. Now, go to work." She turned on her heel and headed inside.

Brennan headed straight for Cam's office. She stopped just outside the door way and knocked lightly.

"Come in"

Brennan stepped through the door, "Dr Brennan, how are you?"

"I am fine Dr. Saroyan." Cam could see Brennan had something on her mind that was making her nervous. "I-I…um…I promised Booth I-I would have you run a blood test on me." Cam's eyes widened. "For-for anemia."

"Oh"

"You know Booth; he is just being over protective. Do you have time or I could come back later."

"Sure, I can do some blood work on you." Cam went and got what she needed and came back, she closed and locked her door. "Should I also run a pregnancy test?"

Brennan looked at her in shock, realizing it would be the prudent thing to do. "Thank you, yes, this is more to calm Booth down and let him know I am okay."

Cam told Dr. Brennan she would let her know as soon as she had the results and Dr. Brennan headed to her office.

Brennan had just put all her stuff down and put on her lab coat when her phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and rolled her eyes as she looked at it.

"Agent Booth, I told you I would go talk to Cam and I did; now we wait."

"Great, but we have another case, so I need you to turn over the other one to an intern and I need you to meet me out front. Bones we are heading to Oregon."

"What?"

"I will explain on the way, just let Cam know and meet me out front, we will go home and get what we need."

"What is the rush a dead body is a dead body?"

"Yeah, something to do with white water rafting, they want this cleared up pretty soon."

"Well, then shouldn't they…"

"Maybe you should hang up your phone and come with me."

Brennan turned around and saw Booth standing in her doorway. "Bones, we could have been half way home if you would have just met me out front like I asked." He had flipped his phone closed and was helping her out of her lab coat. He picked up her bags, stepped to one side and held out his hand as if showing her the way to the door. She glared at him and walked out of her office. He smirked as he fell in behind her.

They stopped by Cam's office, he had already been informed by the FBI and nodded, she told Brennan she would call with the test results. Brennan nodded and out of the lab they went.


	19. Chapter 19

Booth was a little shocked when they arrived at the airport to find that they had a private plane. This was very unusual for the FBI to fork out this kind of money for a homicide investigation.

After they were airborne, Booth found out the truth. His beautiful and persuasive partner had gotten the Jeffersonian to fork out the money for this private plane. After Brennan had seen the layovers and the time that would be wasted to fly commercial to this small southern Oregon town she call and talk to Cam about a little faster mode of transportation, as in a private jet. Booth usually felt uncomfortable with this stuff, but this once he was enjoying the special treatment and it gave him time alone with Bones.

Booth had spent time exploring the small plane the snack bar, the bar bar, and the movie selection.

"Booth, shouldn't we be looking over the case information."

"Probably, but from what I understand there is still a few hour drive to get to the remains when we get there, so we will have plenty of time then. Come on Bones, come sit by me and let's turn on a movie and neck."

"You are incorrigible."

"You telling me looking over notes about a dead person are more appealing than muah?"

"I am ignoring you."

"Oh" he furrowed his brow "That sounds like a challenge."

He slowly started to loosen his tie, never taking his eyes off her. He slid it over his head and tossed it over the top of the report she was reading. She raised the report up, but not before he noticed her glance over the top of it. He slid his jacket off and tossed it in the seat next to her, she didn't move. He unbuttoned several buttons on his shirt, unbuttoned the cuffs and rolled them up a little slid out of his seat.

In one quick motion he pulled the report out of her hand and put it behind him on a seat. "Bones you want it, you have to go through me, baby." She crossed her arms and looked at him.

He looked at her and sighed, "Fine read your report." He reached behind him and grabbed it and handed it back to her. He picked up his tie and jacket and moved them back over to the seat next to his and then settled himself down in his seat. He leaned it back and closed his eyes._ He wasn't mad at her, it just sometimes it was a lot of work to get her to loosen up and have fun. Not that he minded most of the time, but sometimes he wished she would just get it. _

She watched him as he settled back into his seat. She thought he looked disappointed. _Usually when he pulled something like this he didn't give up as easy, she was confused as to why he did this time. She would have to talk to Angela later, Angela understood these things. _He didn't look up at her again and just reclined his seat and closed his eyes. _Was he mad, should she ask him or just let it go. He always told her she could talk to him about anything._

"Booth"

"Hmm"

"Are you mad?"

"Nah," he said without opening his eyes.

"Oh"

"Why"

"I didn't know if you were mad."

"Oh"

"You want to talk?"

_Talking was not what he had in mind; he just wanted to hold his girlfriend on this long plane ride._

"Booth?"

"Talking is not what I had in mind."

"You wanted to have sex on the plane."

"Geez Bones, No, is that all you think I want from you?"

She looked more confused if that was possible. "I just assumed that if you didn't want to talk that you wanted…"

"No, no, I like to just hold you too, like having you near me. Having you curled up safely in my arms. Remember before we took this step; remember when we use to watch TV. Well, I watched TV and you read and sometimes you would lean against me. Remember that? That is what I wanted. It doesn't always have to be about sex."

"But you took yoru tie off and threw it at me and then you unbuttoned some of your shirt."

He rolled his eyes and looked at the ceiling of the plane. "I was being playful, trying… "he shook his head. He looked at her and moved in front of her, he gently kissed her and moved back to his seat. "Read your report Bones." He leaned back and closed his eyes again.

She thought back to the times when they would just hang out and do exactly what he said, he would watch TV and she would read or work on her book and she could lean into him or she would prop her feet on his lap and he would rub them. The times he would lay his head on her lap and fall asleep while she read, it had been so easy, and why did it seem so hard now.

As they landed in the small southern Oregon town, Booth stared out the window. "Wow not much out here is there, lots of open space."


	20. Chapter 20

**What happens during this trip helps Brennan grow. **

* * *

><p>Sheriff Elliott met them as they got off the plane. As soon as Booth and Brennan stepped off the plane their senses were assaulted by the smell of fresh cut alfalfa, dry warm air and dirt.<p>

"Folks, your Hotel will be the Shilo Inn on the other side of town"

"How long will it take to get there?" Booth asked

"About 15 minutes depending on the traffic lights. Welcome to small town America Agent Booth. We'll let you folks get settled in and we can head out to the scene in the morning. I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of setting up one of our deputies to help you navigate to the scene."

Booth was happy when they checked in and had adjoining rooms. That way they could stay together and the FBI would be none the wiser. When he got to his room, he opened his door that separated their rooms, but she didn't. He tried not to worry, but after what occurred on the plane he was starting to think she misunderstood something or he did.

Brennan sat down on her bed and pulled out her cell. There was a message from Cam to call her as soon as she was able. She pushed the speed dial button and waited.

"Saroyan"

"Hi Dr. Saroyan, it is Dr. Brennan. Do you have the results of my blood test?"

"Yes, as matter of fact I do. Everything is coming back fine; all your levels are perfect. You were probably just fighting off a bug of some type."

"The pregnancy…"

"Negative, you are not pregnant."

"Thanks"

Booth stared at the door between their rooms, why had she not opened hers. He finally decided to knock on it. _The worse that can happen is she doesn't open it. _

She opened the door "Hey"

"Hey" He just starred at her for a moment. "You hungry?"

"A little, we should probably get something to eat. Oh, I talked to Cam. My test came back normal."

"Good" He was flipping through a restaurant guide. "There is a restaurant right up the street."

"Okay"

He stopped before they got to the door "Bones are you Okay? I mean are we okay?"

"Of course, why would we not be okay?"

"Just seems since….you are acting…Probably just my imagination."

As they exited the elevator, she slipped her arm through his; he glanced down at her and still felt there wasn't something right between them.

Dinner was very quiet, both acting like they didn't know what to say to each other. Brennan was staring out the window preoccupied with whatever she had on her mind. Booth was sitting across from her just watching her.

They returned to the hotel and followed their normal evening routine. Booth was in bed waiting for her and staring at the ceiling. The door to the bathroom opened and he watched her walk to the bed, his chest tightening up at just the sight of her.

* * *

><p>The next morning they were in the restaurant of the hotel having breakfast when Booth observed a young female deputy enter. She was about 5'8, slender build, long dark brown hair pulled up into a pony tail, and striking green eyes. The deputy looked around for a quick second and then approached their table, "Agent Booth?"<p>

"Yes"

"Good morning, Sir. I am Deputy Nikki Thomas with the Sheriff's Department." She held out her hand to Booth and shook it. Turning to Brennan "Good Morning Dr. Brennan." The Deputy shook hands with her also. "I just wanted you to know I am here and I will be waiting outside whenever you are ready to head to the scene."

"Would you like to join us?" Booth offered

"No thank you Sir." With that she turned and headed out the door.

They met back up with the young deputy outside.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, I have been designated your personal chauffeur and gopher for the remainder of your stay with us. Agent Booth, I would suggest you wear something a little more casual. I would, but for some reason the Sheriff has decided I need to be official today. This would be the time to change clothing as it will get pretty miserable down there if you are dressed like that."

Booth was studying the young deputy. "How old are you?"

She smiled at Booth, "That Agent Booth depends on your sense of humor."

"I have a pretty good sense of humor"

"Okay then I am old enough to know better and young enough to do it again."

He laughed, "Okay, I guess that is a reasonable answer."

"You should know better than to ask a lady her age."

Brennan looked at Booth, "I don't understand."

"I will explain it to you Bones."

Deputy Thomas laughed, "Your chariot awaits" she turns and points to a White GMC Yukon 4x4.


	21. Chapter 21

As the day progressed on the heat set in. Even being in close proximity of a rolling river, didn't cool the air much. Nikki pulled out bandana's from the back of her rig and headed for the river. Soaking each of them and wringing them out she took one to Booth, and one to Brennan and tied the 3rd around her neck

"Agent Booth mind if I give you a piece of advice?" Nikki started.

Booth stared at this kid, what advice could a kid have for me? "Sure, go ahead."

"Lose the jacket and tie, roll up your sleeves, I know you are suppose to be all spiffy, standard issued FBI, but you will suffocate down here if you keep it up. If you get heat exhaustion or heat stroke, getting you out of here will be a real pain in my ass. So please do as I ask. Being an Army Ranger you should know that." She reached into the back of her Yukon and opened one of 2 coolers she had, pulled out a bottle of water and tossed it to Booth. As she walked away with another bottle for Brennan, Booth stared after the deputy.

Nikki returned with Dr. Brennan and Booth joined them around back of the Yukon. She pulled the 2nd cooler forward and opened it. "I picked up anything I could think of to make a lunch. Dr. Brennan I understand you are vegetarian, so I picked up miscellaneous items for you also. Sorry it isn't a restaurant, but I really don't think you want to navigate that road any more than you have to."

"Is there somewhere I can clean up and cool off?"

Nikki grabbed a couple of towels out of the back and what appeared to be some clothing in vacuumed sealed bags. "Agent Booth, when Dr. Brennan and I return, I will show you the spot and I believe I have some clothing in the back there that will fit you." She turned and walked away with Brennan. He watched them until they disappeared around a corner behind some tall grass.

Down by the river the Nikki showed Brennan an area where the river flowed to the bank calmly. A nice little pocket of water that was protected from the strong current of the wild river that had cut its way through the canyon floor. Nikki found Brennan to be fascinating; she wasn't like anyone she had ever meant. She seemed high class, but yet she also seemed perfectly at home standing in a river washing away the grime and sweat. After they were done, Nikki cut open the packages she had and produced clean dry clothing, light weight but sturdy camo cargo pants and a tank top. Brennan was grateful for the change of clothing. "Dr. Brennan, I hope you don't mind, but I really don't think anyone is going to shoot at us down here and with your permission I would really prefer not to be in my uniform any longer. That kevlar vest gets hot." Brennan smiled and nodded her approval.

As both Women walked back to the Yukon, Booth was watching. He was immediately drawn to both women's slender forms. The camo pants and form fitting tank tops seems to emphasize their tiny frames. After Nikki had shed the 25 lbs of clothing, gun belt and vest, he realized just how small of a build she had.

Nikki watched the Agent and a soft smile started across her face. She busied herself with getting another bag of clothing out. "Agent Booth"

"Agent Booth?" She snapped her fingers in front of him.

"Huh?"

"Look I know you all FBI Special agent, but you are now in the middle of God's country and I really don't think he minds if you are in formal attire or not. And I am serious about you getting heat stroke." She took the bag of clothing and a towel and slapped it against his torso. "Now take this and follow me."

When she showed him where the pocket of water was, she looked hard at him. "It is too hot down here to be wearing that crap. Put this on and you will be much more comfortable" She then smirked "And I don't think your partner will be complaining if you come back in what is in that bag." She sliced the bag with her knife and started walking away.

"Why do you have extra clothing and men's clothing for that matter in the back of your rig?"

"It is called being prepared; I also have winter attire back there if you want to look. It can be 45 to 90 minutes before help gets to you depending where you are in the county and the time of year, having the change of clothing can be the difference between hyperthermia and no hyperthermia. After having to go swimming in 30 degree water to pull a kid out of an upside down vehicle in a canal, you learn to be prepared. What I have in the back is much better than the scratchy jumpsuits some have."

Brennan was sitting in the back of the Yukon eating when Nikki came back. Nikki slipped on her shoulder holster and moved her gun to it. Brennan watched her. "Did you have problems with male officers allowing you to have a gun or being over protective if you?"

Nikki let out a chuckle "Never the gun part, but they tended to become all alpha male on me when they found out I was pregnant. Just a man thing I think."

"How did you handle it?"

"I let them have it; it is built into them like DNA. They are supposed to be the protectors. They trust me as an equal any other time, so for me, it wasn't too hard to give them their 'man' thing the last few days working the street."

"Are you married?"

"Yes, he is also a very alpha male. He came out to see my side of the job, he lasted 2 hours and said I love you, but I have to go home. It was hard for him not to protect me."

"So he is not a police officer?"

Nikki laughed heartily, "No he is a doctor." Brennan looked at her in surprise. "I know strange combination. Running joke at the hospital will be if they bring in someone I shoot and my husband is the doctor. It would go something like I put that hole in him on purpose, don't you dare fix it. And, him saying something about I took an oath to fix it."

Brennan was laughing, she liked this young woman, she seemed no nonsense and very practical, but with a fun side to her.

"Can I ask you something personal?"

"I suppose, shoot."

"I don't need to shoot anything." Recognition came across Brennan's face, "Oh, you mean go ahead and ask."

Nikki smiled, "Yes that is what I meant."

"You seem very practical, why did you agree to marry?"

Nikki looked at Brennan with a shocked and confused look on her face. "Why did I agree, Dr. Brennan, I am not sure what you are asking?"

"Marriage is such an antiquated ritual for the male to show ownership of the female. While some, I am assuming you as well, believe in love, which is actually a biological function caused by the release of hormones into the system when aroused by opposite sex."

Nikki started to try to answer her when Brennan's sharp intake of air let the deputy know Booth was returning, and that her assessment of Brennan's reaction to Booth in different attire was correct. This conversation would have to wait until she could be alone with Dr. Brennan.

She slowly turned to look at the flushed faced Brennan, and then turned to see Booth heading towards them in cargo pants and a wife beater T shirt. Her pulse even quickened, _well now did not expect him to look that good. Maybe I need to go jump back in the river, repeatedly. _

"Now doesn't that feel better than all this garbage?" Booth nodded, he had to admit she was right. But his attention was on Brennan, she hadn't stopped watching him since he came into view. Without touching her he was pretty sure she was trembling and her heart was racing. That boosted the old ego.

As he was putting his clothing in the back of the Yukon he smiled at the Nikki. "I told you she wouldn't mind the view if you changed clothes." Booth blushed.


	22. Chapter 22

_I intentionally did not describe Agent Wright for selfish reasons. The Agent Wright in my head is my first love and was a very special person in my life. So I thought it might be better if everyone could fill him in with their own version. _

* * *

><p>The FBI lab had shown up shortly after Booth and another officer had left to check for paths that might lead up above the remains.<p>

Thomas heard Brennan scolding someone and them yelling at her. Nikki ran down to where Brennan was and put herself between the arrogant agent and Brennan.

"Figures it is you Steven, don't cross her, you will be sorry."

"It is Agent Wright to you Thomas. Now shut up and move." He tried to push pass Nikki, she shoved back.

"I don't think so. All you FBI lab rats listen up. This is an officially an FBI crime scene, however the Agent in charge is Special Agent Booth and while he is not here Dr. Brennan is in charge. You WILL do everything Dr. Brennan says when she asks or you will answer to me" her eyes hardened as she turned them to Steven, pointing to herself "PMS and a handgun, Any questions?" she looked at all of them as she held her hands out to her sides palms up. "Didn't think so, Dr. Brennan tell them what you need."

"Thomas, I will get your badge for this."

"You and what army Steven, you been using the same threat every time I step on your pee pee, which happens to be about every time I see you and you try to go all macho man on me." He just glared at her as he stomped back to his black FBI issued SUV.

Booth arrived back just as Brennan's voice came echoing across the small grassy area. Nikki pushed pass Booth cursing about someone named Steven. Booth took off after Nikki. They both stopped in their tracks as they came up to the pair. Brennan actually had the agent by his manhood and was informing him of his reproduction options or soon to be lack there of.

"Bones" Booth actually looked like he was feeling some pain for the young man, "maybe you should let him go." Nikki had to turn away from the scene in front of her and was biting her lower lip to avoid laughing out loud.

"Keep him out of my crime scene, actually out of my sight would be better."

"Anything you say Bones." Booth choked out

After Brennan released the agent, Nikki grabbed his arm and turned him to face Booth. "Steven, I would like you to meet Dr. Brennan's partner, Special Agent Booth. Agent Booth, Mr. Macho, Agent Steven Wright." Nikki was grinning big at Steven still barely containing the laughter at what she just witnessed.

Steven held his hand out to Booth. "You know Agent Wright," Booth moved into the younger agents' personal space, his voice low and full of threat, "you upset my partner and that upsets me. We understand each other?" Steven visibly shrank under Booths glare. Booth reached for the younger man's tie, he tightened it up against the collar and straightened it. "Yeah, I think you understand me now." Booth walked over near Bones.

Nikki turned to Steven. "You are great at your job, if you could just stop being a jerk."

A couple of hours had passed and there were not more incidents with one said Agent. Nikki took care of filling in the deputy who would be sitting out here all night, then set out to collect up her passengers.

"Excuse me Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan we should be heading back by the time we get out of this canyon and back into town, it will be late."

As they slowly made their way up out of the canyon Brennan turned to Booth. "You know Booth; I was perfectly capable of handling myself against that agent."

"Bones, I know that, but as the Agent in charge of the scene, it really should be my job to see that the people under..bel…that I work with are treated accordingly."

"You said the people under you; do you think I am a subordinate?"

"No, Bones, it was a slip of the tongue, you know better than that."

Nikki couldn't help but smile, listening to these two reminded her of listening to her grandparents when she was younger. She was now sure they were more than just partners.

Nikki's cell rang. "Hey. Great timing you caught me just as we got into cell range…Hang on just one second. Dispatch from KC 324, back in radio range and en route local...KC324 copy at 1649...So you will probably be there all night… Babe, don't wait, you need to be in the air and get over the hill if those traumas will be there within the hour. I will make you a deal, if I am not there in 15 minutes you leave, they will need every available trauma doctor they can get and I will be here tomorrow… I love you too…"

Brennan and Booth were watching Nikki as she hung up her phone. She felt eyes on here and turned and glanced at both of them, "What?"

"That sounded important." Brennan said

"Large scale trauma incident happened over the hill, boat racing accidents and they requested Rick to fly over. I told him I would see him, if I could make it, at the little store we passed on our way here."

Brennan watched the woman, "we aren't going to make it in time are we?"

"No, only one way and it could cost me my job."

"Booth is there anything she could do that would cost her job that you know of?"

Booth grinned put his hand on Nikki's shoulder, "pull over." She took a double take at Booth. "Pull over."

Booth took over driving and he flipped on the lights and siren and headed back towards town on the two lane blacktop. Booth killed the lights and siren as they came in the rural town and Nikki pointed out the small store. As they pulled in, Nikki's husband got out of his truck. Rick was about Booth's height, dark brown hair almost black, tan skin with a rugged look to him, very well defined body and his blue eyes stood out against his skin like a neon sign. Brennan couldn't help but stare, this man was very pleasing to the eye.

Booth watched as Nikki went up and wrapped her arms around her husband and how he effortlessly lift her off the ground, and then he turned and looked at Bones. "Bones, stop staring…Bones…Earth to BONES?"

Never altering her gaze, "What Booth?"

"Bones it isn't nice to stare."

She looked back at him "I was not staring."

Booth just raised his eyebrows at her. "Yes you were, jaw on the ground, drooling in your lap staring."

"Are you jealous?"

"Wha..No..Me jealous..Never…Pfft" Booth sat himself back in the seat a little harder than he intended and looked out the window.

"Booth, just because he is pleasing to the eye does not mean I want to trade you in just yet."

"Just yet?"

"Okay, that didn't come out right. It is like being in a museum, you can love a work of art, but that doesn't mean you can't appreciate similar works of art and it doesn't change your feelings for the original."

Booth looked at her and smiled. "I love you too Bones."

Nikki got back in the truck, waved at her husband as he pulled out. "Thank you both for that, I really appreciate it. We haven't had much time together since this case and his work."

"No problem." Booth said as he pulled the Yukon back onto the highway.


	23. Chapter 23

_I intentionally did not describe Agent Wright for selfish reasons. The Agent Wright in my head is my first love and was a very special person in my life. So I thought it might be better if everyone could fill him in with their own version. _

* * *

><p>The FBI lab had shown up shortly after Booth and another officer had left to check for paths that might lead up above the remains.<p>

Thomas heard Brennan scolding someone and them yelling at her. Nikki ran down to where Brennan was and put herself between the arrogant agent and Brennan.

"Figures it is you Steven, don't cross her, you will be sorry."

"It is Agent Wright to you Thomas. Now shut up and move." He tried to push pass Nikki, she shoved back.

"I don't think so. All you FBI lab rats listen up. This is an officially an FBI crime scene, however the Agent in charge is Special Agent Booth and while he is not here Dr. Brennan is in charge. You WILL do everything Dr. Brennan says when she asks or you will answer to me" her eyes hardened as she turned them to Steven, pointing to herself "PMS and a handgun, Any questions?" she looked at all of them as she held her hands out to her sides palms up. "Didn't think so, Dr. Brennan tell them what you need."

"Thomas, I will get your badge for this."

"You and what army Steven, you been using the same threat every time I step on your pee pee, which happens to be about every time I see you and you try to go all macho man on me." He just glared at her as he stomped back to his black FBI issued SUV.

Booth arrived back just as Brennan's voice came echoing across the small grassy area. Nikki pushed pass Booth cursing about someone named Steven. Booth took off after Nikki. They both stopped in their tracks as they came up to the pair. Brennan actually had the agent by his manhood and was informing him of his reproduction options or soon to be lack there of.

"Bones" Booth actually looked like he was feeling some pain for the young man, "maybe you should let him go." Nikki had to turn away from the scene in front of her and was biting her lower lip to avoid laughing out loud.

"Keep him out of my crime scene, actually out of my sight would be better."

"Anything you say Bones." Booth choked out

After Brennan released the agent, Nikki grabbed his arm and turned him to face Booth. "Steven, I would like you to meet Dr. Brennan's partner, Special Agent Booth. Agent Booth, Mr. Macho, Agent Steven Wright." Nikki was grinning big at Steven still barely containing the laughter at what she just witnessed.

Steven held his hand out to Booth. "You know Agent Wright," Booth moved into the younger agents' personal space, his voice low and full of threat, "you upset my partner and that upsets me. We understand each other?" Steven visibly shrank under Booths glare. Booth reached for the younger man's tie, he tightened it up against the collar and straightened it. "Yeah, I think you understand me now." Booth walked over near Bones.

Nikki turned to Steven. "You are great at your job, if you could just stop being a jerk."

A couple of hours had passed and there were not more incidents with one said Agent. Nikki took care of filling in the deputy who would be sitting out here all night, then set out to collect up her passengers.

"Excuse me Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan we should be heading back by the time we get out of this canyon and back into town, it will be late."

As they slowly made their way up out of the canyon Brennan turned to Booth. "You know Booth; I was perfectly capable of handling myself against that agent."

"Bones, I know that, but as the Agent in charge of the scene, it really should be my job to see that the people under..bel…that I work with are treated accordingly."

"You said the people under you; do you think I am a subordinate?"

"No, Bones, it was a slip of the tongue, you know better than that."

Nikki couldn't help but smile, listening to these two reminded her of listening to her grandparents when she was younger. She was now sure they were more than just partners.

Nikki's cell rang. "Hey. Great timing you caught me just as we got into cell range…Hang on just one second. Dispatch from KC 324, back in radio range and en route local...KC324 copy at 1649...So you will probably be there all night… Babe, don't wait, you need to be in the air and get over the hill if those traumas will be there within the hour. I will make you a deal, if I am not there in 15 minutes you leave, they will need every available trauma doctor they can get and I will be here tomorrow… I love you too…"

Brennan and Booth were watching Nikki as she hung up her phone. She felt eyes on here and turned and glanced at both of them, "What?"

"That sounded important." Brennan said

"Large scale trauma incident happened over the hill, boat racing accidents and they requested Rick to fly over. I told him I would see him, if I could make it, at the little store we passed on our way here."

Brennan watched the woman, "we aren't going to make it in time are we?"

"No, only one way and it could cost me my job."

"Booth is there anything she could do that would cost her job that you know of?"

Booth grinned put his hand on Nikki's shoulder, "pull over." She took a double take at Booth. "Pull over."

Booth took over driving and he flipped on the lights and siren and headed back towards town on the two lane blacktop. Booth killed the lights and siren as they came in the rural town and Nikki pointed out the small store. As they pulled in, Nikki's husband got out of his truck. Rick was about Booth's height, dark brown hair almost black, tan skin with a rugged look to him, very well defined body and his blue eyes stood out against his skin like a neon sign. Brennan couldn't help but stare, this man was very pleasing to the eye.

Booth watched as Nikki went up and wrapped her arms around her husband and how he effortlessly lift her off the ground, and then he turned and looked at Bones. "Bones, stop staring…Bones…Earth to BONES?"

Never altering her gaze, "What Booth?"

"Bones it isn't nice to stare."

She looked back at him "I was not staring."

Booth just raised his eyebrows at her. "Yes you were, jaw on the ground, drooling in your lap staring."

"Are you jealous?"

"Wha..No..Me jealous..Never…Pfft" Booth sat himself back in the seat a little harder than he intended and looked out the window.

"Booth, just because he is pleasing to the eye does not mean I want to trade you in just yet."

"Just yet?"

"Okay, that didn't come out right. It is like being in a museum, you can love a work of art, but that doesn't mean you can't appreciate similar works of art and it doesn't change your feelings for the original."

Booth looked at her and smiled. "I love you too Bones."

Nikki got back in the truck, waved at her husband as he pulled out. "Thank you both for that, I really appreciate it. We haven't had much time together since this case and his work."

"No problem." Booth said as he pulled the Yukon back onto the highway.


	24. Chapter 24

That night when Brennan came out of the bathroom, Booth was not in bed, he wasn't in either room. She found a note on the dresser.

_Went to have a drink, be__ back in a while. _

_S_

She waited for an hour and when he still wasn't back, she got dressed and went down to the hotel bar. When she entered she saw him sitting at the end of the bar seemingly staring off into space.

He saw her immediately and his eyes followed her movement as she made her way to him.

"Hey" she said as she slid down on the stool next to him.

"Hey"

"You didn't come back, I was worried."

"Just came down to do some thinking"

"About what?"

"Just things, nothing for you to worry about."

"Booth, I thought what affects one of us, affects both of us, isn't that what you said?"

"Yeah, but this is not one of those things."

"Are you sure, because I don't even know what it is and it is affecting me."

He turned sideways to her and leaned on the bar. "All you need to know is I love you and nothing will change that."

"You are not going to tell me are you?" Booth took another drink out of his glass. "Okay, I will leave you to think then. Just remember you are the one that told me partners don't hide anything from each other."

She was right partners don't hide anything from each other and he just did. _How did he tell her that marriage was more than a piece of paper, it was a contract for life, a promise, a bond. She would say you could have all those things without the paper. _After seeing Nikki and Rick earlier it shook him to the core. His Bones' reaction to Rick's physical appearance made him realize that 'piece of paper', that promise was very important to him.

**Do you promise to love, comfort, honor, and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?**

**Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all of your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life.**

He made his way back to their rooms. She was sitting up in bed reading when he came through the door from their adjoining rooms.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"You're right; partners don't keep anything from each other. I just need to figure out how to tell you what I was thinking about without scaring you or causing undue pressure on you."

"Okay Booth, well you just told me you don't want to scare me or cause me to feel pressure, so would not that suffice what you were trying to do."

He chuckled, "That does sound simple, but I am afraid when I tell you what it is, that simple advice might be forgotten. Just give me sometime to come up with a way to talk to you about it. I am not trying to hide anything; I just need to word this right, it is too important to mess up."

She smiled remembering words Nikki used, "I will give you this." He looked at her with a surprised look on his face. "Thanks Bones." He pulled her close and kissed her. "I do love you."


	25. Chapter 25

As they arrived down at the bottom of the canyon the next day the FBI lab rats were right on their tail. Steven had been trying to drive up the Yukon's tailpipe all the way down. As they pulled up Nikki was coming out of the drivers seat and was in Steven's face before he could get out of his vehicle.

"You arrogant jerk, you want to play all macho with me fine, but you don't dare try to involved my passengers."

Now it was Booth's turn. "Do we have a problem Agent Wright?"

"No Sir we don't."

"I better not see any of that behavior again, I am this close to shooting you, you understand me?" Booth turned and walked away.

Steven glared at Nikki as she walked by him. "What is his problem with you?" Booth asked.

Nikki glanced at Steven for a moment; she got a far away look in her eye. "He hurt me, I hurt him. He wasn't always like this." Tears threatened to fall; she walked away towards the river, Booth staring after her.

Steven had slipped around, giving Booth and Brennan a wide berth. He came down behind Nikki and cleared his throat. She closed her eyes and had an annoyed look on her face. "What now Steven?

A shot rang out, Nikki rolled to her stomach and drew her weapon, and Steven was next to her, his arm protectively over her waist. "Where the hell did that come from?" Everything echoed in the canyon, very deceptive as to where anything came from.

"Steven we need to get to my rig and my rifle."

"I will cover you go on three, One, two, three." Nikki took off running and Steven was shooting in all directions. Nikki moved her truck to get Dr. Brennan and Booth and then headed for an over hang that would provide them some protection. Steven had worked his way to them using the trees and rocks.

"I think we ticked someone off." Booth said

Nikki got into the back of her SUV and started moving stuff around until she came to her rifle. "Agent Booth, this might be of use to you. I know it is not a sniper rifle and doesn't have the range, but I think it would best be used in your hands." He opened up the case to reveal her Remington .223 with a scope. She then retrieved 2 sets of binoculars and handed one pair to Steven.

Booth started surveying the area with the scope, trying to find their assailant. Steven and Nikki looking with binoculars, not seeing anything from their vantage points they had to assume that the shots came from somewhere above them, the only spot they couldn't see.

"Booth, Can I have a gun?"

Booth looked at Brennan and grumbled, but pulled his .38 out his ankle holster and handed it to her. "Don't shoot me or them."

"I am an excellent shot."

"Yeah I remember when you shot me."

"That was a ricochet."

"And if you would not have shot at a lock on a steel door, there would have been no ricochet." He looked annoyed at Brennan. "We need to get on this ridge above us. Earlier I found a path over here that should lead us up there." Booth pointed off in the direction of the path

"We need to split up and come at this person from both sides." Nikki looked at Booth. You and Dr. Brennan go that way, Steven and I will go back up the road, hugging the canyon wall."

Booth looked at Steven hard. "I don't care what has happened between you two in the past, you will protect her." Steven nodded and Nikki was glaring at Booth now.

She leaned to Brennan "Alpha males" she then rolled her eyes.

Nikki pulled out 2 Kevlar vests from her truck and tossed one to Brennan. Where is your vest Steven?" Nikki smiled as she slipped the vest over her head and secured it.

"I am fine Mother Thomas." Brennan cocked her head at his tone, it was the first time they were actually civil to each other.

The foursome separated and head out to make their way to the top of the ridge. Steven and Nikki had to go a mile back up the road before they could consider climbing the walls to higher ground to start to work their way back towards the ridge. Nikki and Steven fell into a very comfortable search and destroy relationship. They talked without talking; they relayed their movements with minimal eye contact. They knew each other, they knew each other well.

Booth found a vantage point where he could use the scope to watch the area and watch for signs of Nikki and Steven. Booth felt he was back in his sniper days laying in wait for a target. He had to shake the feeling off, this was different.

He doesn't know how long they had been there when he caught movement. It was Steven moving skillfully and quietly from cover to cover, Nikki following close behind, but not using the same route. Booth watched and it occurred to him he was watching partners, they were like a well oiled machine. They had worked together before and close enough they depended on each other for life.

Booth caught another movement and as he turned the rifle to the movement, Steven caught it too and dove for Nikki, his arm wrapped around her shoulder as he took her off her feet as a shot echoed around the mountain, then a second shot and silence.

Booth grabbed Brennan and keeping the rifle leveled on his target he moved up. Confirmed the target was neutralized and they heard the scream. Brennan and he took off in the direction of the scream.


	26. Chapter 26

When they cleared the foliage they found Nikki sitting cradling Steven's head in her lap. The front of his shirt stained red with his blood. She looked up at Booth, "The idiot would never wear a vest. In all the years I knew him he would not put on a vest." Brennan touched Booths back, both of them keenly aware Booth was not wearing a vest. "Why did he have to….I am wearing a vest," she slammed her hand into the vest. "I could have taken the shot…I could have taken the shot." She stroked his hair and pulled him close to her. "I love you, always have and always will, you stubborn idiot."

Brennan had tears streaming down her face as she watched Nikki's pain; she watched her go from anger to sorrow to disbelief in fleeting seconds. "Booth she keeps saying she loves him, what about her husband?"

"Bones, you can love a lot of people in your life, but there is only one you love the most. Remember me telling you that?"

"She loved him the most?"

"Yeah Bones, she loved him the most."

"Then why is she married to someone else, if he is who she wanted?"

"Maybe like us, when you rejected me and I had to move on. Maybe she had to move on and when he was ready it was too late, she had settled."

Brennan watched Nikki and realized how easily it could be her in those shoes. "Booth, I am sorry I rejected you."

"That is history Bones, we found our way." She nodded

Booth moved to Nikki and gently but firmly pulled her away from Steven. "Come on, we need to go radio this in."

"I can't leave him." she shook her head as fresh tears erupted from her eyes.

Booth got her to look at him. "Yes you can, he deserves to be moved off this mountain and you are the only one that can do that. I can't tell them how to get here, only you can do that."

Her whole body was trembling and she nodded slightly at Booth. She retrieved her gun, gently kissed Steven's face and turned to follow Booth back down the path him and Brennan had come up. When she got back to the canyon floor and looked at his SUV fresh tears started to flow, she then looked down at herself she was covered in his blood. She stood still for a minute and forcing herself to breath she climbed in her Yukon and headed up out of the canyon to call it in.

Sheriff had her stay at the top of the canyon and wait for a debriefing team. He sent a helicopter with additional officers into the canyon. FBI was contacted and also headed in. She could hear the helicopters fly over, but their sound was like from a dream. Nikki looked up and could see Steven walking towards her smiling "Hey don't cry Thomas, never could stand to see a woman cry."

"Don't leave me."

"I will never leave you, I will always be right here." His hand was resting on her chest.

* * *

><p>"Dispatch, KC 340 with KC 324, we need an ambulance and probably a medi-vac helicopter to meet us, she is unconscious, weak pulse, and shallow breathing. Get someone to notify her husband, I think he is working today."<p>

"Dispatch from KC 340"

"KC 340, go ahead."

"If you haven't already activate medi-vac to the grade school, tell ground ambulance she has a gunshot wound to her lower left side, appears it went right under her vest. She is covered in blood, can't really determine how much is hers. What is the ETA of the ground ambulance?"

"KC 340, ground ambulance ETA to you is 5 to 10."

"Thank you dispatch we'll be standing by."

Agent Bill Rhode arrived on scene and contacted Booth. Booth led the teams to the suspect and to Agent Wright's body and filled them in on what happened.

"How is the deputy holding up?" Booth asked Rhodes.

"You haven't heard?"

Booth looked at him concerned, "Heard what?"

"They found her in her rig on top unconscious, she apparently got hit."

"What?"

"Probably the adrenaline that kept her going, good thing the sheriff told her to stay up there; she might have driven off a cliff if she would have tried to drive back down here."

"Do you have anymore questions for me or Dr. Brennan?"

"Not right now, why?"

"I am taking Agent Wrights SUV and heading up to check on the deputy. You know where we are staying if you have any further. Preserve that crime scene for Dr. Brennan, please."

Agent Rhodes just nodded as Booth headed over to collect Bones and head for the hospital.

Booth and Brennan arrived at the hospital, Booth flashed his credentials and soon nurse came and led them to a quiet waiting room full of officers and Nikki's husband. Rick noticed Booth as soon as he came through the door and got up and went over to him.

"Agent Booth, I presume."

"Yes and my partner Dr Temperance Brennan. How is she?"

"They have her in surgery, doesn't look like the bullet hit anything vital, something slowed the bullet down before it hit her."

"The other FBI agent on scene, it might have hit him first."

"Steven." Rick said more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, he shielded her."

"No matter what their history or how much they argued, he loved her and I knew he would always protect her." Booth stood there feeling rather awkward at the moment, feeling like he had just intruded on something personal.

"We just wanted to check on her, if you don't mind I would like to get Bones..Dr. Brennan back to the hotel and let her get cleaned up."

Rick nodded, "I can call when we know more."

"Thank you."


	27. Chapter 27

They showered in their own rooms. Booth put on a pair of sweat pants and a T shirt and went in and laid down on her bed. When she came out of the bathroom, she came straight to him and molded her body to his and pulled him as close as humanly possible.

"Hey babe, you okay?"

"Booth, promise me you will wear a vest."

"Nothing is…"

She raised her eyes to his. "Promise me."

"Okay, I will always wear a vest from now on. Bones, are you sure you are okay?"

"Why would she agree to marry one man if she loved a different one the most?"

"Bones, I will try to explain this to you, but you have to listen and not just shoot down what ninety percent of the people in the world believe in."

"I asked Hannah to marry me, I loved her and my first choice had turned me away, he looked sideways at her. Could we have been happy if she would have said yes? Yes, I think we could have, because I had to move on, you didn't want me at that time. Did I stop loving you, no..never, but I was able to move on because I HAD to. Now as to why Nikki and Rick got married, we don't know. Does she love him? I believe she does. Was he her first choice? No, I don't think he was."

"I get that Booth, but why would she marry him when she knows she loves someone else."

"The same reason I would have married Hannah. I couldn't have you, you didn't want me."

"Booth that isn't true, remember when you came and saved me from getting hit by the car."

"Bones, you discovered you wanted me too late. I was in a relationship with Hannah. If Hannah had not turned me down, I would probably be married to her. You wanted me to move on, remember? God Bones, Marriage is more than what you think it is. It is about giving of ones self completely to the other person and making promises that bind you to each other."

Brennan started to protest. He shook his head. "Remember last night when I said I had to figure out how to tell you something and it was too important to mess up?" She nodded. "This pretty much is what I wanted to talk about, so please don't try to destroy my meaning for it with science."

"Marriage is not about taking ownership of another person, it is about a person choosing another person to give themselves to. We don't know what happened between Steven and Nikki, but she chose to give herself to Rick. And they chose a ceremony to give themselves to each other in front of their family, friends, and in their case God. They chose to wear each others rings to show they had picked the other to be their mate in life."

"Most of that makes sense and rings make sense to the point of a male marking his territory."

Booth chuckled, "Babe the rings mean more than that. The ring is to remind you how much you are loved when the giver is not there to show you themselves. It is also there to remind the recipient of the promise the giver made to them. 'Forsaking all others, being faithful only unto you,' and 'I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

"Booth, you can make those promises…."

"I know Bones, I know, you can make those promises with out the ceremony and without the marriage."

"But you don't need…."

"No Bones, don't say it, please. I know you don't believe in marriage, but you asked a question and I answered it the best I could. I really don't want to hear all the reason why marriage is so horrible and how love is only a chemical reaction."

He kissed her forehead and rolled over on his side with his back to her, he pulled her arm over his waist and entwined his hand in hers and pulled it to his chest.

"Booth do you not believe I love you?"

"Bones, I didn't say that, don't over think things."

"But as you have clearly stated, if I believe that love is a chemical reaction, then I can not believe in love, therefore can not honestly tell you I love you or believe you love me."

"Bones, this is not the time for this discussion. Nikki is in the hospital and a friend of hers died today, we should be sad. Let it go for now, please."


	28. Chapter 28

"Hey Thomas what are you doing here?"

"You don't own this dream."

"Honey, this isn't a dream."

She looked around; they were in the grassy area near the river. "What do you mean this isn't a dream."

"Look around, you know this isn't a dream."

"Wait…Steven you died in my arms, so…" she looked around frantically, "You..you took the bullet for me." She glared at him. "You idiot you took a bullet for me. I had the vest on; I could have taken the bullet. Why did you do that? You could have lived if you would have let me take the bullet."

He chuckled at her, "Blame it on the Alpha male in me, needing to protect my girl." He hugged her tight.

"I am not your girl."

"Nikki, you will always be my girl where it counts."

"Steven, I don't remember how I died. If I am here, something must have happened."

"You aren't dead yet and it is almost time for you to go back, but before you go, you need to know I loved you from the first day I saw you. I was a fool and too scared to tell you, but I loved you and I still love you. Don't ever doubt that." His hand cupped her face, "Now time for you to go home."

"I don't want to go back. I want to stay with you."

"No baby, you need to go back, you have a little girl that needs her mommy and you have a husband that loves you. You are not hurt that bad and I never knew Nikki Thomas to give up on anything."

"I am not giving up."

"If you stay here you are giving up."

"I love you Steven. We never had a chance."

"We had a chance, I missed it. I love you, but it is time for you to go." He kissed her, put his hand on her chest, "I will always be here." He faded from view.

She could hear irritating straight tone and lots of voices. "We are losing her…Starting CPR….Come on Nikki fight. You never gave up on anything in your life, don't give up now… Clear" she felt a jolt to through her system, _Oh that hurt_. "Resume CPR..Charging, clear" _Oh god stop, that hurts._ "Resume CPR, Come on Nikki fight, fight for your baby. Don't give up," she could hear voices saying. "Charging…clear" _You son of a bitch stop with the shocking, before I shoot someone. _The tone turned back to a beep. "We got her back; let's get this done and get her closed up."

The hotel phone rang, Booth answered it. "Thank you for calling how is she?...If you need anything don't hesitate to call….Thanks again. Nikki is out of surgery, bullet was removed. They almost lost her in surgery, but right now she is stable… If she makes it through the night she will probably be fine."

The next day Booth and Brennan arrived at the hospital. They were greeted by a very exhausted looking Rick just outside the CCU doors. He had not left his wife's side all night and looked like he could use a break. Brennan suggested that Booth and he go get something to eat and she would sit with Nikki and let them know if anything changed.

Brennan had been sitting there typing away on her laptop when she noticed movement. She looked up and saw Nikki looking at her. Brennan went to the side of the bed and Nikki motioned to the tube that was down her throat.

"You want that removed? Let me find a nurse or doctor."

Brennan exited the room only briefly to get someone's attention and she was back. She noticed the woman green eyes seemed paled in comparison to how they normally looked. Brennan texted Booth to let him know Nikki was awake. "Booth and Rick went to have some breakfast, they should be back shortly I just sent a text to Booth letting him know you are awake.

Brennan didn't think 5 minutes had passed when Rick came bolting through the door. Nikki looked at him and pointed at the tube.

"I told the nurse at the station she wanted the tube out as soon as she woke up, but no one has come in yet." Rick nodded

"Baby, I need you to listen to me, I am going to pull the tube out." She reached up with her hand and grabbed his shirt causing him to look into her eyes that were saying GET IT OUT NOW. "Okay, you know the drill, I will just do it."

Once the tube was out "Water" her voice was barely a whisper.

"Nik, don't try to talk…" her eyes shot to her husband "or talk if you really feel the need to."

Booth chuckled. Brennan shot him a look. "Hey, don't glare at me Bones, she acts just like you." Now both women stared at Booth causing Rick to smirk.

"What do you mean by that comment Booth?"

"She does act like you, the only difference is you usually do it when I tell you to stay in the car or behind me and you go barreling in like a 2 ton truck."

"Comparing me to a 2 ton truck is not a valid comparison Booth."

"It is just a saying Bones."

"Oh"

Rick was trying to follow the conversation between the partners and looked at his wife helplessly. She just gave him the.. I tried to tell you look.

Nikki looked closely at her husband. She knew he had not slept probably since he got up the day before. "Go home, sleep."

"Honey, I don't want to leave you alone."

"Can take care of myself?" Booth started to choke on his coffee. Brennan just glared at him.

"I will stay with her." Brennan offered. "She is right, you do need some rest."

"If you are sure…"

"Yes, Booth will drive you home, won't you Booth?"

He gave Brennan an annoyed look, "Sure Bones."

As the men left Brennan turned to Nikki, "now you need some rest and then maybe later your throat will not be as sore and we can talk a little." Nikki nodded, pushed her morphine button and closed her eyes.

Brennan returned to her chair and working on her novel.


	29. Chapter 29

_Sorry this one is so long, just couldn't find a good spot to break it up at without it being awkward_

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of hours since Rick and Booth had left and Nikki was starting to stir again. Brennan watched Nikki closely as she woke up. She had been concerned as Nikki had been crying in her sleep. Nikki's eyes looked around the room and came to rest on Brennan.<p>

"How are you feeling?"

Nikki shrugged, "About the same." She whispered

"You were crying in your sleep." Brennan said as she poured her some water.

Nikki looked at her for any signs if Brennan knew what she was crying about. "Oh?"

"You were looking for Steven." Nikki closed her eyes and put her hands over her face. "Are you okay?"

"Rick knows Steven shielded you." Brennan offered, "Last night when we got here they were talking about the bullet being slowed down and Booth said that it probably hit Steven first." Nikki looked at the ceiling shaking her head.

"Rick said he always knew that no matter what happened Steven would protect you."

Nikki looked at Brennan, "I love my husband, don't doubt that."

"But you love Steven the most." Nikki looked at her in shock; she didn't seem like the type that would pick up on feelings. "Booth said Steven was the one you loved the most."

Nikki nodded. "Very perceptive of Agent Booth."

"I am not sure how you could love someone like him, he was not very nice."

"Dr. Brennan, Steven wasn't always like that. What you saw was a way of dealing with something that was out of control." Brennan furrowed her brow.

"Steven and I meant when we were both hired by the sheriffs department. We were pretty much inseparable for the next 3 years. We were one heck of a team, and then I wanted more. It scared him and he left. I had known Rick and we started having coffee, he picked up the pieces after Steven left. Over a year, I healed somewhat and was moving on. I was starting to be happy again. Then I got a case we needed to bring the FBI in on. That is when I found out where Steven ran away to. He was the agent they sent to my case."

"I felt like someone had ripped my insides out when I saw him step out of that black vehicle. At first we did okay, strictly professional, just like working with a stranger. Until the day he saw my engagement ring." Nikki stared out the window of her hospital room, so many images going through her mind. "He pulled me aside while we had agents doing a grid search and asked me about it. Dr. Brennan it had been over a year, he had left me when I told him I wanted more and now he was upset that I had found someone that loved me." Nikki started to turn her wedding rings around on her finger. "He wanted another chance. He wanted me to end my engagement and give him another chance. I thought about it and I finally came to the decision that he only decided he wanted me when I was no long attainable. So I turned him down, I hurt him."

"My whole engagement he continued to try to win me back. Flowers, chocolates, notes, cards, you name it he tried it. I told him to stop and he said I was still fair game until I said 'I do'. Once I got married, that is when the Steven you saw emerged. For the last 3 years, my agency has dealt with the FBI more than we did for a whole decade before. And of course it never failed I was the one stumbling across whatever it was that needed the FBI. I was beginning to think I was cursed." She laughed, but it had a sadness to it. "So while I had a year to heal, he never got a chance, we were pushed together repeatedly and the bickering started, then it turned to arguing. Guess it was easier for him to work with me if he was mad at me. Anger can keep you going."

"I love my husband he is a good man and he loves me a great deal. I am a very lucky woman."

"But you settled, you didn't marry the one you loved the most."

"No I didn't settle, I married the one that was right for me. Sometimes the one we love the most isn't the right one at that particular time."

"How do you know who the right one is?"

"You just know and you feel it deep inside. Even when there is doubt you feel it."

Brennan sat on Nikki's bed for a long time just looking out the window. Nikki watched her and could tell she was trying to make sense of something in her head.

"Dr. Brennan love does not make sense. What you feel for Agent Booth can not be explained with science. You can try, but your science will pale in comparison to what you feel inside."

"I still don't understand how you know you made the right decision. I watched you cry and tell Steven you loved him, I watched you here dreaming and trying to find him."

"I do love him, I can't and don't want to change that, because loving him made me a better person when I chose to become Rick's wife. Looking for him in my sleep, maybe it is my soul mourning his or maybe my way of coming to terms with his death, especially since he died protecting me. I don't know."

Brennan went silent again staring out the window. "Dr. Brennan, tell me what you feel deep inside about Agent Booth"

"Booth loves me and I love him. He is the marrying type, as you know I believe it is an antiquated ritual. But when I think of it with him, it doesn't seem so barbaric. And while I don't believe in loving just one person for your whole life, again, I see it might be possible with him."

"You had the answer right in front of you this whole time."

"I do not understand."

"Yes you do. He has made you change you whole way of thinking. Giving yourself to him in a marriage doesn't seem like such a bad idea. Telling the world you love him and want to spend you life with him doesn't seem so impossible. Belonging to someone doesn't seem so archaic as long as that someone you belong to is him, yet you still trying to use science to hide from what you are feeling."

"I will admit that over the years, Booth has taught me a lot about human interaction and trusting your gut, as he would say."

"Dr. Brennan if you woke up tomorrow and were given a choice, you had to proclaim your love for Agent Booth for the world to see and marry him or lose him forever. Never hearing his voice again, never see his smile, and never see the playfulness in his eyes. What would you choose?"

"That is not something that would happen…."

"Dr. Brennan" Nikki cut her off, "what would you do? You only have two choices tell the world you love him and become his wife or never see him again. Those are you only choices."

Brennan stared at Nikki for what seemed like an eternity. Nikki's eyes never wavered, never showed any doubt as to what Brennan's decision would be. "I would proclaim my love and marry him. The thought of losing him forever would cause me considerable pain."

"See, I told you, you understood. You have had the answer all along."

"So how do I tell him?"

"I think you know how to do that too. Just because you figured it out doesn't mean you have to hit him like a tidal wave with it. I would suggest dropping hints; Agent Booth seems like a bright boy he will pick up on them."

"What if I am not a very good hint dropper?"

"Call me, I will give you ideas." Both women smiled at each other, just as Rick and Booth came into the room. Both men froze as the girls turned and looked at them and smiled knowingly at each other.

"Booth, I think we walked in on them plotting something." Neither man took their eyes off the girls.

"Hi Bones, Hi Nikki, Should we leave and come back later?"

Nikki smiled, "No that won't be necessary, we finished our plotting." She rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Nikki, I am sure you need some rest and would like to spend time with your husband and I would like to steal Bones for a few hours if you don't mind?"

Nikki smiled, "You can have her only if you take her out dancing."

"I can do that."

"Dr. Brennan come here," Nikki pulled Brennan down and whispered in her ear. Both women were looking at Booth and smiling. "You two have fun now."

"What did she say to you Bones?"

"Agent Booth, you don't need to worry about that." Rick just laughed as Booth and Brennan left the room. Rick was happy they were not plotting about him. Rick pushed her morphine button and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Rick you will pay for pushing that button when I can get off this bed."

"I know." He smiled at her.

* * *

><p>Booth and Brennan got off the elevator in the lobby and headed for the front doors. She slipped her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder. There was something different about her, something more at ease, like she had made a decision. He wasn't going to ask, he knew she would tell him in her own time. When they got to the SUV, Booth opened the door for her and he took her elbow to help her in. She stopped and turned towards him, putting her hands on his chest and leaning into him.<p>

Looking up into his eyes, she raised herself up enough to lightly kiss his lips, "I choose you Booth," and then she turned around hopped into the passenger seat of the SUV and pulled her door closed, leaving Booth standing mildly stunned next to the vehicle.

He turned slowly and started to walk around the back of the SUV a smile sliding across his face, he isn't sure what Nikki said to her, but he had to remember to thank her later.


	30. Chapter 30

Booth and Brennan only stayed in Oregon a few more days; just enough to get everything boxed up and sent back to the Jeffersonian. They said their good byes to Rick and Nikki and then boarded their plane for home. Neither had talked about Brennan's statement, but it had been on both their minds. Booth wanted to wait until they got home to discuss it and what it possibly meant for them.

Once in the air it was Brennan's turn to be playful with Booth. He was very intrigued with his sports magazine when he felt a naked foot slide up his pant leg. He tipped his magazine to look down at the offending foot. Then he looked over the top of the magazine at what the foot was attached too. His brown eyes sparkled. "Bones, you do realize what will mostly likely happen if you keep doing that right?"

"Yes"

"Okay, just checking" He went back to reading his magazine for about 15 seconds before he tossed the magazine and reached for her pulling her into his lap.

* * *

><p>Once back in DC Booth contacted Caroline and found that there was no policy that could regulate fraternizing between agents and consultants. Consultants referred to people outside of the bureau who did not actively work in the field side by side with agents. Consultants did not actively participate in the apprehension of a known dangerous suspect. Consultants followed the orders of the FBI liaison if extenuating circumstances arose. Dr. Brennan was listed as a consultant, she was anything but. Caroline felt that due to the job that Dr. Brennan did that a new job titlejob description should be created for that position. Her and Booths track record with solving crimes should make creating such a position just a little easier. Caroline agreed to draft up something before Booth and Brennan went to talk to Hacker.

Booth had begun looking for a house; he wanted a place Parker could feel at home. Swapping between his and Brennan's apartment was not what he considered stable and it was rather a pain. And he was entertaining the idea that if they had a child, it would be nice to have a home with a yard and a dog.

Booth had also because another mission, one of the utmost importance. He was looking for the perfect ring for Brennan. A ring that would not make her feel like a possession, but like a treasure, a ring that would leave no doubt that she was all he ever wanted and needed, a ring that announced to the world that he chose her to be his life partner. He would know it when he found it; he just had to keep looking.

His thoughts were interrupted by his cell. That was strange Caller ID said it was Cam, she never called him. "Booth"

"Seeley, if you are driving pull over." He pulled the car to the side of the street.

"Camilla, what is going on?"

"Hodgins found Dr. Brennan unconscious in her office. We don't know how long she had been that way."

"Where is she now?"

"They are taking her to Georgetown University Hospital; she woke up just as they wheeled her out."

"Thanks Cam." Cam could hear his siren come on as he hung up."

The lab had come to a stand still when they took Brennan out on the gurney. Cam came out after calling Booth and looked at everyone. "We aren't going to get anything done, so take the rest of the day off. I for one will be heading for the hospital."

"Cam" Hodgins called to her. "We had already planned on going up there and I have a car coming for us. I think it would be a good idea if you came with us and didn't drive."

"Thank you Dr. Hodgins, I would appreciate a ride."

When Hodgins limo pulled in at the hospital, they saw Booths SUV sitting in the ER parking area. They knew he would be with her, so all they could do is try to get a message to him, they were there.

The registration nurse went back to let Booth know they were there and relayed the message he would be out shortly to give them an update. The gang settled into the ER waiting room.

Booth stood next to the bed holding Brennan's hand. "Booth really I am fine. I just got a little dizzy that is all."

"You don't just get dizzy."

"I stood up and turned around too fast."

"And that is normal for you? No, it isn't." his eyes on hers warned her not to challenge him, not now.

The doctor came into the room looking over the blood work they had run. "Good Afternoon, Dr. Brennan, I am Dr. Brooks," he held out his hand to her.

"Hello Dr. Brooks," she motioned to Booth, "This is my partner Agent Booth with the FBI."

Shaking Booths hand, "Nice to meet you Agent Booth."

"Dr. Brennan we found that you are dehydrated, which was most likely the cause of the episode this afternoon. Everything else in your work up appears to be fine. I would caution you to keep yourself hydrated especially in your condition."

"My condition?" "Her Condition?" they said in unison, both looked at the doctor in confusion.

"Oh, you weren't aware?"

"Weren't aware of what?" Booth pushed

"This is not something I normal get to do, but Dr. Brennan you are pregnant. I hope congratulations are in order?"

Booth and Brennan both stared at the doctor, neither one moving. Slowly they turned their eyes to each other, looking at each other like they were kids that had been caught doing something they shouldn't have.

"Bones, are you okay?" Booth watched her with concern; he wasn't sure what this news would do to her.

She nodded but still had a look of disbelief in her eye.

"I can see you two need time to let this sink in. There will be a nurse coming in with an IV to help rehydrate you." He could see they were not really listening to him; he ducked out of the room.

"Booth you are the father." Not really sure why she said it, not like they had spent a night apart since that night.

"I know Bones, unless you managed to slip out during the whole 15 minutes we are not talking on the phone or actually together." He smiled trying to ease any fears she had.

"Booth, we are having a baby. I mean 'we' if you are okay with that."

"Babe, do you know how happy you have made me? I am going to be a father again and the only thing better than that, is that you are going to be a mother." Tears threatened to fall down his face. "I love you," he rested his head on her stomach then put a light kiss there, "and Daddy loves you too." Brennan couldn't help but smile watching him talk to her stomach.

"We need to find out how far along I am?"

"We will, we will, just relax Bones." He turned his attention back to her stomach as he rubbed his hand over it lovingly. Then he looked up at her like a child "My baby is in there." He moved up to kiss her. Then he started to sing "Havin' my baby, what a lovely way of sayin' how much you love me."

"Should you go let the gang know I am okay?" She was looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, I forgot they were out there. Should we wait to tell them?"

"I would like to tell them together, but if you feel the need."

"Nope we will tell them together." She shook her head as she watched him leave the room. He was grinning ear to ear as he made his way to the waiting room to talk to their friends.


	31. Chapter 31

The next morning at breakfast Booth decided to approach the subject of living arrangements."Hey Bones, since our family is growing this might be a good time to tell you, I have been kind of looking around at houses."

She eyed him suspiciously, "You have?"

He swallowed nervously, "Well, I thought bouncing back and forth between apartments wasn't real stable for Parker and plus one of us always forgets…" She cocked her eyebrow at him "Okay I always forget something at one of them. Now, that we have a baby coming, do we really want to keep both apartments and kids need a yard and a dog." He was playing with a napkin while he talked. He looked up at her, his brown eyes pleading. "I found a few places to look at that I think you would like. Not as close as our apartments are to work, but quiet safe neighborhoods."

She sat there and studied him, which made him more nervous and doubting it was a good idea to go house hunting without her. "Or we can just stay at yours, my lease is up in a couple of months, and I-I, if you don't mind. can. make my stay at your place more permanent." She smiled watching him stumble over his words. "Or, we can just keep both places." He didn't have a clue what he was saying now, he was just rambling.

"How about we take a couple of days and you show me the houses you found." Booth's grin grew as he looked at her. "You are right kids need more than an apartment or two. They do need a yard to play in, the dog we will discuss."

_One down, now to handle telling the FBI, this might be even trickier. _Booth had just dropped Brennan off at the lab and was heading into his office. _He needed to contact Caroline when he arrived to see if she had started to draft a policy. Not that he wanted to rush Caroline; everyone knew that would never be a good idea. However, Booth and Bones didn't have the option of waiting to long. He was confident that soon their addresses would change and it wouldn't take long for someone to realize the addresses were the same. Geographical location aside it would not be long before his baby made its presence known as it grew inside its mommy. _

Once in his office with the door locked so there would be no accidental interruptions, he picked up his phone to call Caroline.

"Hey Gorgeous, how are you?"

"Seeley Booth, You know sweet talking doesn't work on me. What have you done now?"

"What makes you think I did anything?"

"Do I sound like a fool?"

"Well, there is one little tiny thing. Are you close to have a draft of a new job description for Bones?"

"No actually, should I be?"

"Well, there has been a change in the relationship."

"Don't tell me you blew it, because if you did Seeley Booth, I am going to kick your butt all over DC."

"No, no, that isn't the problem."

"Are you planning on telling me this century, exactly what the problem is?"

Grinning like Bones had already given birth, "I am going to be a father." There was silence on the other end. A worried look crossed his face. "Caroline?"

"Are you telling me that Dr. Brennan is pregnant?"

"Um Yeah, but no one knows yet, don't want to tell anyone until we get this FBI thing figured out."

Sighing loudly, "Seeley Booth you are lucky I like you so much. How long do I have?"

"We don't know yet, we just found out yesterday when Bones was in ER and she was making an appointment this morning with her doctor for the rest."

"You call me as soon as you find out; we need to get this done before anyone finds out and tries to severe this partnership."

Booth looked around his office and looked at his case file. He had time to play hooky for just an hour or two. He headed out on what he considered his most important mission. Something he had been doing since he got back, he would take at least an hour a day during the week to continue his search for the perfect ring. So far it had eluded him, but he knew it was out there, he just had to find it.

If this kept up the jewelers in the DC area were going to know him on a first name basis. He had talked to most of them at least twice giving them as much detail as he could as to what he was looking for and hoping that he could get a lead to that perfect ring.

Today was not any different than any other day he went from jewelers to jewelers looking, still coming up empty handed. He was disappointed that he hadn't found the perfect ring yet. He realized that if he did find it now he would be really tempted to give it to her and with everything that had happened it might be too much for her and she might run. That was not something he wanted to chance, so he had to remind himself that it was okay not to have found the perfect ring today.

He did decide to call her and see when her appointment with her doctor was. He hoped she would allow him to go to the appointments and be involved, he missed out when Rebecca was pregnant with Parker and he didn't want to miss out again.

Just as he pulled his phone out it started to ring. Looking at the caller ID caused a smile to appear on his lips.

"Hey babe."

"Booth, do you say Hey babe to anyone that calls you?" she teased.

"Only a certain hot sexy scientist."

She giggled. How could he do that, say some simple words and make her feel like she was 16 and had her first crush. "Booth you are impossible."

"What did you call me for sexy?"

"Um, I-I…call…Oh yeah. My appointment will be at three this afternoon if you wanted to go. I wasn't sure, but I remember you talking about not being able to be involved much when Rebecca was pregnant, so I thought maybe you would want to with this baby."

How did she do that, he was just thinking about that and it was like she could read his mind, she took the worry away and make it all better. "Of course, I would love to. Do you think we will be able to see it? How far along do you think you are Bones? I am hoping at least 8 weeks; I would love to hear the heartbeat. Bones this is so exciting." Brennan just sat there at her desk with a smile on her face while Booth rambled on and on for the next few minutes.

"I am sure the doctor will be able to answer all our questions. Did you want to meet me there…"

"No, I will pick you up and drive you there. I will be there about 2:15, okay?"

"I will see you then."


	32. Chapter 32

Booth arrived at 2:10 and headed for Brennan's office. He was cut off by Angela, hands on her hips. "Okay G-Man what is up with Bren?"

"Wha-wha-what-What do you mean?"

"Don't get me wrong Booth, she is happy with you, it is obvious how happy you make her, but today it is like she is overdosing on happiness and frankly it is making the interns nervous. So what gives?"

"Wha-what would make you-you think something is up?"

"And you are avoiding a direct question. I will find out I always do." Booth just grinned as he walked pass Angela to Brennan's office.

"Hey Babe" She was sitting in her chair working on her computer and Booth came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her and placed kisses on her neck. "We should go soon, before Angela starts interrogating us."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She just stopped me out there and wanted to know what was up with you. Apparently you are overdosing on happiness and making the interns nervous."

Brennan turned and looked at Booth. "That is what she said, that and she would find out why."

Booth gathered up her stuff, so all she had to do was close out the file she was working on and walk out the door. When she turned around he was standing at the door with her coat and bag in hand for her. She leaned up and kissed him and then let him help her on with her coat. She picked up her bag, slid her arm into his and started through the door when they were stopped by one Angela standing there with her arms crossed.

"Hello Angela, Did you need something?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah, I need to know what is going on?"

"Booth and I are going to do some errands before we go home."

"No, you Bren, you are acting all strange and happy."

"But Angela I am happy."

"No you are normal person happy, kind of doesn't work on you."

"I do no know what you mean."

"Angela" Booth started, "You are Bones' best friend, if there was something going on she would tell you."

"She didn't last time, when you two ran off together."

"There was nothing to tell yet."

"Angela, we are going now, have a good night." With that Booth put his hand on Brennan's back and guided her around Angela and towards the door.

Sitting in the waiting room at Dr. Gibson's office, Booth was as fidgety as the kids that were climbing the chairs using the tables as race tracks for the cars. Booths leg was bouncing and Brennan reached over and put her hand on it. When the bouncing didn't stop she pushed down. "Booth, it is just a doctors waiting room, you really need to calm down."

"I am calm, just excited, "he countered.

She looked over at him, he didn't look like the in control, ex sniper, and knight in FBI standard issued armor she had come to know. He looked like a little boy, scared of the unknown, but also very excited to see what surprises the unknown held for him.

"Dr. Brennan," A nurse called her name from the door leading back to the exam rooms. Brennan got up and started to walk to the door, she stopped, something was missing. She turned and there was Booth, still planted in his chair.

"Booth, are you coming?"

"Huh? I mean Yeah." He jumped out of the chair like it was now red hot. She just smiled, took his hand and led him through the door.

Nurse showed them to the exam room and told Brennan to remove her clothing from the waist down and cover her self with the sheet on the examination table. It was just now that she noticed how truly nervous Booth was. She started to unhook her pants and he turned around and faced the door. "Booth you have seen me without clothing before."

"I know, but this is different."

"Okay" she drug the word out as a confused look crossed her face. She finished disrobing and covered herself with the sheet. "You can turn around now."

He turned around and came back over by her side. His face was very pale; she had never seen him like this. "Booth, you realize she will probably do an internal exam?" His eye meant hers with a look of almost fear in them. "Just thought I should warn you incase you don't want to be in the room when she does it."

"Bones, I will be fine." He was determined to be there for everything in this pregnancy. She was afraid he might actually pass out.

"Booth, you stay up here and talk to me?" He nodded "These exams are not something any woman likes to go through."

Dr. Gibson came in. She was a short, stout, older woman with a 100 watt smile. She instantly made you feel welcomed. "Dr. Brennan, how are you, I was a little shocked to see that this was not a normal visit. I must say congratulations." Turning to Booth, "And, you must be the proud papa?"

"Yes, I am" A large grin came across his face as he accepted her extended hand.

"Well, Dr. Brennan, Did you say that you have not missed a cycle yet?"

"That is correct, I got dehydrated and was taking to ER yesterday that is how we found out I was pregnant."

"Well, put your feet in the stirrups and lay back, let's see about how far along you are?"

Booth went pale again. Brennan looked up at him. "Booth come closer, talk to me, talk about our case." He concentrated on her eyes and started giving her facts about their case. As he talked some color came back in his cheeks.

"Well that feels like you are about 8-10 weeks, we can do an ultrasound to take a look and get a more accurate timeline for you. And I am sure you would like to hear the heartbeat." Booth face lit up when Dr. Gibson mentioned the heartbeat, she smiled to herself when she saw his face.

She pulled her ultrasound machine over and as she started to move the wand over Brennan's stomach, Booth watched the screen, not sure what he was looking at but it looked like the twilight zone on drugs.

"Oh, here we are. There is your baby, yep 8 weeks." Booth cocked his head to the side and his eyes darted between the screen and Brennan's stomach. Brennan looked at the screen and she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She was quite shocked that the image of a fetus inside her could cause such an emotional response, and then she looked at Booth.

Booth eyes were red rimmed as he was fighting tears. Dr. Gibson was watching him in amusement, he was going to be a tough one, but she was sure as soon as she turned on the sound and he heard the heartbeat he would be a blundering idiot like so many tough guys before him.

Booth's eyes meant Brennan's. "That's our baby." He choked out, still trying to remain in control. For Brennan it was too much, tears started to flow down her face. Booth face turned to concern, "Bones, you okay?"

She nodded, "I am just happier than I have ever been in my life."

"Hold that thought Dr. Brennan." Dr. Gibson interrupted. Brennan and Booth both turned their gaze to her and she flipped a button and there was a clear fast rhythmic whooshing sound.

The couple kept staring at the Dr. Gibson. "That is your baby's heartbeat." Booth jaw dropped and he turned to look at Brennan and as Dr. Gibson predicted the tears flowed and the man could not put a complete sentence together.

Dr. Gibson took a couple of pictures of the fetus before giving Dr. Brennan the okay to get dressed and told her to make an appointment on her way out. As they left the receptionist made the appointment and presented both with a little card that stated on the front "My first picture" and inside was the ultra sound picture. Booth was beaming.


	33. Chapter 33

Driving home Booth decided to find out what Brennan wanted in a home. He had picked out some to look at but might be able to narrow down the list some. He found she preferred to have a home that centered on family and friends, rather than formalities. The one thing she was insistent on was having an open floor plan between the kitchen and the living areas of the house. Brennan did not believe in having rooms that might only be used twice a year. Booth once told her there were different kinds of families and the squints were as much her family as her father and brother we. She wanted her house to feel like a home, to all that walked through the door. She had been to Hodgins mansion once and you could see Angela in every room. Every room was warm and inviting, that is what she wanted for her house.

After her description there was one house that Booth had seen pictures of that he wanted to show her. He would show her the pictures later on the computer and if she liked it maybe they could go out this weekend and walk through. And he loved this house because he could have a man cave. He knew he was going to have to explain a 'man cave' to Brennan and a man's need to have one. He smiled a little smile thinking about her telling him that technically it was not a cave, but a room within a house and how truly male chauvinist it was, especially if he thought she was going to keep it clean.

They also still needed to tell Parker he was going to be a big brother. He found his mind wandering wondering what Parkers reaction will be when they tell him. He felt Parker would enjoy having a little brother or sister. He was going to talk to Bones about Parker staying with them a little more once they got a house and Rebecca, so he could settle in and have some quality time with just him and Bones before the baby came.

On Friday Booth and Brennan picked up Parker from school and headed home, it was time to tell him he was going to be a big brother and Booth was looking forward to including Parker in looking at the house. Brennan had fallen asleep on the way home and Booth gently woke her when they got there. He took her bags and slung them over his shoulder and helped her out of the car. His arm around her shoulders, her head on his as they walked into her apartment building.

"Dad, is Bones sick?"

"No Bub, she is just tired, she has been working hard."

Once they got inside and got settled, Booth and Brennan sat Parker down to tell him about the baby.

"Bub you know when I told you Bones has been working hard, well her body has and it takes a lot out of her."

Parker eyes got big as he stared at his dad. "Dad is Bones Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah she is okay, it is just that she…well…she…Parker…."

"Parker, you are going to be a big brother. I am going to have a baby."

Parker looked at Brennan, his dad, her stomach and back at Brennan again. "Funny Bones, if you were having a baby your stomach would be big."

Booth and Brennan had to chuckle at his logic. Booth went to his jacket and pulled the ultra sound picture out. "Parker look here." He handed the card to Parker and he opened it and furrowed his brow, cocked his head one way and then the other.

"What is this?" Brennan showed him the outline of the baby and told him about hearing the heartbeat, explained how small it was right now, and that is why her stomach was not big.

"So this," pointing at the baby's image "is in there?" motioning towards Brennan's stomach. Booth and Brennan both nodded.

"How did it get there?" Parker innocently looked from Booth to Brennan.

"Whoa Bub, that is a discussion for another time, say when you are 30." Booth chuckled and got Parkers attention on something else.

"Dad?" Parker all of the sudden asked

"Yeah"

"Am I going to have to share my room or will I sleep on the couch when I come to visit?"

"Parker, no of course not."

"Then where are we going to sleep."

Pulling Parker up in his lap, "Hey, we are looking for a house with a yard and a place where you can have your own room."

"You sure Dad?"

"Of course I am why would you ask me that?"

"I just thought since the baby will be living with you all the time and I am only here…"

"Parker, no one will replace you," Brennan said from behind them, both Booth's turned and looked at her. "Yes the baby will be living with us more, but that will not change how much your father and I love you. Do you understand?"

He nodded but didn't seem convinced. "I have an idea what if we talked to your mom about you spending more time with us once we get a house." Booth watched Brennan's face as he said the words, hoping she would agree.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, then you can help me pick out stuff for your baby sister or brothers room and you can pick out stuff for your own room. How does that sound?" Brennan asked. Booth smiled at her, not many people saw what was lying under the surface of Dr. Temperance Brennan, but for those that did they were blessed with something they couldn't imagine.

Parker seemed to be relaxing more knowing his place in the family wasn't being filled in. He loved Bones and was glad she loved him back.

After Parker had been tucked in, Booth came and sat on the couch next to his girlfriend, wrapped his arm around her shoulders and put his hand on her stomach and gently rubbed in gently circular motions. He gave her a kiss on her cheek, "How did I get so lucky?" She smiled at him and leaned into him. She went from being all alone, to having a large, unconventional, and sometimes nutty family and she would not change anything. As she was thinking about all that had changed in her life she fell asleep, she barely woke as Booth carried her back to bed.


	34. Chapter 34

The next morning the little family got ready to go look at houses. As they pulled into some of the middle class neighborhoods Brennan started to look around at the homes, while they were suitable, she was rather curious why Booth was stuck on a price range.

The one house he really wanted to show her was adequate, but it wasn't the one. A house should be chosen as a place you intend to create memories in. Some live in more than one house in their life, they have their starter home, then they move up as their family grows. Booth and Brennan skipped a couple of steps, so in her mind their house should be the one they want to grow old in together, the one that the kids come home to and tell stories about things they did that mom and dad never knew about. The one they brought the grandchildren too.

They stopped for lunch at a pizza parlor with and arcade. She made sure Parker had enough tokens to play for a while and then turned her attention to Booth.

"Booth, Why are you only looking for homes within a certain price range?"

"Bones, I am looking for a home that we can afford."

"But, we can afford a much larger home than what we are looking at."

"Bones, the cost to raise a child is not cheap. I work for the FBI, I am not going to get rich doing that. I mean we will be comfortable, but not rich."

She finally figured it out, he was taking care of her, totally dismissing that she made good money in her job, not to mention her book sales, she was a best selling author. "Booth I make good money and I am a best selling author. I am pretty sure we can afford a much nicer house then what we are looking at."

"Bones, I am well aware that you make good money and that you are a best selling author. But as the man of the family it is my job to support you…." He closed his mouth when he saw the dangerous look in her eye.

"What are you saying Booth, that you don't want me working now that I am pregnant? You expect me to stay home and take care of the kids and the house? What are you saying?"

"Babe, No, you know I would next expect that from you. But I just can't assume to use your money."

"You could have asked."

"Yes, yes I could have asked but, Bones I was raised to be the provider." He held up his hand to keep her from interrupting, "I should be able to take care of my wife and kids without relying on my wife's income to do that." The color started to drain from her face and she just stared at him opened mouth. "Bones, it is just an alpha male thing, as you would call it, please don't read into it." She was still staring, not moving. "Bones are you okay?"

"You-you just called me your wife. Why did you call me your wife? Do you expect me to marry you?" He could see the walls going up; he had to stop them before she shut down.

"Bones, it was a slip of the tongue. I didn't mean I expect you to marry me. Look at me Temperance," He reached over and lifted her chin so that her eyes came up to meet his, "I might slip and call you my wife, because that is how I think of you. I chose you, a long time ago and ring or no ring, piece of paper or no piece of paper, those words are just as powerful and binding to me as the words 'I do'. You are my one and only, to me you are my wife. He watched her to see if she believed him or if he was going to have to go into major damage control. "In Oregon you told me you chose me, with my way of thinking that kind of makes me your husband." He flashed her his Booth grin.

It was a long time before she spoke again. "Booth if we got married, hypothetically, then everything would belong to both of us right, we would be partners right?"

"Yes" _Okay_ _so now we are hypothetically getting married, what is she doing?_

"What was once only yours would be ours. And married people usually have joint bank accounts. So if we got married, hypothetically, then your paycheck and all you property would become mine too, right?"

"Yes, it would. What are you getting at?"

"You are basically giving it to me without being married by your own admission of supporting your 'wife and kids'. Is that correct?"

"Yeah, but I am not sure where you are going with this."

"So if we hypothetically got married then my money and property would become yours also, correct?"

"Well, yeah." He started to realize where this was going. "No, Bones, I am not using your money."

"But if we were married it would be your money too, so why won't you use it?"

"Because Bones, it doesn't work that way."

"Why?"

"It just doesn't."

"But why, what is yours is mine, so it is only logical that what is mine is yours."

"No Bones no, It doesn't…work…that…way."

"Is that the only answer you give when you don't have an answer?"

"Bones, the man is supposed to take care of his family. I need to be able to take care of you."

"Take care of ME?"

"Baby, don't read into this. It was something Pops taught me when I was little. It was the way of the world when he was a man. A man took care of his family. I am just trying to take care of mine and make him proud."

Her eyes softened. "Booth you don't think you have taken care of me or your family?" His eyes said it all, he didn't think he did enough. "You make sure I eat, you make sure I go home at a decent hour. You drive me nuts if I so much a sneeze, until you make sure I am not sick. Booth, you saved me from Kenton, you dug me up after the gravedigger buried me and Hodgins alive, you took a bullet for me, you were then when Epps came after me, and you protected me from Broadsky. You were there when we found my mothers remains, you got Russ and me talking again, and you were there when my dad showed up. Booth I would say you have taken very good care of your family and Pops would be proud." She watched him for a few moments. "Money doesn't measure how you take care of your family."


	35. Chapter 35

It was three weeks before they found the house they wanted. Booth wanted to put in an offer, Brennan just wanted the house, price no object. One thing Brennan learned from Angela was that hormones were very useful in getting what you wanted from the male species.

The house was one that Brennan wanted to grow old in with Booth The main living floor was as open as could be with a few structural walls that added symmetry to the area. It had 5 bedrooms, 3 full baths, 2 half baths, large covered front porch that had a nice swing sitting off to one side. As you entered the large house you could see through to the kitchen and family room. To the right of the door would be considered a living room and to the left the dining room. There were stairs to the right of the hall leading to the kitchen and they lead to the 2nd floor where 3 of the 5 bedrooms were. On the back side of the stairs were stairs leading down to the 2 other bedrooms and a larger private room, which would become Booth's man cave. Brennan called it 'The Dog house.' It had a small kitchen unit down there, so he could watch his Sports, especially his flyer games without having to run upstairs to the main kitchen. There was also a full bath on that floor in case he did manage to get himself sent to 'the dog house'. Off the kitchen/family room there was a huge partially covered deck with a hot tub. Stairs lead down to a smaller deck and then to the yard.

Over the same 3 weeks Caroline had drafted up a new job description for Brennan. Brennan was not over enthused about it, but she had to admit it would be better than having the partnership severed. The only part she tried to fight them on was the part about her being pregnant and she would be slowly weaned from the field and replaced with interns until after her baby was born. Also stipulations of her conduct when being in a position where they might have to take down a violent suspect.

"Well, that is just not going to happen. I will just not follow policy."

"I did not just hear that Booth; knock some sense into her before we go talk to Hacker." Caroline said as she left Booth's office.

"Bones we have to talk to Hacker in 15 minutes, please don't say anything like you said." We need this to keep working together. She nodded

Caroline meant Booth and Brennan outside of Hackers office and waited to be shown in. As they came in Hacker greeted them, "Agent Booth, Ms. Julian," a tender smile came on his face "and Temperance. What can I do for you today?"

Caroline spoke up. "Assistant Director Hacker we are here as we found a policy area that is not defined, however, is referred to during classroom training. The policy in question or lack of is regarding fraternization of agents and of agents and consultants. What I have found is that there are several agents across the country, that are married to each other and while they don't general work together, sometimes they do get placed in those situation when it can not be helped. There are also several agents married to past and present consultants."

"Ms. Julian I am not sure what point you are trying to make."

"Mr. Hacker just let me finish and I can promise it will be clear." He nodded. "Obviously in this room we have an agent and a consultant. Dr. Brennan's involvement as a consultant does not fit into your policy, so I have taken it upon myself to draft up a policy that would more cover Dr. Brennan." She slid the policy draft across the desk to Hacker.

"Mr. Julian, are you telling me that Agent Booth and Temperance are involved."

"Andrew that is exactly what she is telling you." Booth leaned over looking around the front of Julian towards Brennan, giving her a hard look, telling her to be quiet. Ms. Julian was also giving her the 'I told you to be quiet look.'

Hacker looked at all three of them. "So let me clarify. Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan have started a relationship in violation of FBI policy…"

"Correction, there is no policy in place and has never been, and as I remember it you yourself Hacker dated Dr. Brennan." Caroline interjected.

"Dr. Brennan and I were not working partners."

"Still there is no policy in place forbidding it anywhere and by past history you have agents that are married to each other and agents that are married to consultants. The ONLY difference is that these two happen to have the highest solve rate of homicides of any partnership in the bureau. Are you willing to risk that? Are you willing to tell some family they might never find a killer because you broke up the one team that would have a chance of solving the crime?"

"Dirty pool Ms. Julian."

"Is it working?"

Hacker stared at them for a long time and looked over the policy. "Why is there a stipulation in here about pregnancy?"

"Do I seriously have to explain that to you Hacker?" Caroline stated looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Dr. Brennan is pregnant?"

"Give the man a pat on the back, he got it right?" Caroline chided.

"Doesn't look like you are leaving me with much choice are you?"

"Not really, what you have here is one heck of a team and you can't tell your heart who to love. It just happens."

"The heart can't love, it is just…."

"Booth, make her stop." Caroline glanced at him.

"Kids lets go, Hacker the sooner we get that policy on the book the happier I will feel."

Booth breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at Caroline. As they got up to go, Hacker interrupted, "Temperance, I suppose congratulations are in order to you and Agent Booth on your child."

"Thank you Andrew, however, we would prefer to keep that to ourselves a little longer if you don't mind."

"Sure, he turned to Booth and stuck his hand out, then leaned in. Take care of her."

"I will Sir and thank you."


	36. Chapter 36

30 days before the occupants of their house moved out. 30 days before the cleaners were able to go in and clean the house from top to bottom, and then the movers could move them in. He stared out of the window of his office and smiled at the thought of 'their' home, 'their' kids, 'their' cars, and 'their' yard. His grin got even bigger as he began to picture Brennan waddling around that house and helping her when she couldn't see her feet, when her back hurt, or when she would get stuck on the couch.

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone, "Booth"

"Mr. Booth, This is Edwin from Forever Jewelers, I think we found what you have been looking for. When you get a chance please come by and ask for me. I have it tucked away so that it can't be sold."

"Thank you Edwin." Booth closed the phone, after arguing over the house for 2 days and she almost shut down at him slipping and calling her his wife, he wasn't sure if buying a ring now was a good idea. It wasn't technically an engagement ring; it was more a promise ring. He was promising her that he would love her for the rest of his life. Okay it now sounded like a wedding ring, but he wasn't asking her to marry him, just make a promise with a ring. Like the words 'I chose' vs 'I do', a promise ring vs a wedding ring. It wouldn't hurt to look at it, would it?

Booth arrived at the Jewelry store, part of him hoped it was the ring, then his search was over, the other part of him was scared it was the ring and then he had to make a decision. Buy it and put it away until she was ready, if she would ever be ready. As he walked into the Jewelry store, Edwin spotted him and immediately came over to claim his possible sale.

"Mr. Booth, have a seat right here, would you like a cup of coffee or a glass of champagne."

"Coffee would be fine." Edwin signaled to another employee to get Booth some coffee and Edwin disappeared into the back.

Edwin returned and sat down opposite Booth with a deep blue velvet box; He gently opened the box and turned it towards Booth. "Mr. Booth, I hope this is what you were looking for."

Surrounded by deep blue velvet sat an 18kt white gold dolphin ring with a small diamond as the dolphins eye and .75 carat flawless diamond in the center. The dolphin wrapped securely around the diamond keeping it safely in its place. It would not be flush to her finger; however, it would not interfere with the gloves she had to use for work. Booth thought of the dolphin wrapped around the diamond keep it safe the same as his arms wrapped around Brennan's heart, keep it safe. He took the small ring out of the box and placed it on the tip of his pinkie. This was how he gauged Brennan's ring size, he had snuck home one day to check her rings on his finger so he would know what size to get. This ring would fit her perfectly. _Was it a sign that it was her size and it was the ring? Would he ever be able to find the perfect ring again? _

Edwin watched him, trying to tell if this was the ring. A smile came across Booths face. "You did it Edwin, this is the ring."

Edwin smiled triumphantly, "Would you need to bring the lady in to have it sized?"

Booth still had the ring on his pinkie, "nope it will fit her perfectly the way it is." As Booth left the store, he slipped the small box in his pocket, now he just had to keep it safe until after they moved.

Angela was just exiting a knife store across the street from the jewelry store Booth was coming out of. Angela was about to yell to get Booth's attention when she saw him look at something in his hand and then slip it in his pocket. She looked at the store he just came out of and had to cover her mouth so not to squeal on the middle of the sidewalk. As he pulled out she ducked behind a SUV until he was out of sight, then she hurried to her vehicle, she had to get back to the Jeffersonian, she didn't want to miss anything.

Angela came running into the Jeffersonian out of breath and frantically looking around for Brennan and Booth. She headed for Brennan's office. She didn't bother knocking and just walked right in. She caught Booth giving Brennan a tender kiss. Both stopped and looked at her. "Angela is there something you need?" Brennan inquired.

Angela looked from one to the other, "Umm, no..no..Sorry Bren. Booth, would you come see me before you leave today."

Booth furrowed his brow at her, "Sure Ange." Angela left and shut the door behind her.

"So Bones, how much longer do you think we have before we are forced to tell everyone about our baby?"

"We are going to have to decide soon, hitting 13 weeks and with everything I have read my clothing will start to get uncomfortable soon. My lab coat will hide most of it, if I keep it buttoned up, however, since I don't usually wear it buttoned up, it could draw attention. I suppose I am going to need to tell Angela soon, I am going to need someone to go shopping with for maternity clothing."

Booth quickly looked up at her. "Booth, I know you want to be there for everything, but I think buying my maternity clothing should be a girl thing." He gave a nervous laugh and nodded, she was right, just some things a man should not be aware of.

"Temperance the whole lab is here, Sweets is even here, we could tell them today, get it done, so you and Angela can make some plans and I am going to need some help when we move."

"You think we should?"

"Might as well tell them all at once and get it over with."

"Okay let's get everyone in here." Booth headed off to round everyone up, while Brennan sat down for a second before the chaos began.

As they all filed into Brennan's office one by one, they all looked at Brennan suspiciously. Hodgins finally said, "Do you all feel we have been here before?"

Booth gave Hodgins the look of 'am I going to have to shoot you' and Hodgins shrank into his spot next to Angela. And Cam was the last to arrive again; Booth had his back to everyone while Brennan faced them. He was talking gently to her and assuring her it would be okay as long as Angela's squealing didn't break anyone eardrums.

As Cam came into the office, she froze at the sight. Talk about déjà vu. "Uh Oh" her eyes grew wide as the urge to run was almost overwhelming.

"Dr. Saroyan come in and have a seat. Booth and I would like to talk to everyone."

"Does anyone feel like we have been here before?" Angela blurted out

Everyone nodded and was saying yes, yeah, this is spooky.

"Okay why is it when she says it everyone agrees, I saw it and I get the look of death from Booth?"

Booth turned around to face everyone; he wrapped his arm around Brennan's waist. "Guys, guys, we have something to tell you."

All eyes were on them now and no one was making a sound. "Okay Bones, I think we have their attention."

She smiled at him and turned to her frie..family. "Well, not sure how to say this, but Booth has assured me that blunt is the best. So, I'm…We…." She looks at Booth and he nodded.

"Are getting MARRIED" yelled Angela as she jumped to her feet.

Booth and Brennan both jerked their heads towards her "NO" they said in unison.

"Oh" Angela said quietly looking a little sheepish as she sank back in her seat.

"Angela, why would you think Booth and I were getting married, you know how I feel about it." Booth looked at the floor as he slid his hand into his jacket pocket and wrapped his fingers around the velvet box.

"I..I..don't know, it just came out. Sorry." Angela looked at her lap.

"What Booth and I wanted to tell you was that I am pregnant." You could have heard a pin drop, no one moved, no one said anything. Booth raised his eyes and watched his friends as the realization of her words hit them one by one. Angela was off the couch again, this time almost knocking Brennan over hugging her and squealing.

After all the congratulations were over, they all talked about the house, the baby, and everything that needed to be done. Booth threatened to shoot Sweets if he tried to analyze how anyone felt about Brennan being pregnant. Booth rallied the guys to help him once they started to move in. He didn't want Brennan having to worry unpacking or anything. Hodgins was looking forwards to this man cave that Booth was excited about.

Cam, Angela, and Brennan were huddled around her desk and talking about everything that needed to be done. They had a house to put in order, a nursery to create from scratch, Angela volunteered for that. Angela was more the designer; Cam was the one to keep Angela's creativity to a dull roar, because Brennan did not think having her house look like it came out of Life styles of the Rich and Famous would be a good thing with children around. She tilted her head out and looked at Booth, she smiled and there sat the biggest one of all of them.

After everyone filed out, Booth kissed Brennan and told her he would be back that afternoon to pick her up. As he left he remembered he was supposed to go to Angela's office.

He lightly knocked on her door, "Hey Ange, you wanted to see me." She turned around to face him arms crossed in front of her. "What?" He jammed his hands into his pockets as he shifted nervously on his feet.

"I saw you today."

He furrowed his brow "Huh?"

"I saw you at Forever Jewelers."

Booth sighed and closed his eyes "Yeah."

"What was the little box you shoved in this pocket?" She patted the pocket to confirm the box was there.

"Angela you can't tell anyone, especially Bones."

"You are going to ask her to marry you?"

"No"

"What do you mean NO?"

"Ange, it is complicated. You saw her reaction in there." He motioned towards her office.

"I know, but you know she loves you. She will come around in time."

In case she doesn't come around, I still plan on giving her the ring as soon as I figure out a way to make her understand it is my promise to her till death do us part without having to have a ceremony."

"Can I see it?" she looked hopeful at Booth.

He glanced around and pulled the box from his pocket and handed it to her. She opened it and her hand went to her mouth. When her eyes finally came back up to meet his, there were tears in them. "It is perfect Booth."


	37. Chapter 37

Booth stood in the middle of his empty apartment looking around, thinking of all the memories he had. He and Parker had spent a lot of father/son time there. It was bittersweet to be leaving it all now. He made one last walk through making sure they hadn't missed anything, one last flood of memories came back as he made his way room to room. He closed and locked door for the last time and headed down to turn in the keys to the landlord.

He knew the movers would be moving all his items to the lower level of the house to his 'man cave'. The rest of the house would definitely have a woman's touch. He smiled knowing his whole world was turning upside down for 3 days and it was well worth it.

As he pulled up at the house both moving vans were there and there was his Bones at the front door, hands on her hips, nose to nose with a mover. "Oh crap." Booth slammed the SUV into park and bailed out "Bones, what is going on?"

"This Neanderthal is arguing with me on where to put your furniture."

"And?" Booth looked at both of them.

"The lady says it is to go in the garage. I am trying to tell her you wanted it downstairs." Booth held up his hand to the guy.

He pulled Bones over, "Sweetheart, we agreed that my stuff from my apartment is going into my man cave right?" She crossed her arms in front of her and just stared at him.

"It isn't?" She continued to stare at him "Did I miss something?" she didn't move. "How am I suppose to fix it if you won't tell me what it is?" When she still didn't say anything he announced, "They are putting my stuff downstairs that is my final word." He stomped away feeling rather proud of himself and told the mover to move the stuff downstairs. He turned just as Brennan ran into the house crying. "Damn"

The mover chuckled, "Pregnant?" Booth nodded, "Hey man, I know what you are going through, mine is 5 months along and those hormones are murder."

"No kidding."

Just as he headed for the front door Angela came storming out of it. "Booth, why is Bren crying."

"Angela it is hormones. I want my stuff downstairs, she agreed to that; everything from this level up is all hers to do what she wants to do with it. So I put my foot down."

"You put your foot down with Bren, of all people and when she is pregnant, are you insane?" Angela glared at Booth.

He ran his hand through his hair. "Tell me what to do Angela."

"First you need to know she is trying to set up a surprise for you downstairs, let her do it. Don't move." Angela went over and talked to the mover and Booth saw him nod and a smile come across his face. Angela then turned her attention back to Booth.

"You don't know anything, got it?"

"You haven't told me anything."

"All the better, now get your butt in there and make her feel better." Booth growled and headed into the house.

* * *

><p>The house was livable, there was still unpacking that needed to be done, but the majority was done and the house was starting to look and feel like a home. Booth was not allowed in his man cave, Bones made him promise. How many men have a man cave and are not allowed in it? But, how could he refuse her, she had tears in her eyes from her instant hormone attack. Is this what they meant when they called men 'whipped', he chuckled to himself. He was starting to realize the man side of the pregnancy stuff was rough. He wasn't taking anything away from what the female was going through, but dang it was mentally exhausting trying to say and do the right stuff all the time. And when hormones attacked, it became a 20 questions game and don't ask the wrong question, or you chanced freeing more hormones. But at night when she tucked her body up against his and put her arm across his chest it was so worth it.<p>

She rolled onto her back. He turned his head to look at her, this was not like her. "I have a doctors appointment tomorrow, are you coming?"

He rolled to his side, propping himself up on his arm. "Of course, I am coming. I don't want to miss any of this."

She smiled and took his hand; she slid it across her stomach, "feel that?"

She did it again. He took his hand and rested it on her stomach and moved it around and he realized what she was talking about, it was barely noticeable, but he could feel a slight bump, it fit into the palm of his hand as he relaxed his hand. His eyes sparkled as a smile crept across his face. He moved the blankets off her and lowered himself to her stomach. "Hey baby, it is daddy. Mommy and I have been busy getting our house ready for you to come home to. We can hardly wait to meet you. I am going to go make out with mommy now, but I will come back and talk to you later." He kissed her stomach and moved back up to take her in his arms. She was laughing at him when he moved his face close to hers.

"Booth do you really think it is a good idea to tell our child we are going to be making out."

"I did it in baby talk, they can't understand the words yet, but he or she can hear my voice. They get to hear yours all the time since they are riding around in you."

"So Agent Booth were you telling our child the truth."

"About making out with Mommy, Oh yeah." He grinned at her before he pulled her to him and started to kiss her neck and shoulder.


	38. Chapter 38

The next morning Booth comes down stairs following his nose. There was a wonderful smell coming from the kitchen and he couldn't believe he smelled it. He looks over and there is Brennan with her nose wrinkled up cooking bacon. "Bones, you are vegetarian."

"But you aren't"

"Honey, while I appreciate it and I love you so much, you don't need to cook meat for me."

"I don't?"

"No, no. I am willing to open myself up to a more vegetarian lifestyle, however, I still like my eggs, milk, and cheese, any of that stuff that comes from the animal naturally and doesn't kill them."

She smiled at him and threw herself into his arms crying, his arms going instinctively around her. "Baby, are you Okay."

"I am fine", she said between sniffles.

"Honey, why are you crying?"

"I don't know."

"Huh?"

"Really Booth, I don't know." He just held her and let her cry it out.

Again they sat in the doctors' office and again Booth looked like a scared little boy. Brennan just watched him and finally reached over and took his hand. "Booth, it will be okay."

"I know Bones, I know." Since he hadn't been around for as much of Rebecca's pregnancy, he was doing this for the first time and he wanted to get it right.

"Dr. Brennan." The nurse called

Brennan stood up and looked over her shoulder, Booth was lost in thought. "Booth", she leaned over. His eyes caught hers and he stood and took her hand as they headed back for the examination room.

Again he turned away while she disrobed. "Booth, why does me disrobing here bother you so much?"

"It doesn't bother me."

"They why do you turn your back."

"It isn't proper."

"Booth you see me naked almost every day, how is this not proper?"

"Bones, it isn't seeing you naked that isn't proper, you are beautiful. It…it...is what it does to me that isn't proper."

"Oh" she giggled

"And it isn't funny either."

* * *

><p>The doctor came in examined Brennan and again Booth talked to her about the house while the doctor did the exam. She confirmed Brennan as 15 weeks along and was getting ready to leave and she looked at Booth.<p>

"Would you like to see your baby?" Booths grin was enough for her.

"She managed to get a full on 3d face shot of the baby and snapped a picture for Booth."

He couldn't believe it looked like a real little baby. "Mr. Booth, your baby is about the size of a soft ball and weighs about 2 ounces." The doctors' voice brought him out of his daydreams. All he could do was smile.

"Is he going to be like this the whole pregnancy?" Dr. Gibson asked Brennan

"I am suspecting so."

"Good to know." She smiled at Brennan, "see you next time."

* * *

><p>Booth sat in his office turning a small velvet box around in his fingers. He opened it and would look at the ring thinking about how it would look on her finger and how every time she looked at it, it could remind her of how much he loved her.<p>

He also thought of the date and smiled to himself. The date he wrote down and burned so very long ago. A lot had happened since that night and he had a lot of work to do before his date arrived. He hoped she remembered when the time came.

Since they hadn't had any cases Brennan and Angela took some much needed time off to shop. Angela had taken it upon her self to become Bren's decorator, not just for the baby's room, but for the whole house.

"Bren your house is a little empty, even moving everything from both your apartments in, it is still empty. So are you ready to spend some money?'

"Booth will not like it if we spend too much money, he has this thing about supporting his family and I haven't got him use to the idea that I have money too."

"He will get use to it soon enough, especially after he sees what we did for the house and him. Hodgins and Wendel are at your place waiting for painters and will be working on Booths man cave. The man is going to seriously hurt someone if he doesn't get to go play with the boys soon"

Angela and Brennan went store to store buying furnishings for their new house and of course they had to have outdoor furnishing, Brennan wasn't exactly sure why, but she went with the flow. Angela has masterfully set up the delivery and set up of items and what the store couldn't set up Hodgins and Wendel could.

Next was shopping for Brennan, she needed all new clothes to get her through the next few months as her size changed. When the ladies left they each had multiple bags and were trying to figure out how to get them all in Brennan's prius. Brennan smiled, pulled out her cell and hit the familiar speed dial button.

"Booth"

"Hi honey" That should have been his first warning something wasn't right, but Booth's gut failed him.

"Hey Babe, you and Angela having a good day?"

"You could say that. Are you busy?"

"No, not really."

"We could use your help?"

"What do you need?" he was finishing off signing some reports as he talked to her, maybe that is why his gut feeling was suppressed.

"Could you come meet us at the mall?"

"Sure, where do you want to meet?"

"We will be in the parking lot on the south side, we are in my Prius."

"Okay, should take me about 40 minutes." She closed her phone and smiled

"We have 40 minutes to kill before he gets here." Angela grabbed her arm and pulled her towards Babies R Us.

"Bren I know we could go to those overpriced stores and if you want to we can, but we are here, we might as well get stuff for the babies room, especially if we have Booth coming to pick up the other packages."

They found a bassinet, a crib, a changing table, a dresser, diaper holder, and a diaper disposal unit. "Bren, what theme do you want in the babies room?"

"Theme?"

"Yeah, you know like Mickey Mouse or Bambi, or rainbows." Angela looked hopeful at her.

"I-I don't know Ange."

"That is okay, I will do some thinking on that. That part can wait until I get a look at the room you want to make the nursery in." Angela was babbling and wandering away, she failed to notice Brennan stop by a rocker, it was a glider rocker, however, it looked antique and something about it called to Brennan. "Angela, I want this too."

Angela came back with an employee in tow and started pointing out everything they wanted and had it all taken to the front of the store.

As soon as they paid for it, Brennan's phone rang. She smiled as she looked at her caller ID. "Right on time."

"Hey Babe." Again he missed the red flag

"Hi, I am at your car, you aren't."

"Come to Babies R Us." Now the red flags went up, but it was too late. As he pulled up he noticed several employees' bring items out of the store. Angela was already around the back opening up the SUV and laying the seats down.

"Bones, how much shopping did you and Angela do exactly?" She looked at him nervously. He raised his eyebrows at her, "Bones?"

She looked up at him with big blue eyes. "We just bought what we needed?"

"I didn't realize we needed anything."

"Oh no booth, the house had to much empty space even combining our apartments and the baby's room needs to be put together and Parker still needs to pick out stuff for his…"

"Hold it right there." He put his hands on his hips and he was glaring at her, "We are not spoiling our kids."

"But Booth, we aren't spoiling them, the baby needs this stuff and Parker deserves to have a boy's room, his own room, not a room that is set up for guests."

He was within inches of her face "We will talk about this later." He then put a kiss on her cheek and headed for the SUV. As he was getting in, "I will see you at home."

As he drove away a little faster than normal, she stood there staring after him. Angela saw the look; she pursed her lips and started walking deliberately towards her car. Battle lines had been drawn, Angela just hoped herself and any other innocent survived the fall out.


	39. Chapter 39

"Angela there is one more place we need to stop before heading home."

"Bren do you think that is a good idea, Booth looked pretty perturbed?"

"Well let him be perturbed, I make good money and if I want to spoil MY FAMILY then I will spoil them."

"Okay sweetie Okay."

The last stop of the day was at an electronics store. "Dr. Brennan, welcome back."

"Hello, I have a question about when you were going to deliver that TV I ordered."

"Let me look it up, be right back."

"Bren, what TV did you order?"

She turned and pointed to a top of the line 64 inch plasma TV. The kind that Booth always joked about when he had tried to talk her into buying a TV. I bought it for Booth's man cave, it will fit perfect on that far back wall and that man room could create a space for sports viewing, and then have a small dining room type area and kitchen in the front. Or if we have company, they have a mini apartment so they can have some privacy.

"Dr. Brennan that TV should be arriving anytime now at your place. Is someone there that can let our delivery person in?"

"Yes, my hus…boyfriend should be there along with her husband."

Angela caught the slip and she smiled and just stared at Brennan like she had a secret.

"While I am here, I would like to pick up a few more things if you don't mind?"

"Sure thing Dr. Brennan. Lead the way."

"I want a .32 inch flat screen with a wall mount for my son's room. Also I think I need 3 of those new games, it comes in a white box." The employee looked confused at her.

"Dr. Brennan lets go look at them and you can point them out." She nodded

Once in the games, she pointed to the Wi's and the Xbox. "3 of each and games for them, what are popular games for 10 year olds and for 30+ year olds?"

"Bren, Booth is going to blow a gasket."

"Angela that is impossible, Booth doesn't have gaskets in him." Angela just looked at her. "Oh, I get it now; you mean he will be angry?" Angela nodded.

Brennan pulled her car around and everything was loaded into it. Her Prius was small enough that the TV barely fit in the back and all the game consoles were on the back seat.

Her cell rang "Hello"

"Bones, where are you?"

"Angela and I had a few more things to do, we will be leaving shortly."

"You better not…"

"Better not what Booth?" silence from the other side of the phone.

"Better not what?"

"Bones just come home." He hadn't heard that tone to her voice in a long time. It was time to brace for impact, he did something wrong and he was so going to pay for it.

Just then the doorbell rang and there was a delivery person. Booth eyed him up and down. "Can I help you?"

"Mr. Booth?"

"Yes."

"We have a delivery here and we have been instructed to install it in the basement."

"What delivery?"

"A TV."

"A TV?"

"Yes, sir. Dr. Brennan purchased it."

"No problem, bring the TV in."

He decided he needed a sandwich and headed for the kitchen to join Hodgins and see if he had an insight as to what his wife and Bones were up to. After more than an hour of talking Hodgins finally put his hand on Booth shoulder and looked him directly in the eye. "My friend the only advice I can give you for dealing with a pregnant girlfriend is to let them have their way, you will never win. Not that we win when they aren't pregnant, but you will never win when they are, hormones will eat you alive man, just smile and agree. Let her have her way." He was probably right, better to just give in, especially now.

"Excuse me Mr. Booth. We are finished if you would care to come check it out."

"Sure, come on Jack lets see what Bones bought."

When he stepped into his man cave and saw that TV mounted against the wall and the dark curtains that covered the small window. He was beside himself. That was the TV he use to tease her about buying and there it was mounted to his wall. There were neon signs on the walls and Flyers Posters, one of them autographed and framed.

"Dude, Dr. B got you that?" he was staring at the huge TV. "Wow can I move in?"

"Jack you are rich get your own."

"Angela might kill me."

"You got that right Hodgie." He turned to find Angela smiling at him.

Brennan stepped up next to Booth and looked at the TV. "So I can't spoil my kids?"

He looked at her confused "Huh?"

"Booth you are nothing but a big kid, if I can't spoil my kids then I can't spoil you."

"Bones, I-I" he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her "I love you. I can't believe you did this."

"You will need somewhere that you can escape and unwind and have guy time with just your friends or with Parker."

Angela told Jack to get Sweets and Wendel there was stuff in the car that needed to be unloaded.

Brennan headed upstairs, she just wanted to lie down and relax. It had been a long day and she was exhausted. She was soon asleep.

Hodgins nudged Booth's arm. "Let her have her way man, you could make out like a bandit." He chuckled as he walked back upstairs. Booth just continued to look at the TV and started to feel bad about snapping at her.

Angela started ushering everyone out of the house to give Booth and Brennan some privacy. She told Booth they would be back the next day to finish up and get the rest of the boxes unpacked and stuff put away.

He decided he needed to go apologize to her, he knew she was trying really hard to make a home for them. This was something she wasn't use to doing and she was doing it the only way she knew how, the rest she was learning from Angela and Cam.

When he opened the bedroom door and saw her lying asleep, he smiled. He gentle lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He was soon asleep too.


	40. Chapter 40

Booth woke up alone; she had managed to sneak out of bed on him. He showered and headed downstairs to find her cooking pancakes for him for breakfast. He walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her shoulder. "Good morning beautiful."

She leaned her head back against his shoulder, "Morning"

"What are you going to do today?"

"Angela and Cam are coming over and we are going to start working on the rooms."

"What do you mean working on the rooms?"

"You know putting them together. The furniture should be delivered today."

"Furniture?"

"Yes, Angela and I did quite a bit of shopping yesterday." He just watched her.

"Temperance, just how much shopping?"

"Seeley would you stop worrying, it isn't like I can't afford to do it."

"I am staying home today; I don't want you to over do it."

"You promise not to get mad."

"Is there a reason I would get mad?"

"After yesterday, maybe several. The sooner we get all this done, the sooner we can just settle into life."

He motioned for her to come over to him; he turned on the stool he was sitting in and pulled her between his legs. "After today, we discuss this kind of stuff. That is part of being a couple, decisions are made together."

She nodded and leaned into him. "I love you Booth."

"I love you too."

"After he ate, he called in and requested a personal day off and then headed back upstairs to change into jeans and a T shirt."

The gang had all arrived and it wasn't long before delivery trucks started to arrive. Booth looked at Brennan. "How much shopping did you two do again?"

Angela turned Booth towards the back of the house, "just don't look Booth." Hodgins came up next to him "You can't win, just let her have her way. Your only job today is to follow directions." Booth just closed his eyes and shook his head.

Him, Hodgins, Sweets, and Wendel just stood and watched Angela direct the movers' with the efficiency of cops' direct traffic in downtown New York. Angela finally turned toward the guys "Booth, Jack go help Bren, Sweets, Wendel your are Cam's muscle." The guys entered the rooms and found out their helping was actually an intense physical work out, which included multiple muscle groups, as they moved items from one location to another and sometimes back again, until it was just right.

By the end of the day, every room except the baby's room and Parkers room were finished. It was officially home now. Angela shooed the men down to Booth's man cave. There were 2 pizzas down there for them and a refrigerator full of beer.

The ladies sat in the family room enjoying pizza and going through all the clothing that Brennan and Angela had bought on their outing. Every once in a while they would hear whooping coming from below. The boys sounded like they were having fun.

After everyone left Brennan started to wander from room to room looking at their home. As she made her way upstairs he ran up beside her and put his arm around her waist. "Hey"

She smiled at him. "Hey"

They entered their bedroom "So are you still angry with me over money?"

"No, but we do need to discuss with me make big decisions like that. I know you can afford it, but these decisions need to be made together as a couple."

"I understand. Booth, I…we promised Parker he could pick out stuff for his room. We can't go back on that now. He needs to feel this is his home and he is not a visitor."

"Okay, but after Parkers room, you and I discuss large expenditures."

"And the baby's room."

"You already got all the big stuff for the baby's room, I am sure whatever you spend now will be fine."

"I am going to try out this Jacuzzi tub, you want to join me."

"I would probably fall asleep if I did. You enjoy, I will be the warm body next to you when you come to bed." She kissed him and padded over to brush her teeth and wash her face.

* * *

><p>It had been 3 weeks since they moved into their house, the baby's room was finished, and all that was left was Parkers room. Booth had called Rebecca and asked to meet her for lunch; he was going to talk to her about letting Parker living with him and Brennan for a while so that he could get settled in.<p>

"Hey Seeley, how are you?"

"I am doing fine Becca, and how are you?"

"So what did you want to talk about, I can see that look on your face."

"You know Bones and I bought a house?"

"Yes I know, I am assuming that is why you have not had as much time lately."

"Yeah about that, I am worried about Parker feeling left out or brushed off with everything that has happened. Now that we have a house, we have his room just waiting for him to pick out what he wants."

"I am sure he will love that."

"I hope so" he leaned on the table "Becca I don't want him to feel I am replacing him with the baby. I know that scares him and then with all the moving I wasn't around, he has got to be confused."

"I think he is a little, but Drew reminds him that even though you are busy getting a home for all of you, you are never far from his mind."

"Thank him for me."

"So Seeley, you are working up to something, are you going to ask or am I going to have to guess."

"Would you consider letting Parker live with me and Bones for a while so he can get settled and maybe he won't feel like he is being exchanged when the baby does come."

"I thought that is what you were going to ask me. I think it would be good for him and for Dr. Brennan. I know she loves him, but making the adjustment now rather than after she has a baby to care for it probably a good thing."

"You said yes?"

"Yes I did." He jumped up and hugged her. "Seeley, I can't breathe."

"Sorry, When can I pick him up?"

"You can today after school if you like. To be honest it will give me a break, my boss is pushing me on a deadline and only having to focus on that for a while will be nice. Also, I think Drew and I need some time alone, so this works for all of us."

As soon as Rebecca left Booth was leaning against his SUV and calling his favorite Lady.

"Hey beautiful."

"Booth, what are you doing?"

"I am going to go grocery shopping, text me a list."

"Booth we can go tomorrow."

"No we can't."

"Why?"

"Because we will be out tomorrow letting Parker pick out furniture for his room."

"When will he be here?"

"Today after school and Becca agreed that he needs to settle in before the baby gets here and she needs the time to spend with Drew and finish a deadline at work."

"Okay you head for the store; I will make up a list and send it to you. Also pick up all Parkers favorites, I am not sure what they are, but I need to learn them."

"Bones don't worry, you are terrific with him. Just relax and enjoy."


	41. Chapter 41

Parker had settled in well with Booth and Brennan. He enjoyed have the xbox's and the Wii's set up all over the house. One of his favorite times was sitting with his dad in the basement and watching hockey games. Once in a while they allowed Bones to come join them, but she never came uninvited and never tried to invite herself. She understood the need for them to have special time.

One day while the boys were in Booth's man cave, she called an old friend.

"Detective Thomas"

"Nikki it is Temperance."

"Well, hello there, I had been thinking about you. How is everything going with you and Agent Booth?"

Brennan laughed a little. "Things are going very good. I have never been happier. We bought a house, right now his son is living with us so he can get settled in before the baby comes. Our partnership did not get severed."

"Time out, did you say baby?"

"Yes, I did."

"When did this happen?"

"I was pregnant when I was out there, we just didn't know it yet."

"So has anything changed in your status now that you are pregnant?"

"Why would anything change in my status?"

"Temperance are you going to marry that man or not?"

"Booth has not asked and I am pretty sure he won't, he knows how I feel about marriage."

"And you know how he feels about being married. You know it is totally against everything he was every taught for him to be living with you and having a child out of wedlock, yet you EXPECT him to do it because you don't believe in it."

"I never expected him, he just did it."

"Why did he just do it? Because he knows how against it you are."

"I suppose."

"Temperance I love you like a sister, but sometimes I want to smack you really hard. Let me ask you this. What is your child's last name going to be?"

"Brennan" she said like that should be common knowledge

"Does Booth know this?"

"I never thought about that."

"Start thinking about it."

"Nikki, do you think you two could visit? I miss our talks and while I love my friends here, sometimes you make more sense then they do. We have plenty of room." Brennan sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"Let me check with the Sheriff I am sure I can find some time, Tempe are you okay?"

"I just have a lot that has changed since I got pregnant and I need someone like you that makes me think."

"I will see what I can do and I will call you back tomorrow."

"Thank you." Brennan hung up the phone. She was pretty sure most of what she was feeling was hormones, and as much as she loved Angela, her thought process was very different than Nikki's and Nikki had walked in similar shoes, so she understood.

* * *

><p>Brennan was due back to work the next morning, so they had to alter up their morning routine some. Parker had to be dropped off at school and be picked up. Booth and Brennan were comparing schedules to see if they needed 2 cars or just one. This particular day they needed 2, Booth had an early meeting. Brennan would get Parker to school and then they would meet up for a brunch after his meeting.<p>

On her way in her cell rang "Brennan"

"It is Nikki; did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No, just dropping Parker at school and then heading to work."

"Rick and I can fly out of here on Thursday morning if that works for you?"

"Yes, that would be perfect, how long can you stay?"

"We have to fly back Monday, but a few days if better than nothing."

"Thank you Nikki, it will be so good to see you again. Let me know your flight information and we will be there to pick you up."

After dropping Parker off she left a message on Booths phone letting him know they would have company soon in the form of Nikki and Rick.


	42. Chapter 42

Thursday arrived and Brennan was sitting back on her couch waiting for Booth so they could head out the airport and pick up Rick and Nikki. She was rubbing small circles on her stomach. It was a strange sensation not something she experienced before. More soothing and comforting, she found herself wondering if part of it soothed the baby, even though she wasn't actually touching the baby.

Booth came through her office door and just stopped and smiled at her sitting on the couch. Every time he saw her he swore he loved her more. "Temperance, I chose you." She rolled her head towards him and smiled at him. "Seeley, I chose you."

"Now that we have that established, I am going to say Hi to my baby." Booth kneeled by Brennan he placed his hands on either side of her belly. "Hey sweetie, it is Daddy." He kissed her stomach. The baby started to roll around, Booth eyes widened, he smiled up at Brennan. "Was that…?" She nodded

There was someone else who witnessed this event also and she was slipping out of the office. She had the evidence on her cell, the look on Booths face, the surprise in his eyes and his hands protectively around the womb that held his child. Angela looked at the picture; this was one moment they would never forget. She headed for her office to get this picture off her phone.

"We should go Booth." He kissed her belly one last time and stood up. He turned to pick up her bag and her jacket and waited at the door for her. "I think you forgot something today Agent Booth?"

"I didn't forget anything, did I? Bones, did I?"

She headed for the sliding door. "I am sure you will think of it. At least you better think of it and she gave him a mischievous smile."

He followed her out of the lab trying to think if he had forgotten anything. "Come on Bones, you can at least give me a hint."

"Nope"

"Great now you are going to hold it against me."

"I just might do that, thanks for the idea."

"Bones that is just not fair."

They waited in the waiting area for Rick and Nikki to disembark the plane.

"So Bones, I didn't forget anything did I?"

She raised her eyebrows at him, "If you didn't why are you so worried about it?"

"What did I miss and how much am I going to have to suffer if I don't figure it out?" he gave her puppy dog eyes and pouted.

"There they are Booth." Brennan started to wave, but Nikki had already spotted her. Nikki ran over and hugged Brennan then Booth.

Nikki and Brennan walked off arm in arm chatter happily to each other. Booth looked at Rick. "Appears we are the luggage handler and the chauffer."

"Yep, it appears that way."

"I got a man cave at home."

"No, seriously?"

"It will be your mini apartment while you are with us, but I am sure you will enjoy it. You didn't bring your daughter."

"My parents volunteered to take her and we ran really fast before they changed their minds." Rick laughed heartily.

"Booth," Brennan called over her shoulder, "We are heading for the car."

"Sounds good, we will be there as soon as we get the luggage."

"So Tempe tell me what is going on? Why do you doubt everything you figured out in Oregon?"

"I do not doubt it, I chose Booth, I told him I did and we still tell each other that."

"Tempe I am only here for a few days, don't make me interrogate you."

Brennan started to talk about when Booth slipped and called her his wife and what her reaction was to that and how he explained it. She also brought up the almost slip when she was buying the TV's. These things had become constants on her mind when she didn't have something else to occupy her mind.

"Tempe why do you think Booth tries to identify you as his wife?"

"I don't know?"

"Could it be because he really hopes someday you will consent to be his wife?"

"I suppose that could be accurate."

"Why are you so opposed to being his wife?"

"I am not opposed to being his wife, just getting married."

"Sounds like a cop out to me."

"I don't know what that means."

"Sounds like a fake excuse." Nikki saw Rick and Booth coming and changed the subject.

"Do you two work tomorrow?"

"Unfortunately we do." Booth answered.

Rick turned to Brennan "Dr. Brennan would you mind if I shadowed you at work tomorrow, I would be fascinated to see what you do."

"I would like that very much."

"Well Booth that leaves me stuck with you if it is okay for me to shadow you for a day?"

"I am sure I can work something out."

Once they got Rick and Nikki all settled in, they enjoyed an evening outside on the deck. Booth had brought home Chinese food. Brennan didn't realize how close her and this Nikki had become in just the short time they actually spent talking when she was in Oregon. Nikki was no nonsense, she would hint at something a few times before she picked it up and beat you over the head with it until you figured it out.

The couples retired to their rooms. Brennan had seemed preoccupied during the evening. "Babe is everything Okay?'

"Yeah. Booth, you know I love you right?"

"Of course, why?"

"Just making sure." Booth settled into bed and waited for her to finish her nightly routine, and then she slid in between the covers and into his arms.

"By the way, you forgot to kiss me."

"Huh?"

She smirked, "When you came to get me, you forgot to kiss me hello."

He rolled until she was under him; he looked tenderly at her face. "Well ma'am I think I have some catching up to do. He started to kiss her cheek, then her jaw, then her neck, then light kisses on her lips. Soon the kisses turned passionate and full of need and want. Then reality gave way to their own special world, the place they went when they were breaking the laws of physics.


	43. Chapter 43

The next morning Nikki and Brennan were in the kitchen preparing coffee and muffins for breakfast, when Booth walked in, "Morning Ladies." He smiled. They both sat and looked at him as he poured his coffee. "What?" Feeling all of the sudden awkward he grabbed a tray another cup of coffee and some muffins and made his exit out of the kitchen as safely as possible.

Nikki smiled as she watched him leave. "That man is a prize catch, you realize that don't you?"

"I don't know what that means."

"That means you are a fool girl. A fool for not latching onto that and saying "I do".

"Booth said that me saying the words 'I choose you' were just as powerful as 'I do'.

"And you believe that?"

"Why would he lie to me?"

"So he won't lose you. He is going to tell you exactly what he has to, to keep you from running away from him. And he will lie until the day he dies if it keeps you around."

"He did tell me that he would not force me into marriage, but that he would not hesitate to marry me if I gave him the chance."

"And you didn't figure it out then? Give me a break, you are so wound up in your past you can't let your present and future make you happy. If you don't tell your past to go to hell your future will NOT be happy. That man will never leave you, but if he isn't happy you won't be happy and eventually this will wear heavily on him and it will affect you. I suggest you think long and hard."

Nikki walked out of the kitchen leaving Brennan to her thoughts. As she entered the man cave both men tried to look innocent, even through the evidence of some video game was jumping out at Nikki from the huge TV screen. "Go back to playing; I am going to take a shower." Both men smiled at her and turned back to the video game.

Brennan sat staring out her back window thinking about what Nikki said. She had not always been against traditional roles and ceremonies of the human race. She certainly was not against roles of different tribes and their pairing off of individuals, which in some cases could have been likened to slavery. The girls were sold off to families for farm animals or for standing in the village. These girls did not have a choice, but she didn't seem to mind their rituals, why was she so against this one? Nikki was right in Oregon she seemed to have it all figured out. If Booth would have asked her to marry him that day they walked out of the hospital, the same day she told him she chose him, she would have said yes. So why did it frighten her so now?

She didn't hear Booth come into the room, she was lost in thought. He watched her for several minutes. He knew that look, the body language, she was trying to solve something. He smiled thinking about that brilliant brain processing information at a highly efficient rate compared to the normal brain. And she just looked so damn sexy doing it. He slipped up behind her and slid his arms around her waist. She jumped slightly, she had not been aware he was there. He gently kissed her shoulder "Penny for your thoughts Bones."

"Booth, Do you think what I feel about marriage is stupid?" He started to open his mouth, "Honestly"

He looked into her eyes. "Bones, I don't agree with your reasoning, I don't feel the same way you do about it. I don't see it as ownership. I don't see the ceremony as antiquated. I don't see love as something that just goes away and that doesn't come from the heart. But, I respect that is what you believe, so I would never call it stupid. I will point out there have been times your science has been proven wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you still believe that the heart can't love? Do you still believe that the heart can't feel? Do you still believe that love is only a chemical reaction?" He smiled at her, kissed her gently on the cheek and left her to her thoughts. "Think about it Baby."

As Booth was about to leave the kitchen Parker came running in. "Whoa Bub, don't run in the house."

"Sorry Dad. Hey Mo..Bones, did you get that cereal I wanted?" Booth froze and looked at his son and then at Brennan. He smiled as he headed back upstairs. Brennan still deep in thought pointed at the pantry door. It was another 5 minutes before she realized Parker had almost called her mom.

"Parker?"

"Yeah."

"You almost called me mom."

"Yeah, Sorry Bones, It just slipped out. You aren't mad are you?"

She went over and put her arms around him. "No, I am not mad; I am flattered that you would consider giving me that title. But, I think you should talk to your mother and father about this." She stopped as she was leaving the kitchen "Parker, I have called you my son before." Parker gave her the Booth grin and then turned back to his cereal.

Booth and Nikki headed out, Booth was dropping Parker off this morning to give Bones a few more minutes before she and Rick had to leave for the lab.

After Parker was dropped off Nikki turned her full attention to Booth. "Sooo Booth, when are you going to make an honest woman of Tempe?"

Booth looked at Nikki like she had completely gone insane. "You know how Bones feels about marriage."

"I know how she says she feels, part of her defense mechanism and you just go with the flow. You will let it eat you up, spit you out and let it destroy what you and her have before you will admit it won't you?"

"Nikki you don't understand?"

"Oh no, we are not going down that road again, I do understand, I understand very well." Booth looked at her annoyed then shifted his eyes back to the road.


	44. Chapter 44

Dr. Brennan and Rick headed into downtown DC and Rick was watching the enormous building passing by. "Dr. Brennan do you know why I asked Nikki to marry me?"

"Because you love her."

"That is only part of the reason, I do love my wife, but I didn't want to lose her. I had never been a big fan of marriage, never understood the purpose of it, and seemed to me to be a big waste of time, energy, and money for a few hours to party. But, I knew that if I was to hold on to her, I needed to change my way of thinking, marry her, or walk away and you know what?"

"What?"

"I don't regret it my decision. There is something to be said about the ceremony that binds two people together and believe it or not that little piece of paper really is more than just a piece of paper. The promise it represent is very powerful."

Rick had returned his gaze out the window looking at the urban forest before him. Brennan looked at him, somewhat confused, but also with some clarity.

When Booth and Nikki arrived in his office, he was catching up on email and checking case folders when he stopped and stared at Nikki sitting across the desk from him. "Can you keep a secret?" Nikki just looked at him, "Okay, dumb question." He pulled open the top draw of his desk and pulled out a deep blue velvet box and sat it in front of her. Then he turned back to his email.

Nikki smiled as she picked up the box and opened it. "How many years do you plan on carrying this around?"

"I plan on giving it to her, just as soon as I figure out a way to make her understand it is a promise, a promise that I will be here for the rest of my life and not some way to prove ownership over her."

"Ask her to marry you."

"She will run."

"I don't think she will this time." Nikki had a smug smile on her face

"Nikki Thomas what are you up to?"

"Let's just say the ace in the hole is working with her today."

"Rick?"

"He doesn't believe in marriage either, for pretty much the same reasons she doesn't and a few more. But, he came around." She wiggled her wedding band in front of Booth.

"She is not going to like that."

"She'll get over it."

Rick and Brennan sat in her office. He was marveling at her collection of artifacts that she had tastefully placed.

"Rick, how do you feel about marriage now that you are married."

"Dr. Brennan…"

"Please call me Tempe, Dr. Brennan is too formal."

"Tempe, I hated the idea of marriage, promising to be with one person the rest of your life, that sure wasn't me. I was a love them and leave them type. Or love them for a while and leave them. No one could be faithful to just one person. Just too many hot women out there to promise this" he motioned to himself" to just one. Yeah, Tempe, I was that guy. I believed that marriage was something that was promoted to make divorce attorneys rich, which it does.

"Then this woman walked into my ER, her and her partner, Steven. She was like something I had never seen in my life. Her eyes, I could not stop looking at her eyes. Normally I could not tell you the color of a woman hair, much less her eyes. It was obvious she and her partner were close and he was very much aware of the affect his partner had on the male persuasion and was there to detour any advances. Then one day he wasn't around anymore. Her eyes looked sad and guarded. She looked less trusting. Now Tempe before you beat me to death with one of your artifacts just remember this was a long time ago and I was a very different person." Tempe eyed him suspiciously.

"I saw weakness and I went for it. I started by getting someone to fetch coffee when she was in ER so I could give it to her. She was always gracious but never fell for the trap. She was hurt and vulnerable, but she wasn't like other women, you couldn't use her vulnerability against her. That made me want her all the more, what a conquest she would be. So I started to ask her out and she wouldn't even think about it, she turned me down flat over and over. I finally asked her why. She told me she did not date male chauvinist womanizing losers. She moved her face to within millimeters of mine and said Been there, done that and she walked away."

"I was not giving up, she was a challenge. I started sending her flowers, candy. I found she liked knick knacks of all types and I would find them anywhere I could and send them to her. She came into ER one day with a box of everything I got her and the latest roses I sent her. She set the box down in front of me, at the nurses' station, and said she was not some weak female that needed a Macho man to be complete. She took the roses and shoved the long stems down the front of my pants; some still had thorns on them. Then she told me to take a hint and go look for a conquest somewhere else. This all happened in a month. That is when I changed. I had to get to know this woman, it wasn't about a conquest anymore, this woman challenged me and I wanted to know her. I wanted to be a better man, the kind of man she deserved."

"It took me another month to get her to trust me enough to just let me buy her a cup of coffee. Slowly we started hanging out as friends and we got close. How that little woman worked her way into my heart, I don't know, but I am so glad she did. Then Steven came back and I saw a real possibility of losing her."

"Why didn't you just tell her how you felt or show her through intercourse?"

Rick laughed at Tempe's bluntness. "Sometimes it is not that easy. For me to get that level of love and commitment from her, I had to be able to give the same in return. She deserved no less and if I couldn't give her that, then I was not good enough for her. Steven would have married her."

"You have no way to know if he would have asked her or not, you are just making an unsubstantiated guess."

Again Rick laughed, "He would have asked her and it was not a guess. He came to me and told me if I wanted her I needed to fight for her because he was going to try to win her back and marry her, like he should have done a year earlier. I had to make a decision and I made the right one."

"So you did not trust her love for you?"

"No I trust her more than you know, but I didn't trust Steven. And then I realized it wasn't just Steven. As long as I didn't marry her, she would be pursued by men. Most respect the boundaries of marriage, you will always have a few that you need to fight off, but most respect the ring and what it represents."

"How do you feel about wearing your ring?"

"She let me choose her as my life mate, I am proud to wear the ring, her ring. I am a very very lucky man. It tells other women I have made my choice and to back off. I am pretty sure if you asked her she would tell you the same about her ring."

Brennan sat lost in thought or confusion, she wasn't really sure, but she needed to talk to Angela.

Rick excused himself under the pretense of wanting to see a little of the Jeffersonian before he headed home. She set him up with a pass so he could wander feely about. Once he was gone she headed straight for Angela's office. She walked in shut the door and locked it and turned to find a very startled artist staring back at her. "What is wrong sweetie?"

* * *

><p>"I need to ask you something?"<p>

"Okay, sit down with me on the couch."

"When you got married, did you notice men flirting with you less?"

"Yeah, I guess so, why?"

"How about Hodgins?"

"Sweetie you would have to ask him…."

"No I mean did you notice women flirting with him less after you got married."

"Honey, Jack was never the type that women would fall all over themselves for."

"So would Hodgins notice if men flirted with you less, now that you are married?"

"Bren what has you so worked up?"

"Can we just ask him please?"

"Sure, let me get him." Angela leaned out her office door and yelled really loud for Hodgins. She came back and sat down next to Brennan, "He should be here in a second."

As soon as Hodgins entered the office he had the overwhelming urge to run. His eyes darted back and forth between the two "Hi", he said nervously.

"Hodgie we have a question for you?"

"Is answer it going to get me in trouble?"

"No"

"Okay, then what is the question." He rubbed his hands together

"Would you say that after we got married that men flirt with me less or are less noticeable about it?"

His eyes got wide looking at his wife. "This is a trick question isn't it? If I answer wrong you are going to make me bring my ant farm at home back to work aren't you?"

"Dr. Hodgins it is for me, please if you could."

"Well, Dr. B. I would say that men don't flirt with Angie as much as they use to and the ones that do stop as soon as they see her wedding ring. There are some that occasionally have to be reminded wedding rings mean commitment."

"Thank you Dr. Hodgins." Brennan slipped out of the office and went to her office to think things over.

"Ange what was that about?"

"I am not sure."


	45. Chapter 45

Booth and Nikki came into the lab with Rick. Booth swiped his access card to the platform and Rick and Nikki followed. "Hey everyone this is Detective Nikki Thomas from Oregon, Nikki this is everyone."

She shook her head at Booth "It is nice to meet you, I am Rick's wife." Let me see she looked at each person, pointing at each one as she went. "You much be Wendel." Wendel nodded at her. "Bug and slime dude, you must be Dr. Hodgins and you must be his beautiful and, from what I hear, talented wife Angela."

"Wow that is all correct Mrs. Thomas."

"Whoa, no formalities, I am not that old. Nikki is fine."

Angela had wanted to not like this woman when she first heard about her, she even admitted she might be a little jealous, but she seemed very genuine. She was going to talk to talk to her more.

The small group headed off for Brennan's office. "Hey babe" Booth said smiling at her from the door.

"Hey, is it lunch time already?"

"Yep it is, so let's go to the diner, I am sure my baby is hungry."

He made sure to remember to kiss Brennan today before he made a spectacle of himself in front of their friends talking to her stomach, which again caused the baby to do flip flops. As they were leaving Angela grabbed Nikki, they spoke quietly for a minute or two and then parted. Brennan might have wondered what they were up to if she hadn't been lost in her own thoughts of marriage, family, and commitment.

While out at lunch Brennan seemed lost in thought, staring out the window. Booth bumped her shoulder. She turned towards him "Huh?"

"Babe, are you okay? You seemed way out there."

"Fine, Booth, just fine." She went back to staring out the window. Rick smiled at Nikki.

Booth was apologizing for Brennan; he wasn't sure what was going on with her. Rick laughed and told Booth to enjoy the peacefulness while he could soon enough you couldn't shut them up. This earned him swift elbow to the rib cage.

Brennan suddenly turned to Booth "If I agreed, Um, asked…Do-do you…I mean would you, think…maybe…would you marry me?"

Booth jaw hit the table and he swallowed hard. He tried to speak but nothing came out, all he could do was stare at her. "I-I..Umm.. Bones..I-You-Us…here..NOW?"

Nikki's eyes wide she looked back and forth at them, "We will just catch a cab back to the lab, I am sure we can get back to your place from there." Her and Rick grabbed a waitress and left them enough money to pay for everything and told them not to disturb the two and they headed outside.

"Rick what did you say to her? You left her a blundering fool"

"I told her the truth, I told her about who I was, I told her everything."

"Honey are you sure you did not give her you proposal speech, it sounded almost identical to yours."

"Oh haha Nikki you are very funny. I was not that nervous when I asked you."

"Yeah you were, it was like being proposed to by the keystone cops and I loved every minute of it." She kissed him on the cheek.

Nikki and Rick arrived back at the lab and they walked to Angela's office. "Excuse us" Nikki said.

"Oh Hi, is there something I can do for you?"

"Well we are going to need a right back to Booths and Brennan's to start. Someone probably needs to pick up their son. I wouldn't expect any contact from them until the shock wears off."

"What shock? What happened? Are they okay? Where are they?"

"Whoa slow down Angie. They are fine. Brennan just popped the question, I think."

"She did what?" Nikki relayed what had occurred and then covered her ears as Angela squealed like nothing she had ever heard before. Hodgins came running with Wendel right behind him.

"Ange is everything okay?"

Angela pointed at Nikki and Rick, she could stop smiling, crying, and squealing.

Hodgins and Wendel turned to the pair not sure if they were suppose to try to intimidate them or what. Considering Nikki had a gun strapped to her side, intimidation might be out of the question.

Nikki relayed what had occurred to cause Angela to squeal and Wendel and Hodgins stood there waiting for the punch line. "What no reaction."

"Just waiting for the punch line?" Jack said matter of fact

"No punch line dude, she proposed."

"Where is Dr. Saroyan, she is not going to believe this." Wendel took off to find her. As he left he was yelling "Sweets book about those two is going down the drain again."

"What did he mean about a book?" Rick asked.

"Oh yeah Dr. Sweets, psychologist, has been trying for a few years to write a book about those two, because they should not get a long much less work together well and every time he gets ready to send it to a publisher they throw a wrench it in. Marriage would be another wrench."


	46. Chapter 46

"Booth are you okay?"

"Uh huh."

"I don't know why I blurted that out, it is a silly…."

"No Bones it is not silly." Booth swallowed hard, his face was pale, his heart racing. He didn't know what to say to keep her from running. "You caught me by surprise that is all, just caught me by surprise." He turned to her and took both her hands in his "Why…what.." he licked his lips nervously "now..What…umm…changed…"

"Rick…long story…scared."

It was later in the afternoon when Sweets walked in and saw the pair just staring at each other. They were so lost in thought of what had just occurred between them they didn't see him coming. "Hey guys, how are you?" Both totally oblivious to him just sat there. Sweets furrowed his brow, looking back and forth between them, he eyes suddenly widen. "Not again, I don't believe it. Seriously, you two are going to be the death of me. I am never going to get my book publish. What did you do now?"

"What Sweets?" Booth said without looking at him.

Liz the waitress came and took Sweets by the arm. "Come on Dear lets go sit over here at the counter" She led him to the farthest stool from their table.

She came back to Booth and Brennan; she gently touched their arms to get their attention. "Okay you two, the evening rush will start here soon and you don't need spectators. You two go home." Booth reached for his wallet and she stopped him. "Your friends paid for it, just go home." Booth nodded and took Brennan's arm and led her out of the diner and to his SUV.

Booth and Brennan drove home in silence. They stole glances at each other out of the corner of their eyes. Neither knew what to say. Brennan was starting to second guess her question and she knew that she would have to tell Booth that she was sorry. It was not that she didn't love him; it was just that Rick's story had scared her and she was afraid of losing him. He would surely understand and forgive her.

Booth was trying to get them home in one piece, but his mind kept wandering to her proposal and the ring that sat safely in his desk at work and to them standing in front of a justice of the peace with their friend around. Then his mind would flash to her running scared of marriage, scared of being tied to him for the rest of her life, afraid that she would not be able to promise forever. He was trying to control himself, this was Bones, she could have just blurted that out in the heat due to her hormones, she might not have meant it. She loved him that was all that matter, she loved him; they didn't need a piece of paper.

When they arrived home Nikki and Rick watched them approach the house. "Uh oh this is not good." Nikki said barely audible.

"We are going to have to force them to talk aren't we?" Rick looked at Nikki

"Yeah, we are, they will hold it inside till it kills them if we don't."

Parker saw them and ran out to greet them. "Dad, Bones, I got an A on my math test today."

Booth smiled, "Great job bud. Hey, how did you get home?"

"Angela came and got me in a limo. It was so cool the other kids were so jealous."

"She did huh? Yeah she called mom and asked if she could since you two got stuck working late and Mom said it was alright. Mom thinks you should add Angela to the list at school."

"That is a really good idea. We will have to do that."

They greeted their friends and all headed to the kitchen. Nikki had cooked dinner, making sure to allow for Brennan being a vegetarian. "So how did things go after we left you at the diner?"

Brennan looked at Nikki and just shook her head. She headed up stairs to change.

Nikki looked hard at Booth, "Did you say no?"

"What, no, I don't think I said anything."

"Oh good God, maybe you two don't belong together. Slap him or something" she said to her husband as she took off up the stairs after Brennan. "Don't let dinner burn either." She yelled back.

"So we are both in the dog house?" Booth asked

"Yep." Rick nodded, "What happened?"

"Nothing." Rick looked at him unconvinced. "Seriously nothing, we sat there for a really long time."

"She proposed to you and NOTHING happened? Nikki is right you need to be slapped. Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Yeah…No…Yes I would love to marry her, but not because she was coerced into it. I want her to want to be my wife."

"If you wait for her to figure it out, you will have been 6 ft under for a century. Tempe will find a way to pick this apart, it is what she does. It can be the most perfect idea on the face of this earth and she will tear it apart with science if you let her. You can't let her think that much about it."

"That is true."

"Let's eat they are going to be up there awhile." He motioned to the ceiling.

Nikki knocked on the master bath door and was told to go away. "Sorry Tempe isn't going to work that way. Open the door or I will open it, your way will be less messy."

Tempe opened the door. "Did I ever say I liked you?"

"No, but you love me, I am just that type of person, all cute and cuddly. So what happened after we left?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing as in nada? He didn't say anything?"

"Nope"

"Did you?"

"Didn't I say enough? I asked him"

"So you think that is all you are suppose to do?"

"There is more?"

"Communication, which you two seem to do really well until it comes to each other. Do you want to marry him?"

"Yes."

"Then for God sakes tell him."

There was a knock on the door. "Bones, time for me to go to bed just wanted to say good night."

"Parker come on in." Parker cautiously opened the door and glanced in. "It is okay we are just talking."

"We have a big house and you chose the bathroom to talk in. That is just creepy mom."

"We adults do some strange things. Come give me a hug and I will see you in the morning young man."

After Parker left Nikki grabbed Brennan's hand, "come with me." She led Brennan downstairs and into the kitchen, she grabbed Booth's hand and started to pull both of them towards the man cave. Once in the cave she sat them at the table across from each other.

"We are going to play a game. We, as in you two, are going to answer some yes and no questions. You can only answer the question with a yes or a no. No explanations, no analyzing, no using science. Just Yes or no, Understood?" Booth and Brennan both shot Nikki a glare and nodded. "Glaring doesn't work on me."

"It doesn't guys, give it up while you are ahead."

"Question #1: Agent Booth do you love Dr. Brennan?"

Booth sat back in the chair rather hard "Of course I do."

"Yes or no?"

"YES!"

"Question #2 Dr. Brennan same question?"

"Yes" she said rather quietly

"So far so good folks lets see what the next question reveals about our contestants. Question #3: Dr. Brennan Is Agent Booth your soul mate?"

"I don't…."

"Yes or no Dr. Brennan."

"But, there is no ….."

"Sorry, but you can only answer Yes or no, so you much pick the one that would be the closest to the correct answer."

"Fine then YES!"

"Question #4: Agent Booth, Do you want to marry Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes"

"Question #5: Dr. Brennan do you want to be Mrs. Seeley Booth?"

"Yes"

"DING DING DING we have a winner."

"Thank God, now would you two set a date please." Rick teased.

"That is pure Evil Nikki" Booth glared at her

"Glare all you want, but it got the point across."

Booth leaned onto the table, "Bones I want to marry you, but I want you to marry me because you want to marry me, not because you got scared into it."

After several minutes Brennan spoke. "I want the privilege of calling you my husband, if you will give me that privilege." She looked down "and, if you will have me I would like you to call me your wife."

Booth reached for her and pulled her around the table and into his lap. "How could I not want to call you my wife? I love you Temperance. Will you marry me?"

"I love you too Seeley."

"Now that is sweet but go up to your room, we old married folks need our sleep." Rick grinned at them.


	47. Chapter 47

They had gone to bed a couple of hours before, but Booth could not sleep. "Bones wake up. Baby, wake up."

Brennan tried to focus her eyes. "Booth it is midnight."

"I need to go to my office."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"No, I will be back soon. I love you baby."

"I love you too."

The alarm went off the next morning and Brennan reached over to turn it off and a wave of panic washed over her. She remembered Booth leaving. She flipped over and found him lying next to her with a smile on his face. "Hey"

"Hey, did you get any sleep last night?"

"I was waiting for you to wake up, I couldn't sleep."

"Booth, you need to get your rest."

"I will sleep tonight, he slid out of bed and walked around to her side of the bed and knelt down."

"Booth what are you doing?" She rolled over on her side facing him.

"I am doing this right."

"Doing what right?"

He suddenly looked very pale to her and very nervous. "Booth are you okay."

"Yeah, I am fine, shhh just listen, Okay?" she just stared at him.

"Temperance, I knew the day I first laid eyes on you, you were something special and that our lives would be entwined from then on. It was a few years later, I realized you were the girl for me. It took us a long time to get here and you were worth the wait." He reached down by the side of the bed and slowly opened the ring box facing her. "Temperance would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

She looked at the dolphin ring and covered her mouth with her hands, then looked at him and started to cry. Her tear filled eyes started to dart from him to the ring and back. He started to slowly panic, afraid she had changed her mind.

She was unable to talk; all she could do was lock eyes with him and nod her head. He kissed her as tears streaking both their faces.

"Temperance I have one more question?" She looked at him with red rimmed eyes.

"In two days it will be the anniversary of the first day I saw you in that lecture hall, the day I wrote down on my piece of paper and the day I would like you to become my wife, if that is okay with you?"

Brennan took some deep breaths. "The day you wrote on the paper, but how did you know…?"

He smiled at her. "I cheated, I peeked at yours." I didn't want to mess up this chance and it was either the day you wrote or the day we meant. I chose the day we meant, you chose the other, so maybe we needed both to get here."

Booth carefully pulled the ring out of its box. "May I put this ring on your finger?" She smiled and held out her hand as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Booth when did you get this ring and how did you know my size?"

"I have been looking for this ring since we got back from Oregon, just found it not long ago. As for the size, I drove home one day and checked all your rings on my pinkie and so when I found the ring I knew what size would fit you."

"Sneaky Agent Booth."

"Special Agent Booth." He grinned at her.

"Sneaky fits you better."

"So will you marry me in our backyard in 2 days on the anniversary of the first day I saw you and you stole my heart?"

"Booth, I didn't steal your heart on the first day."

"Yes you did, you just didn't know it."


	48. Chapter 48

They were to be married Monday afternoon in their backyard, not much time to plan a wedding. Nikki and Rick managed to stay an extra day; Angela, Cam, and Nikki were doing the planning. Booth called Jared to come be his best man, everything seemed perfect until.

Brennan came running downstairs yelling for Booth. He came flying in the house from the backyard. "WHAT?"

"We never told my father or my brother about this." She motioned to her stomach. We have to tell them before they just find out and they are on their way here."

Booth chuckled, "Honey, I am sure it will be fine."

"No it won't, we forgot to tell them."

"Baby, trust me." he held her gaze until she nodded at him.

She went back upstairs to where Angela was. Booth watched her go and then took off like a shot and grabbed Hodgins on the way out.

"Hey Man where are we going?"

"We need to tell Max and Russ Bones is pregnant, we forgot to tell them."

"Wait you forgot to tell a killer that you got his daughter pregnant?"

"Pretty much."

"Do I really have to go?"

"Or you can stay and I can shoot you."

"Okay, Okay, I will go."

Booth hit a speed dial on his phone and listened to the ringing.

"Hey Booth, What are you calling for, we are on the way there?"

"Max can you meet me somewhere first; I have something to tell you?"

"What is wrong Booth?"

"Nothing is wrong; I just have something to tell you before you get the house."

Max reluctantly agreed to meet Booth at a small Mom N Pops grocery store. Booth was not sure how he was going to tell them that he and Bones forgot to mention she was pregnant.

Booth was waiting as they pulled in; he knew that if he wasn't there first they might not wait. He stepped out and greeted Russ, Max, and Amy. The girls had stayed behind at friends' houses due to school testing they could not miss.

"Okay Booth why did you have to meet us?" Max inquired.

"Well you see Max, Bones is pretty upset and I want you guys to support her when you find out why."

"Why is she upset?" Max went into overprotective father mode.

"Max that is the last thing she needs."

"She is upset because we sort of forgot to tell you guys something."

"Sort of forgot?"

"Yeah."

"So are you going to tell us some time?"

"Max you are going to be a grandfather."

"Oh, funny Booth, I know I have grandkids"….Max's face suddenly changed to shock as the realization of what Booth was saying sank in. "Wait you are talking about Tempe and YOU?"

Booth nodded and Hodgins started to slowly back up towards the vehicle.

"How do you forget to tell the grandfather he is going to be a grandfather?"

"Max, this is me and Bones, do we ever do anything the easy way?"

"Well, this wedding."

Booth shook his head "If you only knew what it took to get us to this point and what control it is taking now to prevent her from making a cross country run for the next town."

Max nodded, he had to concede that point, he was amazed his daughter had consented to get married, knowing her feelings on the matter. "Booth how does she feel about all this?"

Booth smiled, "She is extremely happy and scared, just like we all are. Max don't you dare upset her. She is already going nuts that she forgot to tell you about the baby, don't scare her about getting married."

"Are you marrying her because of the baby?"

Booth glared at him, "I think after all this time you know better than that."

"Sorry, Booth, you're right I know better. You love her and have for a long time."

"Meet you guys back at the house."

* * *

><p>"Booth?" Hodgins held up his hand indicating just a second. "Okay, Okay, Ange, just a sec. Booth, I am getting a list to go shopping. I am told we can't come back until we have everything on the list." Slowly he handed the list to Booth.<p>

Booth looked at it. "She wants us to do what?" He looks up at Russ, "Can we borrow Amy?" Russ looked at him confused

"Borrow my wife?" Booth handed him the list, his eyes got wide and he showed it to Amy.

Amy giggled and kissed Russ lightly on the cheek. "I will see you two back at the house. Booth, Jack, let's go."

Thirty minutes later Booth and Hodgins are sitting in a lingerie store while Amy is wandering around chatting happily with Angela on the phone and giggling every time she looked over at them. "I am going to kill your wife." Both men sat there looking more than annoyed with their arms crossed against their chests.

"Get in line; she is my wife I get first dibs."

Amy came back in front of them with several selections of seductive lingerie for pregnant women. She held them up one by one and asked Booth which one(s) he wanted. Booth nervously glanced at the items and then off to the other end of the store. "This will go a lot faster if you actually look at them?"

Booth looked at Jack "You look too, help me decide."

"Dude, you want me to picture Dr. B in those. No way man, Sorry, but this is a you thing, not a we bonding thing."

"Chicken" Booth glared at him.

Finally Booth pointed to two of the items, one was black and one was red that is all he could tell you about them, he just wanted to get out of the store. Now that the worse was over him and Hodgins could get out of this store. Well Hodgins could and he did make a break for the entrance, just as Amy grabbed Booth and drug him to the back of the store where the registered were to pay for said items. _Angela would pay, she will pay for this._

Booth's mood had not improved much, when they pulled up in front of the house Jack would not get out of the car. "You coming?"

"Nope"

"Some friend you are?"


	49. Chapter 49

Monday morning Booth and the guys had been sequestered to the man cave and were not allowed out. Booth was dressed in a white Tuxedo with a light blue vest, tie, and handkerchief. Jared, Jack, and Rick also wore white tuxedos with bright blue vest, ties and handkerchiefs. Booth could not hold still and was working on wearing a groove in the floor. Sweets started to walk with him "Booth, how are you feeling?"

"Sweets this is not the time to analyze me."

"I-I wasn't trying to, I was asking as a friend."

Booth stopped and looked at him and gave a half laugh, "I am so nervous. I can't believe we are finally getting married." Sweets smiled at him.

Nikki came into the man cave and all eyes turned to her. Nikki was wearing a strapless bright blue dress that hugged her form to her just above her knees and then flowed freely to the floor. Her hair was curled and hung around her shoulders with hints of baby's breath weaved into it. Her green eyes seemed more brilliant than ever. Rick had to remind himself to breathe when he saw her. Nikki looked around at them all. "One word and I will get my gun and start shooting." She found Jared off in the corner and handed him something, they spoke quietly for a few minutes and then Nikki left.

Upstairs in the Master suite, Angela and Cam were curling Brennan's hair and weaving baby's breath into it. Her make up was done to perfection; her dress was also a strapless. It flowed freely down her body; hanging gently at her sides as she stood still and gave slight hints at her baby belly as she walked. The dress was champagne in color and there was an intricate embroidered design around the base of the dress from about mid calf to the floor in the same blue as Booth's vest and tie. Angela and Cam's looked equally as beautiful as Nikki in their matching dresses.

Brennan and Booth had not been aloud to look outside since they woke up, but both could hear the commotion going on in the backyard and Caroline's voice as she forcefully encouraged the workmen to do their job appropriately. Brennan tried a few times, unsuccessfully, to look out and see what was going on. Angela finally got Parker to put up drawing paper over her windows.

Parker had wandered the house watching the entire goings on and then he headed for the man cave. Booth saw him immediately "Hey bud, how are you doing?" Parker was dressed in an identical tux to Booth and he would stand by his father.

"Dad, this is kind of boring."

Booth smiled at his son, "I know it seems that way, but you only do it once if you are lucky, so you want to do it right."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Hey, have you see Bones." Parker nodded

"Well, how did she look?"

"Dad, Angela said that I can't tell you anything or it would be bad luck."

Jared leaned over, "And she is right. Seeley you should know better than to pump your son for information on your wedding day."

"Shut up Jared, you take all the fun out of it."

* * *

><p>As you stepped onto the back deck there were potted flowers lining either side of the rose petal path showing the way for the bride to her groom. In each potted plant was a sign and on each sign was a picture of the couple, a story if you will of their lives leading to this point. At the beginning the pictures were of them alone as you followed the path the pictures included the other and at the end was the picture of Booth with his hand protectively on Brennan's stomach and the look of surprise as he watched her stomach when his baby moved within her. There was one final picture that was covered in the Gazebo; it would not be shown until after the ceremony.<p>

A knock on the door to the man cave signaled it was time. Booth froze in place for a second. Jared stood by him as everyone filed out. "It is time big brother." Booth looked at him and smiled. Jared patted Booth on the back as they headed up the stairs.

Brennan was looking down at her bouquet that held roses and baby's breaths. She then looked up into Angela's dark eyes, "How did you manage to do all this?"

"Are you kidding, how many times is my best friend going to get married? I don't want you to ever forget this."

Brennan's eyes started to glisten as she grabbed Angela and hugged her. "Thank you."

As Booth headed out to his backyard, he stopped and stared at the pictures as he walked up the path to the gazebo. Some he didn't even know existed, and then he saw Rebecca and he knew she had pulled out some pictures from before he meant Bones. He looked around at the few guests they had. They were more family than friends, Rebecca and Drew, the squiterns and their dates, Cullen, Hacker, Caroline and her ex-husband, Russ and Amy. Booth looked at Caroline with a funny look. She just narrowed her eyes at him giving him a warning to just let it go. As he looked around he knew this was the perfect wedding for him and his Bones.

Angela came up to Brennan, "Okay sweetie it is time." A flash of panic rolled across Brennan's face. Angela shook her head, "No running, Okay." Brennan slowly nodded.

They lined up just out of view of everyone. Amy was in charge of music and she turned on the house sound system as the 'Make you feel my love' started to play over the speakers. Nikki hugged Brennan and started down the path, next was Cam, she hugged Brennan and smiled, "I am so happy for you." She turned and headed down the path.

Angela turned and kissed her friend on the cheek then moved to the side so that Parker could kiss Brennan too. Parker started down the path just in front of Angela. Brennan stood back and gripped her fathers arm tightly.


	50. Chapter 50

They stepped onto the path and Brennan started to notice the pictures, she watched them for a few more steps then she looked up and saw Booth. Her steps faltered, her heart started to race. Her father tightened his hold on her and looked at her. "He won't leave you," was all he said. She relaxed some and they continued on.

Booth sucked in air when he saw Brennan and forgot to exhale. If it had not been for the jab from Jared he would probably have passed out. But there she was looking more beautiful than he had ever seen her. She was going to be his today, his wife for the rest of their lives. Jared leaned in "Seeley pick your jaw up off the floor." Booth slammed his mouth shut, but only momentarily as soon as she took a step, his jaw hit the floor again. _He saw this woman everyday and yet she could still make his heart skip beats and make him forget to breath just like he was doing now, when did she gain that much power over him._

As she approached the Gazebo, he could see how scared she was. He tried to give her a reassuring smile, but didn't know how convincing he was since he was scared half out of his wits too. Max shook Booth's hand and then gently took Tempe's hand from his arm and placed it in Booths hand. Booth never took his eyes off hers; he could see she was close to bolting.

Once she moved next to him he lightly squeezed her hand and leaned close. He wanted to sooth her with words, but he didn't think he could do much more than grunt that this point. The smell of her hair and her perfume did nothing to help. He just wanted to grab her and seal them up somewhere for days. This woman drove him nuts. She looked at him and breathed a sigh of relief, just having him close gave her strength.

Music ends and Booth and Brennan face the justice of the peace. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Marriage is a sacred bond between a man and a woman to share their life together. Turn to face each other please." Brennan handed her bouquet to Angela and turned to face Booth. He took both her hands in his and pulled them to his lips, kissing each hand lightly.

"Seeley Joseph Booth, do you take Temperance Joy Brennan to be your wedded wife to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her so long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"Temperance Joy Brennan, do you take Seeley Joseph Booth to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

Tears were welling up in both their eyes. She just wanted to fall into his chest and have his arms protectively around her. Just a few more minutes she kept telling herself, just a few more minutes.

"The rings please." Booth turned to Jared and looked at the dolphin ring, it was different, there was an extra band with small stones in it and one empty setting. He looked at Jared, "One is missing."

Jared shook his head slightly, "no, that is for the baby's birthstone." Booth just nodded, he had no idea what Jared just said.

"Seeley place the ring on her left hand and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

Booth's voice was shaky "With this ring, I thee wed," just as he finished the ring slid into its place on her finger.

Brennan turned to Angela and she handed Brennan a band. Booth tried to glance at the ring. _When did she get that and how did she know it was going to fit. _

"Temperance place the ring on his left hand and repeat after me. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Brennan's voice was on the verge of tears and quiet "With this ring, I thee wed." She slid the ring onto his finger, it was a perfect fit.

Booth looked at her face; she was fighting back tears, he watched her swallowing hard, trying not to cry. "By the power vested in me by Washington D.C. I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." Booth smiled at her and pulled her to him and kissed her lightly, then a second time, the third kiss turned passionate, they were lost in each other. Jared smirked and looked around a little embarrassed. Angela was on the verge of squealing again.

Jared moved up close to Booth and cleared his throat. "Snap out of it big brother."

Booth pulled away from Brennan, both their faces flushed. They glanced at each other a little embarrassed by their display.

The justice of the peace motioned them to turn towards their friends. "I am happy to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Seeley Booth," Everyone cheered. There was no traditional walk back up the aisle everyone just surrounded them and gave them hugs.


	51. Chapter 51

"Wait, we have one more thing to show you. "Angela announced as she moved to the covered picture in the gazebo.

"I hope you like it." Angela pulled the cloth off and it was an oil painting that brought tears to Brennan's eyes. She launched herself into her friend's arms and almost knocked her over.

"It is perfect Angela." She then stepped back and leaned against Booth while staring at the painting. It was a picture of Booth and her facing each other, their foreheads together, as they gazed at each other. His hand on her swollen belly and behind them looking between them was Parker, his head resting on his palms smiling. "When did you find time?"

"Honey, I have been working on this for a long time, all I needed to do was add your belly and Parker."

"How did you know?"

"How did I know you two would get here? Because I believe in fairy tales and what you and Booth have is a fairy tale."

Booth hugged Angela and gently kissed her on the cheek. "You are amazing."

"I know G-Man."

* * *

><p>Everyone moved inside to start celebrating.<p>

Booth moved off to one side of the family room as his thumb slid back and forth over the foreign object that was now circling his left ring finger. He sank into one of their overstuffed chairs and sat his glass of champagne down on the small table beside him. Only then did he bring up his hand to look at the ring. He turned it around on his finger; he smiled at what he was looking at. It was a yellow gold bed and the center was filled with white gold, however, that wasn't the part that made him smile. In the white gold center were small etched crossed hockey sticks that circled the ring.

"Look inside." He jumped at the sound of her voice; he didn't hear her move up behind him.

"Huh?"

"Look inside."

He pulled the ring off '#1 Flyers Fan, Love Bones'. "When did you have time?"

She smiled, "I have my ways Agent Booth."

He reached behind him for her hand. Once acquired he guided her around the chair into his lap, he wrapped his arm around her back pulling her to him and his other hand rested on her belly. He rubbed small circles on her stomach and much to his delight his baby responded.

"Hey you two this party is for you." Jared was heading towards them with two glasses, one of champagne and one of sparkling cider. Tempe started to try to move off her husband and Booth moved his leg slightly so her bottom slipped through them, making her ability to get off his lap more difficult. He grinned at her and she stared annoyed at him. Jared held out his hand helping her up, handed her the glass of cider. Jared then held out his hand to his brother. The brothers stood in silence as they watched her make her way back to their guests.

"You are one lucky man."

Booth smiled and nodded, "Yes I am" He slapped Jared on the back and headed over to join his bride.


	52. Chapter 52

As everyone appeared to be getting ready to leave, Booth noticed bags by the front door; they were his and Bone's bags. "Why are our bags…."

Angela's hand clamped over his mouth "Shhhh, just go with the flow G-Man." Booth was glaring over her hand and had his hands resting on his hips. She smiled sweetly and pulled her hand back from his mouth.

"What flow?" was all he asked.

"Jared didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Oh dear, don't move, be right back."

"Angela came back towing Rick, she couldn't find Jared." She pushed Rick towards Booth, "you tell him, he might not hurt you."

"Me, why me, it was your idea."

Booth stood there looking at the artist and his friend, "Somebody better tell me something and soon before I go find my gun."

Nikki came around the corner, "Did I hear gun?"

Booth raised his eyebrows to her, "Nikki do you know what this is?" he motioned towards the luggage

She smiled, "Yep."

Booth expression changed to exasperation, "Are you going to tell me?"

"Nope."

The front door opened to a person Booth didn't know. "Excuse me" the man said as he looked around at the people "I am just here for the luggage."

Booth looked triumphantly at his friends then turned to the young man. "So you know where this luggage is going right?"

"Yes…Yes Sir?"

"And where might that be?"

The man looked at his employers face and lowered his eyes. "I am sorry sir; I really enjoy my job and would prefer not to get fired."

"How about shot?" Booth growled

"Don't mind him he is just being a grumpy FBI agent. Go ahead and tell him where it is going, it is okay." Angela said with a smirk on her face.

"Sir, it-it is going to the airport."

Booth glared, "Where is it going after that?"

"I-I don't know sir, you would have to ask the pilot."

"What pilot?"

"The one that flies the plane sir."

"What plane?"

"The one waiting at the airport."

Booth growled and turned on Angela, "this is your doing isn't it?"

"Pretty much, but someone was suppose to give you a hint. But since they didn't, I am thinking there was a good reason they didn't. So I am not saying anything."

About that time Jared came up with the bride on his arm, she looked just about as confused and testy as Booth felt. Jared gently pushed Brennan towards Booth and Booth instantly put his arm protectively around her.

"What is going on?"

Parker ran up and hugged his Dad's waist and then Brennan's. "Have a great time."

"Parker you know about this?"

"Yeah Dad, did I do well, I didn't tell anyone?"

Booth glared at his friends, "Yeah, Bud you did really good."

Angela stood smile at them. "You two need to go, got a schedule to keep."

"What schedule Angela?" Brennan protested "And what about Parker? Who is going to take him to school?" Rebecca raised her hand and smiled. "What about work?" Cam just shook her head as the group advanced on Booth and Brennan forcing them to back out the front door of their home.

Outside sat a white stretch limo, driver holding the back door open for them. Brennan hugged each of their friends and then slipped into the limo. As the limo made its way towards the airport Booth looked over at Brennan, we have been tricked.

Booth lowered the privacy partition to talk to the driver. He slid up in the seat that was right behind the driver compartment and turned to face the driver in the rear view mirror. "So where are we going?"

"I am sorry Sir; all I know is that I am to take you to the airport to Dr. Hodgins private jet."

"And where is this private jet going?"

"That I do not know, they said the less I knew the better. That you would interrogate me and if I didn't know I couldn't tell."

"Damn."

"How long until we get to the airport?"

"About 30 to 40 minutes."

Booth moved back to Brennan and raised the privacy partition. He gave Brennan an evil smile, "we are in a limo, and we have some time."

"Booth are you suggesting?"

He pulled her onto his lap and started to kiss her neck. "What do you think?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Booth you are so bad."

"That is part of why you love me," he grinned at her as he laid her back on the seat.


	53. Chapter 53

The both climbed out of the back of the Limo looking a little disheveled, as they were ushered towards the waiting private plane. As they climbed the few steps they were greeted by a single attendant.

"Good even Mr. and Mrs. Booth and congratulations on your marriage."

Brennan and Booth both nodded as they boarded the plane. As they got seated Booth asked the attendant if they had anything to eat, Bones hadn't eaten much that day and he was starting to worry about her. The attendant assured him that once they were in the air, dinner would be served. "So do you know where we are going?"

The attendant shook her head, "Sorry, sir only the pilot knows and he was told he couldn't talk to you until we landed."

Booth looked at Brennan, "I am going to shoot Hodgins when we get home." She just smiled at him. He let his shoulders slump, "After I thank him."

Once in the air the attendant served them dinner. A large plate of fries was sat in front of Booth, to which he grinned. Brennan immediately started to steal them. "Hey those are mine."

She smiled sweetly at him, "Not anymore, we are married."

He growled at her, "you are taking this what is mine is yours a bit to far." She grabbed another fry and bit into it.

After they ate the attendant cleared the table and directed them both to watch the screen. Shortly a video of all their friends started to play.

Angela and Hodgins appeared on the screen "Hey you two, that you are safely in the air, we wanted to tell you how much we love you and are so happy you two finally found your way." Angela started to tear up, Hodgins looked at her and smiled tenderly. "I second everything she just said. Enjoy your honeymoon and we will see you when you get back."

Next on the screen were Parker, Rebecca, and Drew. "Hey Mom and Dad, have a great time. They said I still can't tell you where they are taking you, but I know you will love it. Oh and Bones I talked to Mom, she said I could call you mom too." Rebecca smiled at her son before she spoke. "All I can say is it is about time, you two deserve each other and we wish you every happiness."

Cam, Sweets, and Caroline were the next on the screen. "Cherie we just want to say, we love you and you know I don't just love anyone. But we love you both and only want the best for you." Cam was next, "I don't know what to say that hasn't probably been said. Just love each other." Sweets started to speak and Cam put her hand over his mouth. "He is Happy for you too."

Nikki and Rick were next. "I think people are put in our lives to help us find our path and I think that is why Rick and I were put in yours. You needed a nudge and we were able to provide that nudge." She blew kisses at the screen. Rick was next, "I just want to say, no couple has been more difficult than probably me and Nikki, just kidding. I just want to say I am honored to have you as my friends and wish you the same happiness Nikki and I have."

Jared now filled the screen. "Hey Big Brother and sister in law, we were not able to record everyone, someone kept sneaking around and almost catching us. But, from everyone, we are all so happy for you and love you both a great deal. Enjoy your honeymoon and we will see you in a week."

The screen went black. Booth looked at Brennan and she had tears running down her face. "Hey baby"

She smiled at him. "That was sweet of them."

The attendant came out "We still have quite a flight in front of us, if you care to try to sleep, I can turn down the cabin lights and get you blankets."

"Just where are they sending us?" Brennan just shook her head.

The attendant sat a couple of blankets, pillows and a small bag out and then dimmed the cabin lights before disappearing to the front of the plane. Booth opened the bag to find some casual clothing for them and some sandals. "Okay they are sending us somewhere warm, we have sandals to wear." They both changed out of their wedding attire and into the clothing that had been left for them.

Booth got Brennan a pillow and a blanket, tucked her in and kissed the tip of her nose before settling into the seat next to her. Neither realized just how tired they were, they had both drifted off to sleep.

Several hours later Booth was awoke by the attendant. "Mr. Booth, sorry to wake you, but we will be landing in about 30 minutes."

"Thank you" Booth ran his hand over his face trying to wake up and glanced over at his Brennan sleeping peacefully. _Wow, my wife, she really married me, _he looked at her hand and his making sure the rings were there and he wasn't imagining leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Wake up Mrs. Booth."

Her eyes shot open and she turned her head towards Booth. She looked a little confused at first, and then it all came back to her. _She looked at the rings, much as he did; making sure it was not a dream. Yes, they were married. He was her husband, she was his wife. _"Morning Mr. Booth."

He picked up their blankets and started to fold them. "She said we would be landing in about 30 minutes. I wonder if she will tell us yet where we are landing."

As if on queue the attendant came back in. "Is there anything I can get you two before we get ready to land?"

"You can tell us where we are landing?" Booth tried.

"She smiled, "I can do that now. We will be landing in Fiji."

"Fiji, but what about passports?"

"That was taken care of my Mrs. Hodgins; we have them up front for when you disembark."

He turned and looked at Brennan, "Just how did she get a hold of our passports?"

Brennan looked shocked, "I don't know Booth."


	54. Chapter 54

As they got off the plane they saw their luggage being loaded into a taxi. The attendant came to return their stamped passports to them and put them in the taxi. She smiled at them told them she would see them in 5 days for their return trip home.

As they arrived at the resort they were greeted as all guests at these resorts were and then staff taking their luggage led them to the check in counter. "Welcome, what name is your reservation under?" Booth and Brennan looked at each other.

"Actually we are not sure," Booth started, "our friends set all this up."

The man behind the counter smiled, "Oh you must be guests of Dr. Hodgins and his lovely wife?" Booth nodded and looked questioningly at Brennan. _When did they have time to come here, they were always at work._

"Mr. and Mrs. Booth congratulations on your wedding, he handed them both keycards for their room and directed them to a small golf cart type vehicle that would carry them to their accommodations. Your luggage should already be there and unpacked, if you require anything else, just let them know before they leave."

"Shouldn't I be signing something?" Booth asked

"Oh no sir, everything been taken care of sir. Enjoy your stay with us."

Booth took Brennan's arm and led her towards the entrance that was pointed out to him and outside stood a man holding a sign with their name on it. He welcomed them to Fiji and then headed off down a path towards their accommodations. He waited at the front door of their suite until he was advised everything was in order. Booth tried to offer him a tip and he politely refused, saying everything including tips had been taken care of. He quietly left the newlyweds to themselves.

While Brennan was use to the finer things in life, it almost made Booth nervous. He was a working man just like these people waiting on him and it made him uncomfortable and then for them not to even accept tips, for what he considered doing an exceptional job, just made him feel worse.

"Booth are you okay?"

"I just feel strange living like this when others, people just like me, are working hard to make me comfortable." Brennan looked at her husband, one of the many things she loved about him, he never felt he was better than anyone or deserved to be treated better. And it ate at him that Hodgins paid for this and he wasn't paying his way.

"Booth sometimes we let others do stuff for us. What they do for us usually depends on what they can afford. It so happens that Hodgins can afford a lot. I know this is hard for you, but to them it is like they gave us a blender for a wedding present."

He smiled at her and nodded, "As much as I want to say that is total nonsense, I can't. It is very logical. Leave it to you to find the logic in a trip to Fiji given to us by friends."

"Booth, right now we have a more urgent matter to attend to?"

He leaned in close to her "What is that baby?" his eyes sparkling assuming he knew what she was talking about.

She leaned against him; put her lips so close they would barely brush his when she spoke. A tiny smile crossed her mouth as her eyes moved from his eyes to his lips. Just above a whisper she said, "The baby and I are famished, we need to find food." She placed a lingering kiss on his lips and when their lips parted she raised her eyes back to meet his.

He let out a disappointed exhale of air, grinned at her, stood up, held his arm out to her. "Can't have my wife and baby hungry, let's go find some food."

After eating they returned to their room, this the first time that Booth actually looked around the room. When you entered the room you entered into a small sitting room decorated with wicker type furniture, something you would more expect out of doors rather than inside. You could see the bedroom off to the left over the back of the built in sofa. The bedroom was at slightly a higher level than the sitting room. On the opposite wall from the main door were French doors that opened onto a small deck that overlooked the white sand beaches and the bluest ocean Booth had ever seen.

The 2 steps that led to the bedroom area were located to the left of the main door. Once up the stairs if you continued straight you would walk into a dressing area and past that was the bathroom. If you turned a little to the right you would head into the open bedroom, which also had French doors that led to a deck that had the same view as the one off the living area, only this deck had a hot tub flush with deck level, where you could sit and watch world go by.

As he was standing on the deck overlooking the ocean Brennan walked up behind him and slipped her arms around his waist and up this chest and rested her head against his back. He moved his hands up to cover hers and neither said a word, just enjoyed standing there with each other.

Brennan changed into a long tank top and a pair of sweats that rode low on her hips and came down to mid calf. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail and came walking down into the living area where Booth was. He had changed into a Hawaiian shirt; _I can not believe someone packed this for me_ and a pair of cargo shorts.

When Brennan walked into the room she took his breath away and he just stared at her with his mouth open. "Booth, what is wrong?" She looked down at herself. "I knew it; this really looks silly on a pregnant woman doesn't it?' She was turning to try to find something else to wear.

Booth grabbed her arm and turned her back around. He shook his head. "No, What I am seeing is about the most beautiful creature I have ever seen."

"Booth, be seriously"

"I am, pregnant women are beautiful, but they don't hold a candle to you in that. Whoever packed that for you, I need to thank." He pulled her to him and kissed her silly. When he released her she couldn't think and had forgotten all about her protest of the clothing she was wearing. Booth almost forgot they were going to go walking on the beach. He would have to have lots of control to walk with her and not pull her into some secluded cove and make love to her on the sand with the surf crashing over them.

He shook himself and found another way to try to clear his mind of the thoughts he was having. He knelt down and started to talk to his baby. "Hey, sweetie it is Daddy." He kissed her belly and laid his cheek against her stomach as he continues talking baby talk to his baby. "Daddy was going to take Mommy for a walk down on the beach and wade in the ocean. You think that would fun?" Baby started to roll around. Booth looked up at Brennan with a sparkle in his eye. "I think our baby is going to like the water, seems rather excited about us playing in the ocean."

Brennan smiled and shook her head at her husband. She reached down and took his face in her hands, bent over and kissed him. When she straightened up, she put her hands on her belly. "You little one need to quit encouraging you father by moving every time he talks or he will never let us get any work done, he will be to busy talking to you until you are born.

* * *

><p>That night they returned to their room and prepared for bed. Booth as usually was waiting in bed for Brennan to finish her nightly ritual and come to join him. Tonight he was looking over activities they had available to guest when she came out of the bathroom. She cleared her throat, he turned his gaze up to her and once again she took his breath away.<p>

"Wow babe you…you…look…wow."

"Did you pick this out?"

"Did I?" he looked at her totally befuddled. Then he remembered the lingerie store and Amy. "Oh, I might have."

"Might have?" He told her what happened the day him and Hodgins went to tell Max she was pregnant and how they had a list from Angela and one of the things on the list was lingerie. He then explained how they took Amy with them and how he barely looked at what he pointed at.

"I guess I am lucky Amy has good taste? So what do you think?" She turned around slowly so he could take in the black shear maternity gown she was wearing. The Bodice was black satin and from there to the floor was shear; it was attached below the bodice in a wrap around fashion so when she moved it would fall open exposing her pregnant belly and her long legs

"I like very much." Booth pulled the covers down inviting her to join him. He then covered her and wrapped her up in his arms.

"Booth am I going to find anymore surprises like this."

"Um, I don't…think so." She leaned up and kissed him.

Then she rolled so she could lean on his chest and kissed him again, sliding her hand up his chest and behind his neck pulling him tighter to her. They continued to kiss until the need for air became overwhelming. Her lips left his, but her eyes sought out his and her eyes spoke volumes as they smoldered with desire for him. He gently rolled her onto her back, leaned over her, moving his eyes around her face. "I love you Temperance." Before she could answer he smothered her mouth with his.


	55. Chapter 55

Brennan could not think of anything better than being tucked under his arm as they strolled down the beach barefoot, the surf gently caressed their feet as it flowed over them. Thinking back to the last few months, she wondered how she had lived without him all these years. What they had before was special, but what they had now was phenomenal and she could only surmise that she was only able to avoid this level of intimacy with him because she had no clue what she had been missing.

The couple spent the next few days, enjoying the local cuisine, walks on the beach, snorkeling, swimming, couples massage, and their bed. One more night and they would be returning home to their lives, leaving this blissful existence.

She stood on their deck remembering a conversation she had with him when they first meant about vacations and when you go with someone you joke about not coming back. When you go alone you might not come back. She was on the side of them living in paradise forever. Then she smiled to herself, they would be bored inside of a month if they tried to do that. They were built for solving crimes and that is what they wanted to do.

Then she saw something glinting in the sun, she squinted her eyes trying to see what it was. There is was again. "Booth"

He lazily got up off the chair he was in and came out by her side. "Do you see anything over by that clump of grass?" she pointed where she saw the refraction of light

"No"

"I swear I saw something." Then there is was again.

"That I saw", Booth took off over the deck railing and headed for the clump of grass.

The object that Booth was after was smart enough to know a mad FBI agent when he saw one and he took off like a pack of wild dogs were after him.

The kid was young and had a big head start on Booth. Booth wasn't even able to get a good enough look at him to be able to watch for him. The guy was probably harmless and was most like a fan of Bones' books and was just trying to get a picture. He didn't really think anyone figured out they were in Fiji, but just in case he would keep an extra close eye on his wife until they were safely home.

The kid was breathing hard as he dialed the number he had written on the piece of paper.

"Hey, it is me…. Yeah he almost saw me this time…. You know I agreed to take some pictures for you, but this Dude could do some serious damage if he caught me, I didn't sign on to end up in the hospital. I more than fulfilled my end of the bargain…. Thanks, I will...Bye." He would breathe a sigh of relief when those pictures were developed and safely out of his hands in an envelope bound for his employer.

They arrived at the airport and there sat Hodgins plane. The same flight attendant was there to greet them as they got out of their cab. They were one of those couples you could look at know what they had was special.

"Hello again Mr. and Mrs. Booth."

"Hi" Booth greeted her warmly.

The return trip was a little different, this time the captain was able to come back and chat with the couple and they had a very nice comfortable meal before he went back up to the cockpit. After everything was cleared away, they curled up in their chairs and feel asleep; soon they would be back in DC.

The Limo met them at the plane and when they got in there were 3 dozen roses and a note from Angela welcoming them home and telling Brennan she needed to dish on all the details.

They were very happy to be home and now just needed to get use to the time difference since they needed to be back to work in a few days. But for now they were home, they had the house to themselves. Brennan was standing in the door to the bathroom as Booth walked into their bedroom; he looked up just in time to see her profile as she removed her shirt. She then disappeared behind the door, he assumed to the shower that he heard. Her profile her belly distended with their baby and the slight arch to her back. That was enough to make him weak in the knees. He started to disrobe on his way to the bathroom and as she slipped into the shower with her. "Room for two?"

She smiled up at him. "Don't you mean three?" as her belly pressed against his.


	56. Chapter 56

Brennan was in the family room when the doorbell rang. She had situated herself into an area of the sectional that was not meant for pregnant women. She groaned when she realized she was stuck. She didn't think this was suppose to happen until you were like 'really' pregnant. "Just a second, Booth where are you?"

She heard him mumble something. "I can't hear you, can you get the door. I am kind of in dispose."

More mumbling. "Booth seriously I can't get to the door."

He came running around the corner, "Don't you hear the door?"

She glared up at him, "Of course I hear the door that is what I have been yelling at you to get."

He rolled his eyes and headed for the front door. He came back and pointed to a wall, go ahead and lean them over there. Brennan looked at him and he shrugged his shoulders.

After the delivery man left, Booth came back to the family room. "Aren't you going to look at them?"

"I can't get up. I am stuck."

"What do you mean you…." A twinkle came into his eye. You mean you really can't get up?"

"Booth it is not funny. I am not even 35 weeks yet and I look like a bleached whaler."

"Babe that is beached whale not bleached whaler." Booth about dropped to his knees laughing at his wife predicament.

"Booth just leave." The hormones were getting the best of her.

"Aww Honey, I am sorry."

"Booth, just go" he could hear the cracking in her voice.

"Honey, really I am sorry." He bit his lip trying to hold back his amusement and failing miserable. The door bell rang again and he headed off to answer it.

"Booth you complete idiot, you don't dare laugh at a woman in that predicament." Angela's heels were clicking on the floor as she made her way back to the family room. "Bren, sweetie, I am here. Booth I think it would be better if you got lost for a while." Angela dismissed him. Booth caught sight of the tears on his wife's face and he backed quietly out of the room.

"Aww Sweetie, I remember how rough it was." Angela crawled onto the over stuffed huge sectional and helped Brennan free herself. "Honey, you know Booth didn't mean anything by his laughing, he is just a man and sometimes they don't get it."

"I know" Brennan sniffed "I know it should not get to me. I am not use to being this emotional over everything."

"I know sweetie, our hormones are whacked and you will get another dose after the baby is born. Men have it easy, we put in all the work. But, sweetie when you look at all the men out there, we are pretty lucky, we got two that really try to understand and be there even if it does drive us nuts. I am pretty sure Booth is sitting somewhere beating himself up over laughing."

"Angie, why would Booth want to beat himself up? I can't see him striking himself. Seems illogical to me."

"Sweetie, it is an expression meaning he is feeling really bad."

"Well why didn't you say that?"

The two sat there for a while and then Angela got up. "I see they arrived right before I did," she stood next to one of the items that were brought in, looking like a little kid. "I hope you like them."

She brought the first one over to Bren, it was one of the smaller ones it was about 2ft x 2ft, wrapped in plain brown wrapping paper. Brennan looked suspiciously at Angela, "What are all these?"

"Bren you are just going to have to open them to find out."

She tore the paper away to reveal a picture; it was of her and Booth walking along the beach at sunset. They were facing away from the camera and she was tucked under his arm, her arms around his waist, her head resting on his shoulder and he was placing a kiss on the top of her head. "Angela, when…how…?"

"It wasn't easy, apparently Booth almost caught the kid, about scared him to death."

Brennan covered her mouth, "He is the one Booth took off chasing that day."

"Yep, he quit right after that."

"We didn't know."

"That was the idea sweetie, to catch you two when you thought no one was watching."

"Booth needs to be here before we open the rest."

"Brennan got up and started searching the house for her husband."


	57. Chapter 57

She found Booth in his 'man cave' sitting on the couch staring at his TV, which happened to be off. He was turning the remote control over and over in hands.

"Must be a captivating show,"

Booth jumped slightly, "Uh, Oh." He tossed the controller on the couch next to him and stood up, "Babe, I am sorry, I didn't…."

She put her finger over his lips "Shhh, no need to apologize." She leaned up and kissed his cheek

"But…"

She shook her head. "No you had no way to know it would make me behave that way. You weren't around a lot for Rebecca's pregnancy, so we are learning this all together."

She put her arms around his neck and his slid his around her waist. "I forgive you." As she kissed him he tightened his grip on her pulling her to him and received very strong protests from her belly. "Mommy forgives you, but I think you have someone else to make up to." They both stood there and looked at her belly. Booth chuckled.

"Come see what Angela brought us." She took his hand and they headed back to the family room.

Brennan held up the photo she had opened. "Remember that kid you chased, apparently she" Brennan motioned with her head towards Angela, "hired him to take pictures of us when we were not looking."

"Yeah G-Man and you scared the B-jesus out of him."

"How was I suppose to know? There was this person hiding taking pictures of my wife, what was I suppose to think?" Angela just looked at him and smiled, then grabbed another package.

Brennan was sitting between Booth's legs his arms around her caressing her belly and his head resting on her shoulder. She opened the paper on the next one, it was about the same size, but it was 6 pictures in sequence. First one was zoomed out so you saw Booth kneeling in front of Brennan, hands on her stomach. Second picture was zoomed in just Booth and her belly and the look on his face was surprise. Third picture again was zoomed in, Booths hands still on her belly and he looked like he was talking. Fourth pictures was Booth kissing her stomach and the Fifth is him looking up and smiling while his hands still rested securely around his child. Sixth was Brennan holding Booths face in her hands kissing him.

The next package was longer than the others and because of its length it seemed skinnier. When Brennan opened it, she had to turn it lengthwise. It was a picture taken on the deck of their room. They had fallen asleep. Booth was on his side, she was tucked up against him, her head under his chin, their legs intertwined and his one hand resting on her belly and the other encircling her holding her securely to him.

"If anyone could look in love asleep it is you two." Angela began, "Just look at this, Bren you never looked so peaceful and content. And Booth, even in your sleep your Alpha male comes out, forever the protector and look at the look on your face, this is the most serene I have ever seen you."

"Angela these are wonderful, I don't know what to say."

"It was nothing sweetie. Now I have to go, it is not safe to leave Hodgins alone to long with a baby and his imagination. Oh and here are other shots, just let me know if you want any more. I will show myself out, you to stay just like that." She smiled and waved.

Brennan leaned back against Booth, "We have such good friends."

"Yes we do."

* * *

><p>Brennan was cooking dinner later that night while Booth had taken the picture of him with Brennan's Belly up and hung it in the baby's room. He took the picture of the two of them walking on the beach and hung it in the main living room area of the house. And the one of him and her sleeping he put in his man cave. Proud of his handy work he came back in the kitchen to find Brennan sitting on the floor holding her stomach. "Bones."<p>

She looked up at him doing her breathing techniques and her discomfort was written all over her face. "Let me get the bag and we will head for the hospital" She shook her head.

"No? Bones you are in labor." She held up a finger as she continued to breathe. She had her other hand rubbing small circles on her stomach, until the discomfort passed.

"Booth, I am sure they are just Braxton Hicks, sometimes they get a little strong. Now help me up."

He hugged her, "You scared me."

"I am fine Booth; women have babies' everyday all over the world."

"I know but they are not my wife, so cut me some slack. You are creating a life in there."

"Booth you had part in it too."

"Not much, you are doing all the work."

Just as he finished that sentence she grabbed onto him as her legs almost buckled under her. He tightened his grip on her and gently lowered her to the floor and held her while rode out this contraction. Once it was over, he looked at her with concern. "Okay Braxton whatever they are or not, I am taking you to the hospital, that didn't seem right."

She looked at him worried, "I think you are right."

"Don't move, I will be right back." He ran up to get a jacket for her and his keys. He pulled the car out of the garage and came back in for her. She had gotten up and slowly heading for the front door. "Bones I told you to stay put."

"Booth, I am not an invalid."

Once at the hospital they confirmed she was not having Braxton Hicks and she was sent under strict orders for bed rest. Booth called Cam to let her know that Brennan was starting her maternity leave now.

"I can sit at work and not over do. I can't just lie in bed all day."

"Yes you can and you will, even if I have to sit on top of you Bones. This is not about you and me, our baby is involved and you will follow the doctors orders to the letter whether you like it or not."

"You're right, I just don't like feeling like a burden."

"Baby, you are never a burden. Plus you will be working and have been 24 hours a day for the last 35 weeks growing a life inside you." He reached over and took her hand.

"You know you really make it impossible to be mad at you." She smiled at him.


	58. Chapter 58

The next morning there was a loud knock at the door and when Booth opened it there stood Angela, her house keeper, her nanny, Hodgins, and Cam.

"Um Hi, I think. Why are you all here?" Booth said. The women pushed pass him. The housekeeper headed for the kitchen. The nanny picked up Michael and headed upstairs to the nursery. Cam and Angela headed for Brennan's bedroom. "Hey what are you guys doing?"

Hodgin shook his head slightly, "Don't fight it man, you won't come out alive."

"Fight what."

"Angela, Cam, they are taking over."

"What do you mean taking over?"

"Just let them have their way. It will be easier on all of us."

Angela and Cam entered Brennan's bedroom "Hey Sweetie we are here to help you."

"Help me?"

"Yes Rosa is downstairs in your kitchen cleaning it up and checking making a grocery list. Katherine is in the nursery with Michael, she is checking to make sure you have everything you need in there. And this afternoon we will get you all comfortable downstairs and interview nannies and housekeepers with the help of my staff."

"Angela you and Hodgins have done more than enough for us. I am sure Booth and I can manage."

"Manage yes, but you don't need to just manage and you should not have to."

"She is right Dr. Brennan, you have the means and this would be a perfect time to get people settled in rather than after the baby is born."

"Hodgins you seem awful nervous, what is going on?"

Hodgins fidgets a little, and then puts his hands on his hips. "Rosa is making sure your kitchen is stocked. Katherine is making sure you have everything you need in the nursery and this afternoon, the ladies are going to interview you a housekeeper and a nanny with the help of Rosa and Katherine."

"Why?"

"They feel it would be easier for help to settle in before the baby arrives rather than after."

"Did you try to talk them out of this?"

"Booth we are talking about my wife, you know Angela, the dark haired artist, whose father likes to take me out and get me tattooed and dump me in places unknown."

"Bones and I can manage."

"That is what I said. Booth, they want to do this, they want to help, and I think it is in their genes. They just have to take care of something. Let them take care of this, it makes them happy. When Angela is happy, I am happy."

"So I guess this means you and me are hanging out today?"

"Seems so, but I got an idea."

"What?"

"How do you feel about going and getting Sweets and Wendel having the bachelor party you never got?" Booth narrowed his eyes at him "Without any half naked girls of course, we can just do some bar hopping, come back here and do man cave stuff."

"What the hell, let's go."

Booth poked his head into his own bedroom and felt like he was intruding when 3 women went silent and just turned to look at him. "I-I" he clears his throat; "Hodgins and I are going out for a while."

"That's nice, see you later." Angela said, while Cam and her turning their attention back to Brennan. Booth hadn't moved. Angela looks up at him moves her hand in a shooing motion "Shoo go, go have male bonding time." He shoved his hands in his pockets, but didn't move, Angela turned back and looked at him "Yes?" she said sounding a little more than annoyed.

"Can I at least kiss my wife bye?"

"Sure G-Man," she said sweetly. He crossed the room and leaned down to kiss Brennan, he felt like a teenager being watched to make sure the kiss was appropriate.

He joined Hodgins who was waiting by the front door. "I don't think I was that nervous going into a war zone. Those women are scary."

"You don't know the half of it man."

"So are you ready?"

"Sure am, driver is waiting outside."

"You brought a limo today?"

"Hell yeah, you don't expect me to stay sober do you?"


	59. Chapter 59

They guys stopped and picked up Wendel at the lab and then by the Hoover building to get Sweets. The bar in the limo was well stocked and since it was just now noon, they decided it was late enough in the day to have a drink or two.

"Okay I know the perfect place to go" Wendel lowered the privacy partition and spoke to the driver, the driver nodded, and the privacy partition raised back up.

"So where are we going."

"There is a new dance club that has gotten great reviews; I think it would be a great place to start."

"What dance club opens this early in the day?" Hodgins started laughing

As they arrived at the 'dance club' they had enjoyed a few drinks and when the door man opened the door to the Limo they were ready to have some fun. "How long has this club been here?" Hodgins asked innocently

"About a year" Wendel offered as they opened the front doors.

"Why have I not heard about it?" his question was soon answered as they founded the corner and saw 3 stages with beautiful women on them in the various stages of undress.

"Oh, Oh, OH!" He said as his head snapped from stage to stage. Booth and him just froze, looked at each other and swallowed hard. "We are so dead man." Hodgins got out as Wendel and Sweets got behind them and pushed them to a front table.

As a beautiful woman danced in front of them all four men could not take their eyes off her and Sweets, who by the way never could hold his alcohol, announced it was Booths belated bachelor party. Booth turned to him "Sweets, I am going to shoot you."

A round of drinks landed on their table and shots of tequila landed on their table. Booth downed the shot. He motioned all the guys in, "none of this happened RIGHT? If Angela and Bones find out, Hodgins and I are going to suffer a long long time. And if we suffer, you two suffer, got it?" Booth leaned back having made his point clear and a set of hands slide down his chest. He about knocked the table over moving away from this assault on his body.

"Isn't this party for you Handsome?"

"Uh…well…um…yeah…but you see I already got married so do that to one of these two" pointing at Sweets and Wendel.

"Come sit back down Handsome, I can give you a dance you will never forget."

"I am sure you could, but give it to the kid here, he shoved Sweets at her."

When he thought it was safe he sat back down and then another woman was standing over him dancing. He looked up nervously "Hi"

"Hi Tall dark and yummy, too bad you are off the market, you could make a girl very happy."

"Thank you, I think." Booth was a little flustered with a woman other than Bones this close to him. "Please, you don't understand, if my wife finds out."

"Now how will she find out?"

"Trust me she will. You are beautiful, but there is only one woman for me." She backed off slightly but continued to dance. Hodgins appeared next to him with money; giving it to the girl she moved her body from the close proximity to Booth and turned her attention to Wendel.

"Thanks Jack." He raised his hand to the bartender and got another several rounds of tequila shots. After the tequila took affect and Hodgins and Booth mellowed the dancers started to return to their table. One took a fancy to Jack, Jack never failed to notice a beautiful woman, but his reasoning skills were clouded by to much tequila. Booth tried to save his friend but when he went to get up his found himself face to chest with a beautiful blonde with eyes the color of deep dark chocolate. "Oh Hi" he stammered as he fell back in his chair.

"Hodgins didn't we say no half naked women?"

"Huh?"

"Bones is going to kill me."


	60. Chapter 60

Several hours and much alcohol later the boys poured themselves back into the limo. Booth decided the only safe place for them was at his house in the man cave. Of course they made several remarks about the women and about the lipstick the girls left on their faces and clothing, but not one of them thought to wipe it off.

The men stumbled into the house and back towards the sounds of women's voices. All four of them stood there, their clothing disheveled and all swaying in place. Brennan eyes narrowed as she caught sight of Booth. She got up off her lounge and walked towards him. "Hi Babe, he moved to hug her and she stopped the advance of his hands as she stared intently at his face and his clothing.

"Where have you been?"

"Just out with the guys."

"Which one of them wears this shade of lipstick?" She ran her hand down his cheek." Booths face went pale.

"Babe, I can explain." She turned and headed for the stairs. "Bones," he started to follow her and without turning around she held up her hand.

"I want to be alone."

Angela just stood there with her arms crossed looking at all four of them. Her eyes narrowed at Hodgins. She shook her head and followed after Brennan.

Cam was next. She pointed her finger at Hodgins and Booth. "I would think you two would have at least a little common sense. I hope it was worth it." She turned on her heel and headed upstairs.

All four guys stood in the family room looking rather sheepish. Booth looked down at himself and realized he was in much deeper trouble than he thought when he saw the trail of lipstick and glitter. Rosa came out of the kitchen with another woman in tow. She gave all of them a disapproving look, and then announced if they planned to eat, they had better go clean up, she was not serving them the way they looked.

Wendel looked at Hodgins; I didn't think housekeepers were suppose to speak that way to their employers. Hodgins just closed his eyes and shook his head. "I heard that." Rosa returned to the room. "Since you are new I will give you a break, next time no dinner for you."

Wendel's eyes got wide "Yes Ma'am."

"That is better." She then turns her attention to the other woman, "See, sometimes you have to be their mother too, otherwise they will make a mess of themselves." Rosa stopped for a second, "Well are you four just going to stand there or are you going to go make yourselves presentable for dinner?" Four full grown men stumbled and collided with each other trying to get out of the room and away from the small woman.

Brennan was a little upset, she trusted Booth and knew nothing would happen, but the hormonal Brennan had no concept of rational thought. All she could think of was that she was getting fat and unattractive and he didn't want her. As she entered her room tears were streaming down her face and she couldn't stop them.

Angela was not far behind her. "Oh sweetie, how can I help?"

"Booth doesn't think I am attractive. How could he look at me, I am huge."

"Honey, Booth loves you."

"Then why was he out doing whatever?"

"They were boys being boys and you know Booth, nothing happened. That man is head over heels for you. You didn't see his face when you walked away down there, he knows he messed up and he wants to make it right. But, why they went to a strip club is beyond me, but what you are feeling now is just hormones acting up."

"Sure doesn't feel like hormones, it feels like I am fat and ugly."

"Dr. Brennan you are not, men are sometimes just not the sharpest tool in the shed and they make mistakes, just like tonight, but that doesn't mean he doesn't love you. When you get married you are basically adopting a big child. Oh they like to be all big bad macho man, but inside they are all little boys. If we would not have shown up today what would Booth have done?"

Brennan raised her tear stained eyes to Cam. "He would have done everything I normally do and taken care of me."

"Exactly, so cut him some slack on messing up, after all when it comes down to it, he is there when it is important."

A fresh set of tears streamed down Brennan's face. "I hate hormones." All three women laughed.


	61. Chapter 61

Booth stood in middle of his man cave. How long did she want to be alone? Was she going to let him explain? _Yeah Booth, explain lipstick and glitter all over you and your shirt._ He pulled his shirt off and realized he had lipstick on his stomach. _Thank God she didn't see that or it would be all over, either he would be sitting on the curb with his stuff or she would be digging his grave._

The other 3 were sitting on the couch when Booth headed for a shower. While he stood under the hot spray he repeatedly reminded himself that this shower was smaller than his upstairs, as his elbows banged into the wall.

When he got out of the shower, he slipped back on his jeans and tossed the shirt in the garbage, no reason for Bones to accidently see that in the laundry, then he announced he was entering a battle zone. He needed a fresh shirt and he was going to his room to get one.

As he approached the master bedroom door, he got more apprehensive. _He could just wait until she went down for dinner then sneak in and get one. No he had to face her sometime and talk this out and he wanted to do it as soon as possible. _He lightly knocked on the door and turned the knob as he stuck his head into the room he was immediately greeted by Angela and Cam standing in front of Brennan with their arms crossed.

"Sorry ladies I need to get a shirt" he crossed to the dresser and pulled out a T shirt then walked into the master bath and shut the door. Taking in a deep breath, _talk about cut the tension with a knife, was Bones that upset._ He put on his shirt and walked back out into his bedroom. He turned towards Angela and Cam, "I would also like to talk to my wife."

"Talk away" Angela said

"Privately."

"That is up to Bren."

"It is okay Angela, you guys go downstairs." Angela and Cam left both warning him not to upset her.

After they closed the door Booth rubbed his hands against his jeans. "Hey"

"Hey"

"Bones, I am sorry, I-we…We just went to have some fun and then Sweets announced it was a belated bachelor party and I-I." He threw up his arms.

"Booth, I trust you. I know nothing happened, but the hormones don't. When I saw the lipstick and glitter on you, and I realized I was in PJ's and my hair was pulled up in this lump I didn't feel very attractive. I am sure the girls were very attractive and skinny and then you come home to this." She motioned to herself and the tears started to flow.

"Oh Baby, you are attractive, none of those girls hold a candle to you pregnant or not. When you aren't pregnant, what you do to me when you walk across the room should be illegal." The smile and the look he gave her sent shivers down her spine. "Now that you are pregnant, I have never seen anything more beautiful. When you get out of the shower and you walk around before you dress, the sight of the woman I love so deeply, pregnant with my child is the most beautiful thing in this world to me. I hold that image in my head until I can see it again the next day." She started to cry harder "Bones, did I say something wrong?"

She shook her head, "No you said everything right" She buried her head in his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck.


	62. Chapter 62

It had been two weeks since she had been put on bed rest. The only time she got out of the house for was her birthing classes; she was starting to get a bit of cabin fever. Temperance Brennan was not a woman who liked to be fussed over. She was use to doing for herself and not being able to, was not doing much for her mood. Booth was usually the object in her crosshairs when her mood would become particularly foul, if not for him she would not be on bed rest.

Booth refusal to take the bait and fight back just aggravated her more. When she would line him up in her sights, he would tell her how much he loved her, kiss her and excuse himself. She wasn't really mad at him, she just didn't like being cooped up and he knew it. But, as much as he loved her he was going to be so happy when their baby was born.

Booth had gone out on a mission to find old movies, to give her something to do with part of her time. He also made sure she had the latest issues of the magazines she got at her office to keep her occupied. On the weekends he would curl up with her on their oversized sectional in the family room, he with his head on her chest lightly running his fingers around her stomach while watching a sporting even and she would read. It was times like these that he made it impossible for her to blame him for anything.

On particular late afternoon Booth left her on the sectional, knowing full well she would get stuck and couldn't come see what he was doing. He headed upstairs to their bath to make a special night for her to relax. He filled the tub with water and put in some of her favorite bath oil, he got the candles he had hidden in the closet and put them around the bathroom to give off a soft relaxing glow. He then spread rose petals from the door of the room to the bathroom.

He rejoined her on the sectional, he nose still buried in her book. He rested his head on her chest and she absently started to stroke his hair. He smiled at how comfortable they had become. "Bones, Come up stairs I have a surprise for you."

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"I just want to finish this chapter."

Booth pushed himself off the couch and walked around behind it. He pulled the book out of her hand. "You can finish that later." He leaned over and picked her up silencing any protests she still had with a kiss. They walked up stairs and he pushed open the door to their bedroom for her. She looked down at the rose petals and then over to him and he smiled. "Follow them."

She looked at him and gave him a small smile; she followed the roses into their bathroom. Her eyes travelled around the bathroom taking it all in. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist. She looked up into his eyes, "Have I told you today, I love you?"

"Yes, but feel free to tell me as much as you want." He kissed her forehead, enjoy your bath." He pulled away from her and started for the door.

"Wait, you aren't joining me?"

He shook his head, "no honey, this is all for you to relax. When you are done I will be out here to rub your feet, your legs, and your back." He slowly pulled the door closed.

Over the next couple of weeks the new housekeeper Doris and the new nanny, Sara were getting settled in. Doris was a smaller older motherly type woman, with salt and pepper hair pulled back in a bun always wore a brightly colored flowered apron. She always arrived before her employers got up and when Booth came down stairs his coffee and breakfast were hot and waiting for him. Sara was 20, she was tall with mousey brown hair, and she always had a smile on her face and was getting her college degree via distance learning. With the chance of Booth and Brennan being called to a scene in the middle of the night, she made the perfect choice for a nanny and Angela's nanny approved.

Booth was beginning to wonder if Angela and Cam were moving in, seemed everyday he came home he would find them and Brennan either in the family room or in their bedroom. And he could not help but get the feeling he was always interrupting something; they would all go silent and turn and stare at him.

Today Booth came home with a purpose, it was Friday, it was noon and Booth wanted a long weekend with his wife and house all to himself. He quietly came home and slipped into the kitchen practically scaring Doris out of he skin. He let her go home early to have a long weekend with her family. He then headed for the master bedroom, now to evict Angela. He opened the door and 2 sets of eyes landed on him; he felt he had interrupted a private moment. "What?" was all he could say.

"Booth, what are you doing home so early?"

"I took the rest of the day off and thought I would spend it with my wife in my house ALONE." He gave Angela a long look

Angela smiled and leaned into Brennan, "See, I told you it was hormones."

"Okay Angela, you were right." Angela hugged Brennan and got up off the bed and hugged Booth on her way out.

"Don't worry sweetie I will lock up as I leave, you two won't have a thing to worry about."

Booth shed his jacket onto a nearby chair and slid on the bed next to his very pregnant wife. Leaning on his elbow, turned towards her he brought his face even with hers and so close his breath on her lips made her shiver. "Hi," he smiled at her.

"Hi"

"I have missed you."

"Booth, I have been right here, how could you miss me?"

"You always have Angela and Cam with you."

"Are you jealous?" She giggled

"Maybe" he rested his forehead against hers "Is it so wrong for me to want some privacy with my wife in my house with no one else around." He kissed her tenderly "This weekend just you and me, it might be the last time we have alone time for a long time."

She put her hand on his cheek; he grabbed her by the wrist and turned his face to kiss the palm of her hand. "I love you Booth." She brought her lips to his.

He went and changed into a pair of sweats and climbed back on the bed with her, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, placing a kiss into her hair, and one hand automatically sliding to rest on her belly. He smiled as his head leaned against hers "Paradise" he whispered. She smiled.


	63. Chapter 63

He doesn't know how long he had been asleep. He had fallen asleep with her in his arms, but he woke up and she was gone. "Bones?" She wasn't in the bathroom; he went downstairs "Bones?" She was not in the kitchen or family room. He checked his man cave, no Bones. He ran back up stairs concern starting to rise in his chest, "BONES?"

"In here" she called from the nursery

As he went in the door, he found her sitting in the rocker looking out the window. "Babe, you scared me. What are you doing in here?" he was asking as he crossed the room to her. As he moved around her he noticed she was holding the arms of the rocker tightly in her hands, she was staring out the window and holding her breath. "Bones?" he knelt down by her.

Her eyes darted to him and she reached for him. "Bones tell me what is going on?"

Slowly she relaxed and closed her eyes. "Booth, I am in labor. My contractions are about 10 minutes apart."

"Should we….?"

"Not yet, my water has not broken and by my calculations with the time of day and traffic we should probably leave when they are 5 minutes apart and consistent."

Booth just sat and stared at her. "Can I do anything?"

"Just sit with me."

"Okay" Booth looked again like that scared little boy she saw in the doctors' office. No scared was not a good descriptor, he looked petrified and it made her love him even more. This was a side of Booth that no one saw but her, and that made her feel privileged.

Brennan got up and started to pace the room. Booth kept one hand on her lower back and let her use his other hand for support. She stopped and turned towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her easily taking her weight as the contraction caused her legs to weaken. As the contraction subsided he rubbed his hands over her back and put light kisses on her head. She slowly pushed off him and resumed pacing; the next contraction came sooner and with a little more intensity. She clung to Booth digging her fingers into his shoulders. Again he held her steady until the contraction passed and then light kissed her head and rubbed his hands on her back. She headed for their bedroom. "I think we need to get ready to go."

On the drive to the hospital, Booth placed a call to Cam for her to call the rest of the gang and let them know it was time. He was suppose to call Angela, but didn't think his ear drum would survive the screaming.

As Booth pulled up outside the ER, another contraction took hold of her. Booth ran around the back of the SUV and opened her door. He gentle turned her so she could lean on him while she attempted to breath through the contraction. While they were sitting there, a soft female voice came from behind them. "Excuse me, Sir. There is a wheel chair behind you when she is ready to move." Booth nodded and thanked the unseen person behind him.

After the contraction passed, Booth picked her up and set her in the chair. "Booth I am capable of walking."

"I know you are honey. Just let me do this for you and they will put you in one when you get inside anyway." Once he got her inside he turned to go move the SUV just as Angela and Hodgins came through the door. "What did you two do fly here?" Booth looked at them. Angela just ran by him and straight to Brennan.

"We were out to dinner down the road."

Booth nodded, "Hey Jack, could you sort of" he held up the keys to the SUV.

"Sure, no problem," Jack smiled "go be with your wife, if you can pry mine away from her."

As the gang all gathered in the waiting room and they sat and they waited. Angela found that pacing helped pass the time. They sat in silence sometimes changing seats, but in silence. They would smile at each other, but not a word was spoken between any of the Jeffersonian team. All their heads would turn in unison towards the doors to the ward when they opened hoping for word of Brennan and her baby. Sometimes they just hoped they might catch sight of Booth or something familiar.


	64. Chapter 64

Once Brennan was situation in her room, examined and hooked up to a fetal monitor her and Booth were left to themselves. Booth watched this woman he loved so much handle wave after wave of contractions without as much as a peep. She would lock eyes with him and follow his instructions on breathing. Booth was fixated on the monitor that would give him some indication of the contraction. He would then focus on his wife, talking softly to her, coaching her breathing, stroking her hair, her back, or just rubbing gentle circles on her stomach.

Watching the discomfort on her face during the contractions almost brought Booth to tears. He could not think any greater gift than a woman consenting to go through this to give the man she loves a child. He wanted to take away her pain, he tried to talk her into any type of pain reduction, but she was adamant that women had been having babies for years without drugs, she didn't need them either.

Nurse came in to check on them and found she was getting close, just a few more hours and their baby would make his or her way into the world. After the nurse left Brennan looked at Booth with a look of worry. "Hours, Booth I don't know if I can do this for hours, I am tired. I-I…." A more powerful contraction hit her. She grabbed onto Booths upper arms and had a sharp intake of air. He was telling her to breath and she just shook her head, tiny beads of perspiration were breaking out on her head. Her fingers were digging painfully into his arms, she was trying to move, and nothing was comfortable. When the contraction finally passed, Booth rubbed his arms where her fingers had dug in with their vise like grip.

Finally they prepared her bed and her for the birth. Brennan's nurse was on one side of her Booth was on the other, his job was to lift and support her when she was pushing, encourage her and help her concentrate on her breathing. In between contractions he would gently wipe her face with a cool damp cloth and talk softly to her telling her how much he loved her. During these times her crystal blue eyes never left his, almost as if she drew strength from him. As a contraction starting she grabbed his shirt as he lifted her, she let her head fall against his shoulder, he laid his cheek against her forehead, still speaking softly encouraging her.

"Doctor Brennan," Dr. Gibson looked up at her smiling, we are almost there, two more pushes."

Her eyes never leaving Booths, and him smiling at her, "Two more pushes baby, you can do this." She nodded at him.

"Okay Dr. Brennan here we go, this push will deliver the head." Booth lifted her and she pushed through her exhaustion and then heard crying. Booth lowered her back down. When his eyes meant hers there were tears in them.

"That's our baby Bones." He had not looked yet, he was not going to see their baby until she was able to also. "One more push baby and it will be over and we can meet our son or daughter." She just nodded at him.

"Okay you two, let's meet your baby." Booth lifted her up again and she pushed. "A girl," Dr. Gibson looked at the new parents, Brennan immediately started crying. "You have a beautiful baby girl. Let them just clean her up a little then we will bring her to you."

Booth lowered Brennan back to the bed and he looked at her, his chin quivering. Tears were threatening his brown eyes. "You gave me a baby girl," he hugged her and kissed her face, then pulled away again, tears freely running down his face. "I am so proud of you and I love you so much." He kept stroking her hair and could not take his eyes off her. "I can't believe it, you gave me a girl."

"Booth, I didn't give you anything. The male is the one that determines the sex of the child."

He chuckled at her. "That's my Bones. I love you so much."

The nurse brought them a 6 lb 13 oz, 21 in long pink bundle and gently placed it in Brennan's arms. As soon as the baby was in her mother's arms, she moved her eyes and head to look up at her mother. Brennan smiled down at her "Well, hello there."

"Do we have a name yet?" Dr. Gibson asked

Brennan looked at Booth and he turned to the Dr. Gibson and said "Christine Joy Booth." The baby started to turn her head towards her father's voice.

"Booth she knows your voice." Christine's head moved back towards her mother's voice. "Try it, say something."

"Hey sweetheart, it is Daddy." She turned her head towards her father's voice. This brought a fresh round of tears down his face.

"Mr. Booth, why don't you take your daughter and introduce her to your friends, while we get your wife all cleaned up and a little more comfortable." Booth smiled widely as he tenderly took his daughter from his wife.

Before he turned away he looked at Bones. "You amaze me." He leaned down and kissed her.

As the doors slid open all heads once again turned in unison and a smile came across all their faces as Booth stepped through the door with a tiny bundle in his arms. As they surrounded him he introduced his daughter to his family.

Max got there just as Booth came out with his grandchild. As he approached he asked how his daughter was and then marveled at his grand-daughter. He looked at Booth and Booth knew the question he had. "Her name is Christine Joy Booth." Max patted him on the shoulder, her grandmother would be honored.

When Booth returned, nurses took Christine to have her cleaned up and have tests ran and to just give her parents some time to rest. As Booth entered the room Bones was laying back against the pillow, she looked like she was asleep. He quietly slipped across the room, not wanting to wake her. "I am awake Booth."

She rolled her head to look at him. He just kept staring at her, he had an odd look in his eye, something she had not seen before, but it made her feel loved. "Booth, why do you keep looking at me that way?"

"Because I adore you and I don't think I can ever tell you or show you how much. You just gave birth to my baby showing me how much you love me. I can't top that."

"You took a bullet for me, let's call it even." She smiled at him. She scooted over and he laid down next to her and they both fell asleep. The nurse came in to see if they needed anything before her shift ended and when she saw them she smiled and backed out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>The End, I hope you enjoyed it.. I have only just started writing Fan fiction. Never actually wrote anything before. My daughter encouraged me to try. I have found it to be fun and frustrating all at once. I have gained a new respect for writers. My hat is off to you<strong>


End file.
